Harry Shuzen Libro 1 Resubida
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Resubida y eliminada la tortura. Y si Harry no fuese enviado a los dursley. Y si se criara con los vampiros gobernantes de Japón, siendo convertido y considerado un hijo incluso por sangre? VampSuperShinsoHarry. Harry Harem. Resubida en un solo capitulo dividido en todos los capitulos.


Hola, señoras y señores. Creo que todos recordais mi fic de Harry Shuzen, no? No? PUES A LEER...AHORA.

Si lo recordais, entonces bien, podreis volver a leerlo. Tuve que retirarlo por una escena de tortura que ya quité, y no queria arriesgarme con la purga. Soy malvado despues de todo, así que no me gusta arriesgare en exceso.

El caso es que tras un tiempo, recibí un par de correos pidiendome que lo publicara de nuevo. Ya tenia planeado hacerlo, pero mi memoria es mala, así que...Chicos, gracias por recordármelo.

Debido a mi falta de tiempo(Y que en este momento estoy escriviendo y soy medio adicto al minecraft) no puedo parar mucho rato para resubir toda la historia, asi que voy a subirla toda en un solo capitulo, dividiendola señalando cada uno, claro está. Espero que la disfruteis como la primera vez. Hasta luego.

–

–

–

–

–

–

Cap1

Akasha Bloodriver, la mas poderosa de los Tres Grandes señores de las Tinieblas, la lider del grupo, Vampiro ancestral Shinso, y amante del señor vampiro de Japon Issa Shuzen. Llevava años como tal en la mansion, años que la esposa de Shuzen llevav tratando de dominarla. Pese a ser de una antigua familia, la pobre no sabia recordar las normas de su raza y se negaba a recordar su lugar.

En ese momento, se encontrava en el desayuno junto a Issa y su esposa Gyokuro. Se havia calmado bastante y desde que tuvo a su hija Kahlua, decidieron hacer una tregua(a regañadientes) por el bien de la niña. De repente, se habrieron las puertas del salon, y uno de los criados principales se arrodillo en su presencia.

-Espero que haya una buena razon para interrumpirnos en el comienzo de la jornada que aun no ha iniciado-Dijo Issa- De lo contrario podria resultar contraproducente.

-Lo lamento profundamente mi señor.-Respondio el criado- Pero hay alguien que requiere la presencia de ambos tres urgentemente. Menciona que comprende que esta irrumpiendo y pueden tomarse un tiempo, pero que la noticia debe tratarse con los tres cuanto antes.

-De quien se trata?-Pregunta Gyokuro- No muchos pueden pasar por los guardias y solicitar audiencia.

-El señor Albus Dumbledore, mi señora.

Esto le impacta a los tres por igual. Albus era el mago mas grande actual, solo rivalizado por Grindewald y Voldemort, y los unicos con havilidad para superarle(Facilmente) Eran Tres Señores de las Tinieblas. Tambien era un amigo en comun de los tres, asi como el hijo del que sugirio la union de Issa y Gyokuro, y el que hizo de intermediario para permitir que Issa y Akasha pudieran estar juntos.

Ambos tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Iremos de inmediato.

En cuantro entraron al salon se encontraron ahi al anciano, con sus tunicas y un paquete en manos, con el olor de un niño humano.

-Albus, viejo amigo, porque nos llamas tan de repente y traes a ese niño?-Pregunta Issa-Se supone que estais en guerra, no deverias hacer de niñera.

-Issa, Lord Voldemort a caido, derrotado.

-QUE- Pregunta Akasha, hablando por primera vez en el dia.- Albus, es cierto? Ha muerto?

- A caído Akasha, pero no ha muerto. Hubo una profecia que dijo que aquel que nacio en el séptimo mes de aquellos que le burlaron tres veces podria destruirle. El opto por los Potter. Ambos murieron, uno peleando y la otra ofreciendo su vida por la de su hijo. Ello le protegio y reflejo el Avada Kedabra. Dejando solo una cicatriz Maldita en su frente.

Albus destapo al niño para enfatizar su punto.

-Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivio.

-Albus...-Comenzo Akasha- Conociamos a los Potter, una de las pocas familias de humanos o seres del limite con los que teniamos amistad y respeto, almenos Issa y Gyokuro. Y se bastante de vuestras artes. Esa proteccion esta ligada a la sangre del que la conjuro, y los unicos con la sangre de Lily son su familia humana, porque lo traes aquí?

Albus se hundio un poco en la butaca, mostrando su estres.

-Es algo complicado. Una de las razones es el como son los Dursley. Lo mas probable es que al odiar la magia le hagan la vida un infierno imposible debilitando las barreras de sangre, ademas de debilitarle fisica y emocionalmente, asi como es possible que si lo tratan bien se vuelva como su primo, odioso e insufrible. Pero hay mas. Voldemort no murio, solo perdio su cuerpo. En su afán de inmortalidad desgarro su alma y creo varios Horrocux.

-O santo Dios-Gyokuro fue la mas afectada- Este niño...

-Si, es uno de ellos. El fragmento esta en la cicatriz. Por eso lo e traido. Os lo suplico, por favor. Normalmente para destruir el fragmento habria que matar al contenedor, pero...

Ahora Issa y Gyokuro estavan en Shock, mientras Akasha empezo a reir abiertamente.

-AKASHA-Se escandalizo la otra vampiressa- COMO PUEDES REIR ANTE ALGO ASI?

-Esque no lo ves, Gyokuro? Con esto, no solo Albus le hace un Jaque a Voldemort, sino que nos permite realizar un Jaque Mate a Alucard.

Issa ante esto giro la cara de golpe. Su familia siguio fielmente al Shinso incluso cuando no estavan de acuerdo con su marcha appocaliptica, pero ahora se le ofrecia liberarse de su yugo permanentemente.

-Explicate, Akasha.

-Vereis, estos fragmentos estan muy arraigados al huesped, pues son un arte oscuro. Lo que Albus pretende es que le adoptemos como hijo de sangre y que lo convirtamos, tu en vampiro y yo en Shinso. El ser un vampiro haria que su alma devorara al fragmento, pero al ser este tan oscuro solo lo debilitaría un poco, pero al ser Shinzo no habrá problema, y al ser Voldemort un hablante de Parcel, y siendo un espectro vivora lo que enloqueció a Alucard, atraves de el enlace de sangre que cree para sellar al mismo, su alma pasara al mas alla gracias a Harry-kun. Naturalmente, con todos los seres que devoro podria volver, pero seria dificil y solo si su sangre despertara en los 12 o 13 años posteriores.

-Nunca te pillo por sorpresa eh?

-Ciertamente te sera dificil Albus.

Issa y Gyokuro sonreian abiertamente. No deverian temer por su hija, y todo gracias al hijo de sus viejos amigos y a Akasha(Sobra decir que desde entonces Gyokuro y la susodicha empezaron a llevarse bien)

* * *

-Trato hecho, Albus.

(Algo menos de 9 años después)

Harry, de 10 años se encontraba en el patio, viendo a sus hermanas Moka y Kokoa.

- AHHhhhh...Moka nee-sama – Se quejo Kokoa- A donde fuiste? NO QUERRIAS ESCAPAR, HOY ES LA BATALLA.

-Kokoa...

Moka iba a replicar, pero su madre, Akasha le tomo la delantera.

-Lo siento Kokoa-chan, pero hoy es un dia importante.

-TU NO TE METAS AKASHA-SAN.

Harry, cansado de ver tan a menudo esta situación, se puso tras Kokoa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Mas respeto a tus mayores, Kokoa.

-Harry Nii-sama. Lo siento.

- No importa, no importa, solo se mas considerada

Kahlua, que barría el patio observo la escena, con bastante alivio. Si no fuera por Harry se habrian desencadenado varios desastres.

-Menos mal que te tenemos aquí, Ototo, sino nadie seria capaz de controlarlas.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar, Nee-chan-Dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente, ante lo cual las tres hermanas se sonrojaron(Ya veis por donde van los tiros) siendo capaces de avergonzar a un tomate.- Además, como dijo mi madre hoy tenemos un huésped muy importante.

Al transformarse en vampiro, Harry no cambio mucho de como estava planeado que seria, solo que estaba obviamente mejor musculado y proporcionado. De echo, era como una copia al carboncillo de su padre, Issa, en sus años de niñez, solo que con el pelo algo mas corto y los ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, igual que su madre, Akasha. Hasta su ropa era igual a la que solia usar su padre, similar a la de un noble, solo que con chaqueta en vez de un abrigo de satin, y el chaleco interior era negro y no rojo como el que preferia su padre.

Moka, decidio preguntar en ese momento, pues por alguna razon, Harry se enterava de casi todo en el castillo(Herencia de merodeador).

-Quien seria, Nii-chan?

En ese momento, el perro que tenian en el jardin, empezo a ladrar.

-Oh-Kahlua se sorprendio-Grey se esta alterando

-Sera el visitante. Venga, vamos.

Avanzaron hasta bajar por las escaleras, donde vieron al cachorro de Doberman(creo que es su raza) ladrandole a una chica vestida de negro que no se alterava, y que tenia el rostro tapado por su sombrero.

-Ven, ven, ven, ven...-Le animava la figura de negro en chino- Fu,fu,fu...Solo eres un cachorrito pero eres muy valiente. Que lindo (Introduzca dibujo de corazon aqui)-Le acerco la mano, ante lo que el perro cayo y se encogio- Y bien? Quieres morderme?

El animal, aterrorizado, huyo a gran velocidad, hasta que empezo a dar vueltas alrredor de Moka, que ya se estava mareando.

-Earl Gray? Porque te asustas? Eres un perro guardian, deverias avergonzarte.

-Hehh? Asi que se llama Earl Gray? Me gusta, siempre quise un perro.

-Quien eres?

-Oh, no te lo dijeron? Vivire aquí a partir de ahora.-Se quito el sombrero, pero mirava de un lado a otro por lo que no se veia bien su cara.- Soy la nueva miembro de la familia. Ah, que casa mas linda.

Cuando la chica nueva les miro vieron lo que parecia un calco de su padre a sus 12 años, pero femenino, muy femenino. El pelo solo un poco mas corto, pero de la misma forma y color, asi como los ojos oscuros.

Harry se adelanto unos pasos.

* * *

-Chicas, esta es nuestra nueva hermana, Akua Shuzen.

- Bienvenida, gracias por venir.

Issa Shuzen el señor del castillo se inclino en una reverencia.

-Bienvenida a la familia Shuzen. Soy Issa Shuzen, el cabeza de este hogar. Encantado de conocerte.

La recien llegada, apreto los nudillos de su puño derecho en la palma de la mano izquierda ante sus ojos a forma de saludo ceremonial chino de artes marciales.

-Un gusto conocerlo, no sabe cuanto e esperado este dia. Soy Akua. Es un honos conocerlo finalmente, padre.

Una vez entraron el la sala principal se podia observar a una gran cantidad de gente, todos vestidos como nobles victorianos o renacentistas, mirandoles fijamente y conversando con frases tales como ''Esa es la hija ilegitima del jefe?'' o ''que lina''.

-Como habras notado, esta mansion es la unica para vampiros en japon. Si incluyes invitados y huespedes, se puede decir que casi todos los vampiros del pais se relacionan con nuestra familia. Nos llaman solucionadores, ya que somos personas dignas que arreglan varios asuntos. Realmente no es nuestro trabajo, somos los vampiros gobernantes del pais, pero tenemos mucho tiempo y recursos, que mejor que cuidar nosotros del territorio. Dede hoy eres miembro de la familia Shuzen, asi que sientete como en casa. Has hablado con tus hermanas y hermano?

-Si...un poco.-Se inclino a modo de reberencia-Gracias. Mi madre murio cuando era pequeña y e estado viviendo con un familiar en china.

Cuando les miro, lo hacia con una sincera sonrisa. Y un ligero sonrojo al mirar a Harry, lo que a sus hermanas no paso desapercibido, pues pensaron''Oh, no, mas competencia no''

-Pense que no encontraria otra familia, y soy muy afortunada de encontrarte padre. Pero de ahi a aceptarme en tu familia...Estoy realmente agradecida.

Los demas de la prole empezaron a presentarse:

-Soy Kahlua, y supongo que ahora soy la segunda en edad.

- Yo soy Harry, ahora el tercero. También tuve una entrada peculiar, se que nos llevaremos bien.

- Soy Moka, y pronto cumplire 9. Un placer.

-Soy Kokoa. Mooou...preferia una hermana menor, asi sigo siendo la pequeña.

Cap 2

-Idiota-Le susurro Moka a su hermana menor.

-Que?

Akua solo sonrío dulcemente mientras estrechaba la mano de Kahlua y la de Harry.

-Estoy muy feliz de tener tres hermanas y un hermano, tan lindas ambas partes-Mirada tensa de las tres hermanas-Es un gusto conoceros.

Issa, se adelanto unos pasos, con una sonrisa en su cara ligeramente ensombrecida, dándole una expresión confiada que podría parecer aterradora.

- Entonces...Akua, quizás sea algo apresurado, pero...¿Podrías mostrarnos tu poder como una de nosotros?

Ahora, tanto Issa como su prole tenían toda la atención en la sala. Esto prometía ser interesante.

-Harry, hijo, da un paso al frente.

Harry obedeció, con expresión preocupante-mente inocente en su rostro, Mientras Akasha y Gyokuro mantenían cara de Poker, pese a estar preocupadas. Harry era un verdadero hijo para Akasha, tanto en crianza como en sangre aunque no en nacimiento, y Gyokuro lo veía de forma similar, como a un muy querido sobrino, y Akua, era muy parecida a su padre, pero a la vez diferente, y querían que entrara a la familia, una nueva hija era bienvenida. Entendían que era necesario según las costumbres, como un ritual de inicio y un análisis. Solo esperaban que Issa no lo llevara muy lejos.

-Ahora, hijo, hija-Issa mantenía esa siniestra expresión constante, pese a no gustarle esto, pero no había otra-No hay necesidad de contenerse. Mataos el uno al otro.

Harry cambio de expresión al instante. Muchos pondrían cara de sorpresa, alteración o miedo. Pero para Harry, esto no era mas que otro día en la familia Shuzen. Por ello, su cara era una hoja en blanco, sin mostrar expresión ni delatar ningún tipo de intención. Incluso sus ojos verde esmeralda, pese a percibir claramente todo detalle, parecían mas opacos y con menos brillo.

Su nueva hermana, sonreía, identificando claramente el significado de esto. El lo había visto, su fuerza. Podía tratar de ocultarlo con esos gestos aniñados e inocentes y su acento chino, pero el vio mas aya. ''El tenia razón'' Pensó Akua''Vamos a llevarnos de fabula''. Tras ese pensamiento, tan solo giro quedando ante el de forma lateral, con el lado derecho ante el izquierdo, en una sutil pero efectiva y versátil postura en guardia.

Las otras tres hermanas expresaban su inquietud en su expresión abiertamente preocupada, en la cuan amenazavan con caer algunas lagrimas: Su nueva hermana ya se hacia querer, y era tambien su querido hermano.

Akua y Harry ya se havian percatado de esto y pese a la cara indescifrable de Harry, pudo poner vastante emocion en su voz.

Akua empezo la frase:

-Aiya(Algo asi como''o por dios'' en chino), no hace falta ponerse asi aun...

Mientras que Harry la termino:

-...ya llorareis cuando haya muerto alguien.

De repente, aun con esa sonrisa, Akua se movio, en un parpadeo, dejando como unica prueva de haverse desprazado, el cambiar de lugar, posicion mientras se movia, ahora visiblemente, mentras su pelo oscuro y sus dos mechones blancos se movian indicando cual havia sido su ruta.

De nuevo parecio meramente un parpadeo, y los demas en la sala vieron como su puño encajava en la cara de su nuevo hermano, el cual, tan rapido como ella reacciono, desviando el golpe con su antebrazo derecho, ocasionando que Akua reaccionara con un codazo hacia el mismo objetivo a lo que harry, desviandolo, contesto con un golpe descendente con el dorso del puño. Golpe con golpe, desvío, contraataque, imperceptiblemente rapido, y pese a tal ferocidady presion, ninguno de los dos cedía terreno. De repente, Harry ataco en un golpe abierto contra la sien de su hermana con su brazo derecho.

Ante tal ataque, se dio la oportunidad. La morena giro la articulacion de su codo, bajandola y subiendo su antebrazo derecho, parando y desviando el golpe, mientras su puño derecho avanzo recta para incrustarse entre las costillas y la boca del estomago de su rival,girando a la vez la muñeca y usando su Yoki, realizando un golpe en espiral de perforación,

-Youho Saishusui(Golpe yokai de perforación, creo)-Dijo Akua.-Deberé disculparme. Ahora sera por ti que lloraran.

-Yo creo que no-Respondió cantarín su hermano.

Ante esto, la recién llegada solo pudo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa. Vio que su puño estaba atrapado en la mano izquierda de su oponente, como en una presa de acero. Pero aun y así el Yoki debería haber dejado su sistema digestivo y nervioso en un caos de dolor, Como podía estar así sin mas? La respuesta vino en un flash, y la formulo en un susurro.

-Hanki(demonio inverso)

Ahora la cosa se ponía tensa. Los ojos de ambos, afilaron y alargaron su pupila, quedando como la de los felinos ante la luz, mientras los iris cambiaban a rojo sangre, al igual que el de sus demás hermanas, que no querían perderse detalle(No, no es como el sharingan, la mejor percepción es por el aumento de la capacidad física por usar su verdadero poder y aumentar su percepción reflejos y demás) aunque los de Moka siempre eran de color rojo, y volvió a notarlo al ver el cambio, por alguna razón no podía suprimir su yoki para adoptar el aspecto de una niña humana normal. Su madre y hermano insistían que era porque era muy fuerte y eso debía desarrollarse antes de saber controlarlo.

Mientras estos pensamientos invadían a la joven Moka, toda la atención, de todos, incluyéndose ella se centraron en lo que podría ser la conclusión. Harry, con flexibilidad y celeridad movió la pierna hacia arriba en lo que parecía una patada de corta distancia mientras esquivaba el corte de la mano cargada con yoki de su rival. En la frente limpia de heridas o marcas (Ya no hay cicatriz en forma de rayo)de Harry, apareció un corte superficial y sangrante, mientras que el abrigo de su hermana estaba rasgado en el hombro derecho, donde apareció un corte profundo y sangrante.

-Aiya, eres realmente bueno. Poca gente a previsto y detenido ese golpe. Y con el Hanki además, a una edad tan joven.

- Podría decir lo mismo, ese estilo tan fluido y el control del yoki en cuchillas mas afiladas y resistentes que las mías...Eres una prodigio.

- Hmm...Analizando a tu enemigo aun atacando sin intención de tener tiempo para hacerlo. Somos realmente parecidos, ambos vamos a muerte desde el principio. Tenias tu razón, sabes?

-Suelo tenerla. Sobre que esta vez?

- Tu y yo nos llevaremos de Maravilla. Vamos a ser grandes hermanos.

Tras ese breve intercambio de palabras Ambos se lanzaron a matar al otro, frenando en seco, como dos estatuas ante la palmada de su padre. Estaban tan concentrados que se habían olvidado de los demás a su alrededor. La señal de alto de su padre les devolvió a la realidad.

-Gracias Akua-Dijo Issa con expresión muy diferente a la de antes. Ahora le adornaba una sincera sonrisa de orgullo paterno- Ahora se cuan fuerte eres. Va mas aya de mis expectativas. Debes de estar cansada por el viaje, descansa por el resto del día.

-Muchas gracias Padre-Respondió esta con una reverencia.

-Hmp, eso no fue tan impresionante-Afirmo Kokoa arrogantemente-Harry nii-sama aun no estava serio de verdad.

-No-Contesto Moka-Eso también se aplica a su rival.

-Moka Nee-sama?

-Solo con intercambiar unos golpes con nii-chan a logrado abrir un hueco y le a hecho usar en Hanki. Y conservando ese nivel constante de serenidad y una gran percepcion. Sin duda es la mas fuerte de nosotras cuatro, solo nii-chan esta a su nivel.

Un criado, se arrodillo tras de Issa:

-Issa-sama, lamento molestarlo pero...

-Si? Dime, que es?

-Actualmente...Hay señales de que alguien a invadido la barrera de los terrenos de la mansión. Debo ir a ver?

-Intrusos? Hmp, dejadlos hacer lo que quieran, seguramente es otra panda de idiotas que van tras mi vida. Si consiguen llegar hasta aquí, entonces seré su oponente. Akasha, te dejo esto a ti.

Mientras tanto, Moka se dio cuenta de que había perdido su colgante favorito, así que fue a buscarlo. Era un regalo de su hermano y no quería perderlo. Justo estaba en el bosque de fuera buscando cuando oyó un gruñido. Antes de poder girarse, una mano con un pañuelo drogado le bloqueaba la respiración.

-EHHH? QUE MOKA A SALIDO?

-Lo siento, Akasha-Dijo Kahlua aguantando unas lagrimillas.-Estaba con ella y de repente...

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que no llevaba su colgante. Espero...que no haya ido a buscarlo.

Kokoa en ese momento vio a su alrededor y cayo en la cuenta de algo.

-Eh? Akua y Nii-sama tampoco están por aquí?

Mientras, en el bosque, los intrusos lanzaron a una paralizada Moka contra un árbol.

-Ehhh? Es solo una niña(Chino)

-Que vamos a hacer con ella?(Chino)

''Chino?''Pensó Moka''Que hace esta gente aquí? Serán los intrusos''. Intento levantarse, pero volvió a caer, pues solo podía moverse con mucho esfuerzo, y solo un poco.''Me echaron una droga cuando me asfixiaron? No me puedo mover bien''.

Apenas acabo ese pensamiento uno de los cinco Yokai, el único con forma humana vestido en seda china blanca se acerco, y pese a tener una sonrisa vagamente tranquilizadora, la agarro por su plateado pelo y tiro de su cabeza hacia arriba para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Ey, princesa, ¿Puedes decirme algo?-Le pregunto el chino en japones casi perfecto-A venido una chica vestida de negro a esta casa esta mañana? Su nombre japones es ...Akua. Hemos venido a matarla.

Moka abrió los ojos en shock.''No venían a por nosotros sino a por nee-san?''

-Qu...Por que...?

-Ehh, no hay necesidad de hablar con ella-Dijo un Yokai calvo con las venas del cráneo remarcadas y larga lengua de serpiente. También tenia un tatuaje de caracteres chinos en la frente y llevaba una katana-Total, vamos a matarles a todos. Primero vamos a matar a esta niña- Con su larga lengua empezó a lamer su espada- Y luego la lanzaremos a la mansión antes de hacer lo mismo con los demás.

-SI-Secundaron los tres restantes- HAGAMOSLO, VENGA HAZLO.

El que parecía mas humano y tranquilo, que aun la tenia cogida por el pelo, solo lanzó un suspiro de consternación.

-Enserio chicos...sois unos salvajes. Pero...si no lo hacemos-Ahora su cara estaba desfigurada por el odio-Nunca nos libraríamos de nuestra rabia.

-HHAHAHA...DE ESO HABLAVAMOS-Dijo el de la katana-Y vamos a empezar con ella.

El calvo agarro a Moka por la pierna y se dispuso a lanzar un tajo.

-Eh? Espera... Que estas?-Dijo Moka-NNOOOOOOO...

De repente, la espada del hombre se paro, al verse claramente como unos dedos surgían de su frente, como si un fantasma le atravesase la cabeza. Su boca, ojos, oídos y los nuevos agujeros abiertos por los dedos empezaron a sangrar. Siguiendo el recorrido del brazo se vio a una chica vestida de negro.

-Akua Nee-san.

-La diablesa-Murmuro uno de los restantes, mientras otro gritó-ES LA DIABLESA NEGRA.

El que hasta ahora parecía humano, cambio sus brazos a algo similar a los brazos de una mantis monstruosa mientras empezaba a hablar.

-Haha, así que al fin nos conocemos. Estoy contento de que vinieras. No te dejare decir que olvidaste lo que nos hiciste...hoy recibirás tu castigo, vas a morir, diablesa.

Akua simplemente les ignoro mientras se giraba y miraba a su hermana menor aun con dificultad para moverse.

-Estas bien Moka? Te han golpeado?-Le tomo gentilmente por la mejilla para mirarla con una expresión tierna de hermana mayor, ignorando que la estaba manchando con la sangre del calvo-Te hicieron daño?

Ahora su expresión era de pena y arrepentimiento sinceros.

-Lo siento, finalmente tengo una hermana... y por mi culpa has tenido que pasar por esto.

El hombre Mantis y los otros tres no hacían mas que enfurecerse.

-Tu pequeña zorra. DEJA DE IGNORARNOS. CUANTO MAS VAS A BURLARTE DE NOSOTROS?

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por las niñas...

Una voz de niño surgió de la nada, alterando a los cuatro incautos, cuando Harry cayo entre ellos, agarrando a dos de ellos por sus cabezas y aplastándolas la una contra la otra.

-...sobre todo cuando no sois mas que dos bichos contra auténticos vampiros.

-Malditos mocosos...OS VOY A MA...

Antes de acabar la frase, Akua se movió en un parpadeo desplazando los brazos de forma similar a cuando lucho contra Harry, y los dos idiotas restantes fueron rebanados en pedazos.

-Si tenéis algo contra mi entonces venid directamente desde el principio.

Harry comenzó entonces la frase que ambos estaban pensando...

-Sois tan débiles que ni siquiera podéis hacer eso...

...Para luego mostrar ambos, Harry y Akua sus ojos rojos y afilados mientras decían simultáneamente:

-...Así que ni os atreváis en pensar en tocar a nuestra hermana.

Harry se acerco a Moka y empezó a limpiarle la sangre de la mejilla mientras Akua se quitava las manchas de sus manos y Moka solo podía murmurar:

-Increible.

Mientras, Harry y Akua la abrazaron.

- Estoy tan contenta de que estes bien.

-Venga, chicas, vamonos a casa.

-Si...Akua Nee-san, Harry Nii-chan.

Cap 3

El tiempo fue pasando en la mansión Shuzen. Ciertamente, Akua encajo a la perfección, y se llevaba de fabula con sus hermanas y hermano, aunque este ultimo era objeto de discusiones de rivalidad entre las cuatro. Por supuesto, Harry, como todo hombre de su edad en esa posición(Soy hombre y se que tan ingenuos podemos ser) No se daba cuenta de misa la mitad en cuanto a esos tranquilos e inquietantes intercambios de frases y situaciones.

Un buen día, se encontraban los cinco en el patio, jugando como los jóvenes hermanos inocentes que eran, cuando al escuchar ladrar a Grey, se giraron y vieron a un hombre viejo, bastante viejo, de larga barba y pelo, ambos plateados, en una túnica purpura y con gafas de media luna, a través de las cuales les observaban unos ojos azules con expresión simpática.

Las reacciones de los niños fueron bastante diferentes. Kahlua pensaba en porque le sonaba, pero no podía dar con ello. Moka y Kokoa le miraban interrogante-mente: Quien era este humano, y porque estaba ahí? Akua, por otra parte, mostraba una expresión de enojo y desprecio.

-Ah, Buenas tardes, señoritas, Harry, esta vuestro padre en casa?

-Porque te interesa, humano?-Pregunto Akua siniestramente seria-O aun mejor, porque deberíamos contestarte? O incluso dejarte seguir vivo?

-Akua nee-san-Dijo Harry-Es amigo mio y de padre. Puedo imaginar a que viene. Es por lo del año que siguiente, profesor?

-Así es.

-Suba por las escaleras, esta en la biblioteca de la torre.

Sin perder su afable sonrisa, Dumbledore empezó a subir por las escaleras hasta desaparecer. Las tres mas jóvenes y Harry se giraron y vieron a su hermana temblando de rabia. El yoki se filtraba fuera de su cuerpo mientras lágrimas caían de sus afilados ojos rojos.

-Akua nee-san-Empezó Harry- Que es lo que...

-Porque? Porque os relacionáis con esa escoria.

-Odias a los humanos, nee-san? Porque?

-Porque?PORQUE?Te diré el Porque, los humanos, estas repugnantes criaturas, fueron los que mataron a mi madre tras horas de tortura. Luego violaron y mataron a todos en la mansión, YO ME SALVE PORQUE MI MADRE ME ENCERRO EN UNA CAMARA OCULTA, Y AL DESCUBRIRME Y NO PODER SACARME ME HICIERON VERLO TODO.

-Akua...

-No eran solo humanos, magos humanos, seres del limite. Vestidos en sus ridículas túnicas y dejando esa marca. Nunca olvidare esa marca de calavera con lengua de serpiente.

-Lengua de serpiente?

Las otras tres hermanas no podían mas que caer de rodillas al imaginar como debió de ser. Estarían empezando a odiar a los humanos si no...

-Busque en toda Asia pero nadie sabia de esa marca, y los que sabían decían que no era bastante fuerte para entrometerme. Por ello entrene hasta caer rendida y siento que aun no es bastante. Durante años ese a sido mi sueño: Volverme un shinso y vengarme de la raza humana

-P...Pero...-Tartamudeo Kokoa- A...Akua nee-san...

-PERO NADA. SABEIS QUE ES VER A VUESTROS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS EN ESA SITUACION, SABEIS QUE ES VIVIRLO VARIAS NOCHES AL MES EN PESADILLAS, SABEIS LO QUE ES REENCONTRSE CON LA PARTE INTACCTA DE VUESTA FAMILIA Y TEMER QUE LES PASE LO MISMO. NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE ESA RAZA ESTE EXTERMINADA O COMO GANADO.

-DEJA DE HABLAR ASI. TE CREES QUE SOLO TU HAS PASADO POR ESO?-Grito Harry-NO TODOS LOS HUMANOS SON ASI, Y LOS MONSTRUOS TAMPOCO SOMOS DE FIAR EN MUCHOS CASOS. LOS QUE VIENEN VARIAS VECES A POR PADRE, LOS QUE ESTUBIERON APUNTO DE MATAR A MOKA ERAN YOKAI, NO HUMANOS.

Los ojos de Harry también estaban en modo vampírico mientras el y su hermana enfrentaban sus voluntades y sus yokis se arremolinaban el uno contra el otro.

-Como vas a saber tu eso, estúpido hermano menor? Tu siempre has estado aquí, con tus padres y tus hermanas, con toda tu vida INTACTA.

-Nee-san(Dijeron las tres hermanas)

-Te equivocas. Recuerdas que te dije que tuve una entrada particular? Deja que te diga algo, yo fui humano. Un Mago, un ser del limite.

Akua retrocedió como ante una bofetada. Su querido hermano menos, aquel que amaba mas que a nada...fue uno de esos seres?

-Dices que querías saber de esa marca. Pues te diré. Esa es la Marca Tenebrosa. El símbolo del mago oscuro mas peligroso de este siglo, el mago británico Lord Voldemort-Escupió Harry-Durante 50 años aterrorizo Gran Bretaña, tomando como seguidores a magos de sangre pura bajo la excusa de exterminar a los hijos de Muggles(humanos normales), y con el tiempo gobernarles a todos. Obviamente busco apoyo en otras razas, pero al final todos serian esclavizados por ellos. También quería extender su influencia mas aya, seguramente ahí tu ataque...

La cara de Harry estaba igual que cuando Issa le dijo que el y Akua se mataran el uno al otro. Las chicas, incluso Akua estaban horrorizadas: Había gente dispuesta incluso a hacerse algo así entre ellos por algo tan patético?

-Hace diez años, se hizo una profecía que expreso que había nacido aquel con el poder para derrotarle. Había dos posibilidades, pero el se decanto por un niño llamado: Harry Potter.

Las cuatro sabían de los Potter, y sabían que fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro, pero no se imaginaban hasta donde llegaba el asunto.

-Una noche de Halloween, cuando el niño tenia un año, los Potter fueron traicionados, pos su mejor amigo Sirius Black. Voldemort les encontró. James Potter fue asesinado mientras trataba de conseguir tiempo a su mujer e hijo a escapar. Dime, un ser despreciable y repugnante se sacrificaría así?

Akua solo podía negar en shock. Tan horrible era ese bastardo? Y tan cobarde? Y...Porque sentía que estivo a punto de ser igual?

- La mujer, Lily Potter, acorralada con su hijo en brazos, sabes que hizo al ver a su amado muerto y su hijo en peligro? Se puso ante Voldemort, y le suplico que la tomara a ella y dejara al niño en paz. Voldemort la mato con la maldición asesina igual que a James. Una maldición imparable e inbloqueable. Nadie había sobrevivido nunca. Entonces alzo la varita y apunto al niño en la frente y repitió el proceso.

Las cuatro estaban cada vez mas horrorizadas. Como podía...

-El sacrificio de su madre y su amor le confirieron una antigua protección, y la maldición reboto, destruyendo el cuerpo de Voldemort y dejando al niño con tan solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente con un fragmento del alma del asesino en ella. Pero Voldemort no murió, no era bastante humano para ello. Esta esperando el momento idóneo para volver.

-Y el niño?-Pregunto Akua. Si ese niño y sus padres pusieron a su enemigo en ese estado ella estaba en deuda. Debía protegerle aunque tuviera que dejar a los presentes, sino nunca estaría en paz- Que paso con el?

-El anciano de antes era Albus Dumbledore, el mayor mago de la luz desde Merlín, y líder de la principal resistencia contra Voldemort. El recogió al niño y fue a dejarlo con sus parientes Muggles pero ellos odiaban la magia. Si el niño hubiese llegado vivo a los 11 años seria tras múltiples maltratos siendo débil y con una psique fragilizada. Así que lo trajo aquí, y lo entrego a Issa y Akasha para que lo adoptaran por sangre y lo convirtieran, destruyendo el fragmento de alma y desterrando el alma de Alucard. El niño era yo. Soy Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, ahora Harry Shuzen-Bloodriver, mi primer recuerdo es el de mi madre suplicando, sabiendo que soy la causa de su muerte. No es lo que somos sino como somos lo que determina si somos buenos o malos, Akua, no te eches a perder como Voldemort o Alucard...yo...no lo soportaría.

Harry, que había estado conteniendo las lágrimas todo este tiempo, a diferencia de sus hermanas, que no pudieron, fue aplastado por el abrazo grupal de sus cuatro hermanas, que lo convirtieron en un peluche/pañuelo de lágrimas muy convincente.

-Harry nii-chan(Balbuceaba Moka)

-Nii-sama(Kokoa)

-Ototo, ototo, esa historia es...muy triste...(Todos sabemos como es Kahlua)

Akua era la mas afectada: Después de como había actuado, hablado y confesado que probablemente habría matado a Akasha, Harry aun se preocupaba por ella.

-Lo siento Harry, de verdad. Perdonarme..sniff...por favor. Haré lo que sea.

-Tran...quila, te...per...do...no, pero...no...puedo...respirar.

Las cuatro le soltaron casi instantáneamente, pero Akua le tomo del mentón y dijo:

-Oh, tranquilo, hermanito...Si lo prefieres puedo aplicarte el Boca-a-boca...

Tras eso empezó otra discusión de hermanas lo cual Harry, pensando''No se que pasa aquí, pero soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra''. Se escabullo.

Issa, Akasha, Gyokuro y Dumbledore lo habían visto y oído todo. No se puede decir que estuvieran tan tranquilos.

-Por muchas veces que lo oiga no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por los actos de Tom.

Akasha simplemente gruñía mostrando sus colmillos, furiosa por no poder liberar su frustración por tener que controlar a Alucard unos años mas. Gyokuro, tenia los dedos hundiéndose en una de las placas de acero de la chimenea, y Issa...Issa...

Estaba totalmente inmóvil en su butaca, como una estatua mirando al vacío, no parpadeaba, no respiraba.

-Voy a encargarme de que hasta la ultima de sus moléculas pida la muerte a gritos.

Ciertamente nadie dudaba de la veracidad de esa declaración. Le habían visto mutilar bastantes asesinos para saber que era capaz de cumplir con ello.

-Creo que seria bueno retomar el tema Issa. El señor vampiro de Inglaterra ya a dado su consentimiento siempre que se use la tradición de doble nacionalidad.

-Usar el apellido ingles, Bloodriver. Íbamos a hacerlo igualmente Albus, deberíamos discutir sobre la alimentación.

-Ah, si. Hemos conseguido reservas en éxtasis temporal de sangre de cerdo, los Muggles han demostrado científicamente que es genéticamente casi idéntica a la humana. Se que seria preferible humana, pero seria problemático de conseguir.

-Albus, que pasaría si se la ofrece algún estudiante?-Propuso Gyokuro-Voluntariamente, claro.

-Si es voluntario y los padres no se quejan, eso si se lo dicen, entonces no hay problema. Volveré el próximo año con la carta para acompañaros al callejón Diagon.

(Salto temporal: 1 año. 28 de Agosto)

Tras todo este tiempo, el grupo estaba mas unido que nunca. En todo este tiempo, Akua les mostró su técnica, Hougetsu Jigentou, pero por alguna razón solo Harry se decidió a aprenderla. ''Esta técnica permite 'retrasar' nuestra existencia, fluyendo de un espacio dimensional a otro haciéndonos intangibles''le dijo la mayor en su momento''De esta forma podemos traspasar y destruir lo que sea, pues si lo deseamos, el espacio recorrido se solidifica un momento en forma de corte o cuchilla.''

En ese momento se encontraban ambos en el patio, tratando de que Harry acabara de aprenderla. Esta parte final consistía en atravesar un bloque de metal con sellos de barrera. Finalmente Harry pudo aprender a activar ese estado y su mano paso a trabes del bloque, partiéndolo por la mitad.

-. POR FIN-Harry alzo a su hermana a volandas y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta darse cuenta de en que posición se había puesto.-Ah, Lo siento Akua Nee-san.

Harry intento dejarla bajar, pero la morena le paso los brazos por el cuello aferrándose a el.

-Oh, y porque hermanito-Ronroneo Akua en su oído-Todos nos emocionamos, ne? Oh, no soy bonita(Introduzca falsas lágrimas aquí mientras Akua Baja) Aiya, soy desagradable para Harry, buuaaa...

-NONONONONONO, Eres muy hermosa Nee-san.

-De verdad? Aiya, que alegría-Ronroneo de nuevo, pegándose a su hermano adoptivo- Como podría premiar-te por tu éxito y halago.

Akua mientras hablaba, fue subiendo la mano por el pecho de Harry hasta posarla en el mentón, y acercar lentamente sus rostros hasta que...

-NEE-SAN

Sus tres hermanas surgieron de la nada, rompiendo el ambiente. La verdad, desde que sus padres les aplicaron el método de tortura paterno llamado (Escalofrío) ''La Charla'', situaciones como esta se daban mas a menudo. Varias veces al día, una como mínimo.

-Akua Nee-san-Dijo Kahlua de forma siniestra mientras hacia crujir sus nudillos-Que estabas haciendo con Ototo.

-Bueno pues...

-La verdad es que finalmente a acabado de enseñarme el jigentou-Defendió Harry a su hermana- Me emocione y la alce a volandas, y al asustarme y bajarle me gasto una broma para que admitiera que es hermosa y me felicitaba por lograr el jigentou.

-Moooou, Ototo/Nii-chan/Nii-sama, no somos hermosas también nosotras.

Harry, viendo por donde iban a ir las cosas trago saliva antes de contestar:

-Por supuesto, todas sois muy hermosas.

-Ah, si?(Akua)

-Entonces(Kahlua)

-Vamos, nii-chan(Moka)

-Dinos(Kokoa)

-Cual es mas hermosa.(dijeron las tres a la vez)

-Ante tal pregunta me veo obligado a citar y seguir el décimo primer mandamiento.

-Aiya, y cual seria?

-Soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra.

Tras pronunciar esa frase, Harry huyo, tan rápido que dejo una figura de polvo en forma de Harry inmóvil en donde estuvo. Pero esto se daba tan a menudo que las chicas se movieron casi igual de rápido mientras gritaban tras el:

-HARRY.

La persecución se prolongo varios minutos, pasando por arboles, rocas, pasillos... hasta volver al inicio, donde el joven freno en seco. Las chicas, viendo que esto no era normal frenaron también, y vieron al mismo anciano de la ultima vez.

-Profesor Dumbledore-Dijo Harry-Ya llego el día?  
-Así es, joven. Aquí tienes la lista. Normalmente te daría carta de aceptación, pero ya se aclaro todo el año pasado.

-Que quiere decir, señor?-Pregunto Moka en medio de su curiosidad infantil-Aceptación en que?

-Lo siento chicas, pero voy a tener que irme.

-QQUUUUEEEEEE? A DONDE? PORQUE?

-Ya os conté que soy mago, debo ir a una escuela de magia, como la mayoría, y Hogwars es la de mi país natal.

Las tres mas jóvenes, en un río de lágrimas, rogando para que no se fuera.

-Porque no nos lo dijiste- Siseo Akua furiosa- RESPONDE

-Creí que tras contaros mi historia era mas que obvio. Tengo que aprender magia, responder ante mi herencia y además, te prometí que te traería a los responsables vivos o muertos, no?

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Akua-Resonó la voz de Issa en todo el patio-Todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría.

-Padre.

Akasha y Gyokuro salieron de detrás de Issa, así como el jefe de mayordomos, que llevaba un carro enorme de maletas.

-Además, Harry puede venir en vacaciones de invierno y verano-Aclaro Akasha- De verdad creéis que os abandonaría así sin mas? Sois lo que mas quiere, tened un poco de fe.

Las niñas cortaron sus lágrimas y se sonrojaron ante este comentario.

-No...puedo..respirar.

Las chicas lo soltaron de nuevo, y justo en ese momento, se dieron cuenta del equipaje.

-Acaso vamos a algún lado?

-Así es-Le sonrío Akasha a su hija- Vamos a acompañar a Harry en sus compras y durante su estancia antes de ir a Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts?-Pregunto Kokoa-Ese es el nombre de la escuela? Suena raro.

Dumbledore, avanzo hasta quedar entre ambos grupos, y silbó. En medio de una llamarada en su brazo derecho, apareció un ave de color rojo y dorado, con apariencia similar a un cisne.

-Este es Fawkes, mi fénix. Nos llevara al caldero chorreante. Es un bar simple y viejo, un antro de mala muerte, pero la parte de arriba esta llena de lujos. Pueden hospedarse arriba si desean, o en un hotel. Allí esta la entrada al callejón.

-Ese pájaro...-Empezó Kokoa escéptica-De verdad puede llevarnos a todos a través de medio mundo?

-Se que cuesta de creer, pero es así. No tenéis mas que agarraros fuerte a las maletas y a las plumas de su cola.

(Unos minutos mas tarde, en el caldero Chorreante)

Una gran llamarada, y todo el grupo estaba ante el pub mencionado. Dumbledore estaba impasible, mientras que Issa, Akasha y Gyokuro junto con el mayordomo estaban tan pálidos que pasarían por vampiros de película barata. Y los niños...

-Bgg...Buueeeggghhhhh-Kokoa y Moka vomitaban en un contenedor, mientras Harry las imitaba en una papelera y preguntaba.-Alguien a visto la catapulta con la que nos han estrellado? Estáis todas Bien?-Observó a sus hermanas menores al lado suyo y eso quedo claro, pero vio a sus hermanas mayores algo pálidas e inmóviles.-Kahlua nee-san? Akua Nee-san?

Ya medio recuperado se acerco a las nombradas y las examinó bien.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡se han desmayado de pie!

-Si, suele pasar las primeras veces-Aclaro el Director-Pero ya hemos llegado.

Issa y sus esposas decidieron mandar al mayordomo a buscar un hotel. El antro estaba bien para pasar el rato, pero tenían una elegancia que mantener en cuanto a hospedaje.

-Albus, la próxima vez, iremos en avión.

Tras entrar en el bar, Albus les guío a trabes del antro oscuro hasta encontrase con un hombre enorme, el mas grande que havian visto todos en su vida. A la pobre Kokoa le parecía un gigante de los de los cuentos.

-Ah, Hagrid. Veo que estas aquí como te pedi.

-Asi es, profesor Dumbledore. Me e encontrado tambien con el proferos Quirrel. Viene a buscar un nuevo libro sobre vampiros

-A...assssi e...e...es. M...me ressssult...tan un tema uttttil y fascinannnnnttttee-Tartamudeo el nombrado Quirrel-Pensaba men...cionar lo básico en pri...primer año.

-Aiya, realmente le gustan los vampiros profesor?

-Tuve unnnnna...mala exp...periencia en el Co...congo, por ello t...tarta..mudeo, pero pese al susto, me si...siguen pareci...endo fascinnnnantes. Realmente lo que me atttterra es luchar con uno deeee n...nue...vo.

-Oh, en tal caso usted y yo nos llevaremos bien este año profesor-Contesto Harry- Podría ayudarle en la explicación.

-Oh, y e...eso señor...

-Bloodriver, señor. Y es mas que nada por un pequeño detalle.

Harry tan solo le miro a los ojos mientras las dos esmeraldas verdes que el se afilaban las pupilas y se volvían de color rojo sangre en los iris. Quirrel salto de su asiento en un bote que le hizo caer de culo al suelo, donde recupero la compostura mientras se levantaba.

-Lo sssiento p...por el arrebattto. Solo no m...me lo esp...esperaba. Realmente aprreciare su ayud...da Bloodriver.

Tras excusarse, el pobre profesor salio en dirección al callejón. Todos miraban al joven con una ceja alzada, y digo TODOS.

-Que? Tiene que saber a que atenerse.

-Eso no te lo negamos Otouto, pero podrías haber sido mas suave.

-Dijo que le asustaba luchar, y me e ofrecido a ayudarle en mis clases, como voy a ser mas suave?

-Esperando hasta haberlo convencido de que no debe asustarse aun?

-Na...Muy aburrido.

* * *

Cap4

-Bueno, Hagrid-Se dirigió el anciano al gigante-Yo iré a lo de Gringotts, te encargo que guíes a esta familia en sus compras.

-Como desee, profesor.

Dumbledore, simplemente se apareció hasta el banco, mientras que el grupo siguió al medio-gigante hasta la parte trasera del bar, hasta llegar al patio, que parecía tener solo unas cuantas cajas. Kokoa decidió expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-De verdad hay una entrada aquí?

-Oh, si. Veamos...-Hagrid empezó a murmurar contando los ladrillos que iba picando en la pared con un paraguas rosa que se saco del abrigo.-Tres arriba...Dos al lado...

Dio tres golpes con la punta del paraguas. Entonces,los ladrillos empezaron a moverse y a desaparecer, harta formar un hueco redondo lo bastante grande para el gigantesco hombre que daba a una calle pavimentada llena de gente vestida con túnicas. Hagrid sonrío al ver las caras de sorpresa de la familia de vampiros, pero no se dio cuenta de la gran gota estilo anime que tenían en la nuca, mientras pensaban ''Un paraguas rosa?''

La entrada se cerro con los correspondientes ladrillos, inmediatamente después de que el grupo pasara a trabes de ella.

-Veamos...-Se dirigió a ellos Hagrid- Tienen ya dinero de magos o deberíamos pasar por Gringotts?

-Que es Gringotts, señor Hagrid?-Preguntó Moka- Nunca lo había oído hasta hoy.

-Se trata del banco de los magos, hija-Le contesto Akasha- Tanto tu padre, como Gyokuro y yo tenemos cuentas, pero deberíamos pasar a recoger dinero y a atender un pequeño asunto.

-Menos mal que no e comido.(declaro Hagrid)

-Eh?- Se extraño Akua-Y eso porque, señor?

-Solo Hagrid, por favor. Y es por las carretillas del banco.

-Chicas, sabéis que significa eso, no?

-Si-Le contestaron las niñas a su hermano-MONTAÑA RUSA.

Tanto Hagrid, como los padres de los niños gimieron de consternación.

(Ya ante Gringotts)

_Entre, extraño, pero preste atención  
A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia  
Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,  
Deberán pagar en su vuelta.  
Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con  
Encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí._

-Como podéis ver, solo un loco intentaría robar-Menciono el hombre gigante-No hay lugar mas seguro, salvo Hogwarts quizás.

Kahlua, sonrió inocentemente mientras le miraba.

-Desafío aceptado.

-COMO?

-Era broma, era broma...

Al parar por la puerta, justo se toparon con el profesor Dumbledore, que se acercaba con un duende a ellos.

-Ah, Hagrid, Issa, Akasha, Gyokuro...Veo que habéis decidido pasar antes por el banco.

-Así es Albus-Aclaro Gyokuro.-Antes de sacar algo de dinero debemos hacer un cambio en la bobeda de Harry.

-Ahhh, claro, sabia que olvidaba algo. Tomad, la llave de su cuenta. El señor Griphook aqui quzas pueda atenderles.

-Claro, señor Albus.

Cuando Dumbledore salio del banco para desaparecerse hasta Hogwarts, Griphook les guio hasta una mesa, en donde se sento en un alto taburete antes de rebisar en su libro para proceder.

-Y bien, cual es la situacion, señores...

-Shuzen y Bloodriver.

Griphook, de la impresion dejo caer la pluma, que procedio a subir sola hasta la mesa, y cuando se recupero, con las manos temblorosas, cogio de nuevo la pluma antes de tartamudear:

-Oh, D'arbit. Lamento si e sido irrespetuoso, milord, miladys.

-No se preocupe, Griphook, no hay razon para temer. Aqui siempre han sido optimos con su eficiencia, y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Bien, bien...En fin, cual es su menester aqui, señor?

-Vera, principalmente deseamos sacar unos cuantos galeones de las cuentas 357 y 370. Ademas, con estricto secreto por supuesto, deseariamos cambiar el nombre a cuenta de esta camara...

Al terminar la frase, Issa puso la llave entregada por Dumbledore en la mesa. Al reconocerla, Griphook, abrio los ojos de la impresion, mirando a Harry antes de pasar el cambio de archivo hacia el director.

-Listo, ahora, si son tan amables de seguirme...

Griphook les abrio la puerta hacia las camaras y la cerro tras pasar todos. Cuando silvó, aparecio una vagoneta que les llevo cuesta abajo a gran velocidad, dando varias vueltas y saltos, Hasta que llegaron a una de las camaras.

-Camara 357.

Los adultos bajaron tan rapido como pudieron, pero los niños...los niños aun estavan con los brazos arriba y pidiendo...

-Otra, otra, otra...

-Niños-Tratava de calmarles Gyokuro- Tenemos que ir a otras dos camaras mas antes de salir, recordais?

Los niños bajaron del vehiculo, observaron a Griphook abrir la camara asi como el hecho de que parecian haber caras en la puerta.

-Que son estas caras?(Pregunto Kokoa)

-Oh, no gran cosa- le resto importancia el duende- solo gente que toco la puerta sin autorizacion y fue atrapada.

-Cada cuanto miran si hay alguien nuevo?

-Cada 10 años mas o menos(Repuso Griphook con una sonrisa)

No huvo respuestas a ese comentario, solo expresiones de asombro ante la cantidad de oro en esta camara y en la siguiente, la numero 370. Casi todo era oro, solo con una pequeña cantidad de plata. Hasta las mismas paredes parecian cubiertas de galeones.

(Tras otro viaje en la vagoneta infernal)

-Camara 687.

Griphook abrio la puerta con un gran chirrido. Dentro havia montañas de galeones de oro, columnas de monedas de plata y carretillas de monedas de bronce.

-Es todo tuyo, Harry.

Menos mal que los niños eran inmortales, de lo contrario les habria dado un infarto. O 5.

Harry (y sus hermanas a quienes quiso darles algo como compensacion por su larga ausencia) llenaron bolsas con las monedas de cada tipo, pero aun y asi el paisaje no cambio mucho.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, esta se esfumo, y Hagrid, un poco verde, le pregunto al duende.

-Podria ir algo mas lento?

-Se siente. Velocidad unica.

(Ya fuera del banco)

Una vez salieron, los niños no sabian donde ir primero. Por otra parte, los adultos apenas se tendian en pie. Podian pilotar jets, matar dragones, y otras proezas...Pero los vagones de Gringotts...

-Niños-Empezo a sugerir Akasha-Que os parece si vais a por los uniformes y nosotros nos reponemos en el Caldero Chorreante? Me temo que no tenemos vuestra resistencia a las montañas rusas.

-Si, madre(Respondieron Moka y Harry)

-Kahlua, Akua-Pidio Gyokuro-Cuidad de estos tres hasta que volvamos, de acuerdo?

-A la orden.

Los adultos se dirigieron hacia el portal del bar que se encontrava frente a la mencionada tienda ''Madame Malkin: Tunicas para todas las ocasiones'' en la que entraron Harry y sus hermanas.

La encargada, Madame Malkin(que original) era una bruja sonriente y regordeta con una tunica de color malva

-Oh, tres para Hogwarts?(pregunto la bruja)

-No, señora-Contesto Akua, pues Kahlua y las demas se entretenian mirando a su alrededor.- Solo mi hermano aqui. Nosotras solo lo acompañamos.

-Oh, bien. Por aqui, por fabor, alli hay otro que se lo esta provando.

Les llevo al fondo, donde habia un chico de la edad de Harry, de cara palida y afilada, con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atras, que se encontrava subido en un taburete mientras una segunda bruja le marcaba con agujar una tunica que le iba demasiado larga. Para ser sinceros, el chico no les caia bien a ninguno de los cinco(es una norma no escrita: Cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia odia a Malfoy). Madame Malkin hizo a Harry subir al taburete de al lado y empezó a marcar otra tunica en el.

-Hola-Dijo el chico-Tu también vas Hogwarts?

-Obviamente.

-Mi padre esta aqui al lado mirando mis libros, y mi madre observa las varitas-Dijo con una voz afectada-Luego los arrastrare a mirar las escobas. No entiendo porque a los de primero no nos dejan tener una, veré si consigo que me compren una y si consigo colarla. Y tu, tienes escoba?

-No.

-Juegas a Quidditch?

-Lo veo difícil sin escoba, no crees?

-Y sabes a que residencia iras?

-No

-Bueno, la verdad es que nadie lo sabe hasta que va, no? Yo se que ire a Slytherin, toda mi familia a ido durante generaciones. Te imaginas ir a Hufflepuff?

-Me es indiferente, la verdad(Harry cada vez desconfiaba mas de este tipo)

-Y...Estas chicas que te acompañan?

-Son mis hermanas: Akua, Kahlua, Moka y Kokoa.

-Nombres raros.

-No somos de por aqui.

-Y vuestros padres?

-Digamos que no les gustan los vagones de Gringotts y estan reponiendo fuerzas.

-Pero son de los nuestros, no?

Akua, que se imaginava por donde iban a ir los tiros, entrecerro los ojos suspicazmente ypreguntó:

-De los nuestros?

-Si mujer, un mago y una bruja.

-Nuestro hermano-dijo Moka, que tenia los ojos entrecerrados y esteva a la sombra, por lo que no se veia que eran constattemente rojos- Es el unico mago de la familia.

-Oh-Dijo el chico antes de bajar del tabure cuando le quitaron la tunica, para mirarlos con una expresion de desprecio y decirle a Harry-Entonces eres un patetico SangreSucia.

Kahlua, con velocidad sobrehumana, alzo al mocoso por el cuello de la camisa mientras Kokoa desplego una lanza y apunto a la cara del niño que empezó a patalear mientras chillava''Soltadme, repugnantes Muggles, no sabeis quien soy?''

-Cierra la boca, mocoso-Dijo Akua mientras todos le mostravan sus ojos vampiricos-No se como te han enseñado pero dejame decirte que con nosotros no sirve. Si nos molestas te arrepentiras, entendido?

En cuanto sus hermanas menores soltaron al niño, este salio corriendo tan rapido como pudo, es decir, bastante lento, pero en el proceso, trato de empujar a Moka. Esta, solo le agarro del brazo y le lanzo contra el suelo de la puerta para decirle con una cara aterradora:

-Conoce tu lugar, gusano inferior.

El niño casi se mea encima antes de salir de la tienda, casi chocando con Issa y sus esposas, mientras huia chillando como una nena.

Issa, al acabar de entrar, y ver como estava la situacion lanzo un suspiro. Estos magos y sus tonterias...

Tras calmar a las dependientas y pagar la ropa, decidieron pasar con Hagrid por la tienda de libros, donde no vieron al niño ni a nadie que se le pareciera. Mientras compravan, Kahlua, en un alarde de inocencia infantil preguntó:

-Hagrid, que es el Quidditch?

-Es nuestro deporte, parecido al futbol o el basquet de los Muggles, pero se juega en escobas...cuatro pelotas...Las reglas son algo dificiles de explicar...

-Y...-Pregunto Moka-Que son Hufflepuff y Slytherin?

-Eso, hija-Aclaro Issa-Son las casas en las que se divide Hogwarts de acuerdo a sus cuatro fundadores: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada una tiene caracteristicas diferentes. Esta ultima es donde fue Voldemort.

Ante la mencion hubo dos reacciones: Hagrid tuvo un escalofrio por la mencion, y Akua se helo mientras yoki e instinto asesino afloravan de ella antes de que Harry la tomara del hombro y la calmara.

Una vez lo tenian todo, solo faltava la varita. Los cinco habian esperado eso desde que entraron al callejon. Sus padres y guia no estaban tan entusiasmados, pero siempre era interesante ver como hacian algunas cosas los seres del limite.

-Para la varita, Olivanders-Declaro Hagrid-Uno de los mejores fabricantes, y en opinion de muchos, el mejor.

La tienda era estrecha, polvorienta y bastante antigua. En el cartel decia ''Olivanders: Fabricantes de varitas desde 382 a.C.'' estava aparentemente vacia y en sielncio apsoluto. Los vampiros se sentian seriamente abrumados por la imponencia de la magia en el local.

-Buenas tardes.

La voz de un anciano resono a sus espaldas: Moka y Harry alzaron la guardia, asi como Akua, mientras Kahlua y Kokoa apuntavan al cuello del anciano. Sus padres, sorprendidos pero apenas sobresaltados, les calmaron, mientras el anciano les observava a cada uno.

-Ah, si, hacia tiempo que no veia a uno de los suyos aqui-Dijo antes de ver a Hagrid- RUBEUS, RUBEUS HAGRID. Varita de roble...dos palmos. A que se doblava bien?

-Mucho señor...

-Al menos hasta que te expulsaron.

-Aun guardo los trozos, señor.

-Pero no los usas, no?

-No, no señor(Dijo Hagrid aguantando su paraguas rosa)

-Hmmm...Muy bien, señor...

-Bloodriver.

Olivander, que no se esperaba esa contestacion, casi tubo un infarto. ¡El hijo de uno de los tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas venia a comprar a su tienda!

-Bueno, esto fue algo...inesperado. En fin, cual es su mano de varita?

-Soy diestro.

Una cinta metrica empezó a tomar medidas de Harry: De la espalda al dedo, de la cintura al codo, de la axila a la rodilla, del hombro al suelo...y asi sucesivamente mientras Olivander mirava en los estantes y decia:

-En Olivanders todas la varitas poseen una sustancia magica muy potente, señor Bloodriver. Usamos plumas de fenix, pelo de unicornio y fibras de corazon de dragon. No hay dos varitas iguales, asi como no hay dos fenixs, unicornios o dragones iguales, y no se obtiene el mismo resultado con la varita de otro.

-Y hay alguna utilidad en tomarle estas medidas?(Pregunto Gyokuro)

-Aparte de distraer al cliente mientras busco varitas potenciales? Ni una sola.

Ahora habia una graaan gota de sudor en la nuca de cada uno.

-Veamos esta: Caoba y pluma de fenix. Flexible.

Pero tan pronto como la toco, Olivanders se la quito y le dio otra.

-No, no...veamos...Ebano y pelo de unicornio.

Un jarron en llamas mas tarde, Olivanders probo con otra. Probaron y probaron hasta que Olivanders, Alegre por el desafio dijo:

-Complicado, eh? Bien, me gustan los desafios. Veamos esta...Acebo y pluma de fenix barnizada con sangre de dragon. Palmo y medio. Versatil.

En cuanto la varita toco los dedos de Harry, un aura roja le rodeo mientras del suelo salian sombras de humo en forma de murcielagos que se disolvian al poco.

-BRAVO, BRAVO. Curioso muy curioso...

Al poco de que el anciano metiera la varita de nuevo en su estuche y la envolviera, Harry pregunto.

-Que es tan curioso.

-Recuerdo cada varita vendida, señor Bloodriver. Y la pluma de fenix de la suya vino con una mas. Solo una mas. La del que no debe ser nombrado.

Harry con una ceja lebantada miro a su madre que vocalizo ''Voldemort'' antes de dar las gracias, y, tras pagar, salir en direccion al hotel.

(Unas horas mas tarde, en el hotel)

Tras todo el viaje, la familia decidió celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry Se pasaron dos días celebrándolo, a modo de fiesta de despedida también. Hasta el mayordomo participo en la fiesta.

Akua, aprovecho la estancia en el callejón para comprarle a Harry unas gafas de sol con cierta peculiaridad.

-Hermanito, estas gafas tienen función de prismático. Pueden ver hasta unos 200 metros mas que nosotros mismos, y además incluyen brújula y mapa. Solo piensa en un lugar y te indican el camino mas corto.

Harry la abrazo fuertemente, asegurando que las usaría siempre que hubiera oportunidad. Kahlua se acerco con lo que parecía un pergamino ninja algo preocupada.

-Esto...indica el arte olvidado-Dijo preocupada por ofenderle. Sus padres decían que no había que avergonzarse de ese poder y que esa norma era estúpida, pero cada cual piensa a su forma- Hay un apartado para cada forma y cambios parciales. Lo siento si...

Antes de que la joven dejara caer alguna lágrima, Harry la abrazó, asegurando que le encantaba y que iba a aprendérselo de memoria. Esto provocó el alivio de la vampira bronceada antes de que llegara Moka y algo roja, le entregara un guardapelo dorado dentro del cual había cuatro espacios, cada uno con la foto de cada una de ellas.

-Como puedes ver las fotos se mueven. Es para que nos recuerdes mientras estas en el colegio.

- Siempre os recuerdo-Aclaro el niño- Siempre pienso en mis hermanitas. Os quiero, recordáis?

Las cuatro se sonrojaron ante esto mientras sus padres y mayordomo se reían ante la escena. No podían esperar a como actuarían en unos años. Oh, seria taaaaaaaaaan divertido.

-Mi turno-Interrumpió Kokoa mientras dejaba ante Harry una cajita con agujeros y un lazo-Veamos el mio.

Harry lo abrió, preguntándose que habría conseguido Kokoa. Al sacar la tapa, un murciélago plateado(parecido a Ko-chan) se poso en su hombro.

-Es un murciélago Bake-bake! Gracias Kokoa.

-Así podrás enviarnos cartas. Además, se puede transformar en armas.

-Harry-Dijo Akasha- Puedes mostrarme el puño derecho?

Harry, intrigado, obedeció a su madre, que toco la gema del anillo que tenia en el dedo corazón y dijo: Código introducido.

-Akasha- Dijo Akua-Que has hecho?

-Veras, Harry aquí es un shinso.

Reacción de las cuatro niñas y el cumpleañero:

-QQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE?

-Como lo oís. El anillo te mantiene como un vampiro normal. Ahora, podrás quitártelo y soltar toda tu fuerza. Si quieres contener tu aura en ese estado centrate como siempre, solo mas duro.

-Madre... Gracias.-Dijo abrazándola- No podría desear una mejor familia.

Poco después, Issa le dio una capa/alas, una capa que se transforma en unas alas (Como en batman begins, pero volar mas que planear), y Gyokuro le dio un puñal capaz de multiplicarse.

(Ya en la estación de King Cross)

-Madre...estas segura?-Pregunto Harry al observarlo todo- Porque no lo veo.

-Si, estoy segura. Dice 9 y ¾.

La familia se encontraba en la estación buscando el anden que debía llevarles a Hogwarts, pero no parecía estar a la vista. Iban a desesperarse cuando...

-Lleno de Muggles, como uno esperaría.

''Muggles'' Pensaron los vampiros. Giraron la vista y vieron a una mujer bajita y pelirroja, acompañada por cuatro chico y una niña pelirrojos. Claramente no eran de clase alta, pero eso no importaba. No estaban rodeados de vampiros nobles, sino de humanos y una escuela de magia.

-Que anden era, mama?(Pregunto el chico mas joven)

- 9 y ¾.

Issa, vio la oportunidad. Abordo a la señora, interrumpiendo su paso para preguntar:

-Disculpe, a dicho 9 y ¾? Para Hogwarts?

-Ehhh...-Balbuceaba la mujer sorprendida y sonrojada.-Si, asi es.

-Uf, menos mal-Aclaro Akasha-No sabemos llegar al anden, y nuestro hijo Harry también va.

La mujer, observó a la familia, sorprendiéndose de la juventud de las mujeres y la belleza en general por lo que vio al observarles de uno en uno, deteniéndose sorprendida al fijarse en Moka.

-Su hija es una...?

Los dos gemelos que iban con ella entraron en escena, uno a cada lado de Moka.

-Wow, que pasada...

-...eres una vampira?...

-...Bonitos ojos. Cambian cuando quieres?

Moka, les miro fijamente antes de declarar.

-No, nací así y aun no e aprendido a hacerlo-Bajó la cabeza con aire depresivo mientras formaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.-Jooooo...Incluso Kokoa puede controlar su aura, porque yo no puedo?

-Venga, venga...-Le dijo Harry abrazándola a modo de consuelo- No pasa nada, es porque eres fuerte, veras como aprendes.

Moka se asomo por encima del hombro de Harry, aun fingiendo y devolviéndole el abrazo, mostrando los dedos a sus hermanas en una V mientras vocalizaba ''Victoria'', para rabia y envidia de las demás.

La mujer les dio un par de golpes en la cabeza a los gemelos antes de decirles a los vampiros mayores.

-Lo lamento por la falta de delicadeza de mis hijos.

-Oh, no se preocupe-Le contesto Gyokuro- Moka solo esta bromeando, las niñas son muy apegadas a su hermano y aprovechan los últimos momentos hasta vacaciones. Y usted es?

- Molly Weasley, y estos son mis hijos-Dijo señalándoles respectivamente- Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.

-Un placer-Dijo Issa- Yo soy Issa Shuzen.

Ante esta declaración, todos los Weasley quedaron al borde del infarto ''El señor Vampiro de Japón''. No era algo que se viera cada día.

-Y ellas dos son mis esposas, Gyokuro Shuzen y Akasha Bloodriver.

Otro infarto colectivo. ''La líder de los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas''.

-Y estos son nuestros hijos: Akua, Kahlua, Harry, Moka y Kokoa.

-Es...es un honor lord Shuzen

-Por favor, solo Issa, no estamos en mi país, además parece que nuestros hijos van a llevarse bien. Pero, digame...como se accede a la plataforma?

-Oh. Solo hay que dirigirse al espacio entre la 9 y la 10 con decisión. Chicos, demostradlo.

-Gred y Forge a la orden Madame.

Los gemelos se dirigieron uno tras otro a la plataforma para desaparecer al tocar la pared, al igual que Percy y su hermano Ron. La señora Weasley cogió a Ginny de la mano y fue en la misma dirección.

La familia de vampiros pasó al otro lado, y vio una locomotora antigua escarlata, y un lugar lleno de magos. Un cartel decía ''Hogwarts expres: 11 de la mañana''.

El humo de la maquina les traía recuerdos a los tres vampiros adultos, de hace varias décadas. Los primeros vagones estaban llenos de gente, algunos sacaban medio cuerpo por las ventanas al despedirse.

-Akua.-Dijo Issa- El camino es largo, y necesitaría un informe de un par de cosas. Quiero que escoltes a tu hermano hasta Hogwarts...

-EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?

Las tres hermanas se exaltaron ante esto. Porque solo Akua?

-Nada de Eh's. Vuestra hermana paso mucho tiempo con la familia Miu, así que sabe como hacer este tipo de encargos. Como decía, quiero un informe de cada profesor que tenga clases con Harry y del rendimiento en las primeras clases. Me darás el informe personalmente cuando Albus te envié de vuelta.

-Si, padre.

Tras hacerle una reverencia a su padre, Akua miro a sus hermanas y alzo los dedos en V mientras murmuraba ''Victoria'' Para celos de sus tres hermanas menores.

Issa y sus dos mujeres vieron esto con gran diversión, antes de que Gyokuro se abrazara a su marido y le ronroneara al oído.

-Lo has hecho a propósito, verdad?

-Me conocéis demasiado bien.

-Ohh...vaya-dijo Akasha en un susurro en su otro oído- Issa en un malvado manipulador. Que planeara hacerles a estas señoritas.

-Quien sabe, Akasha-Dijo Gyokuro- Solo podemos esperar...con ansias.

Harry vio esto con una gota en la nuca.''Tienen que montar esta escena en publico?''

Harry, con le ayuda de Akua subía las cosas al tren, cuando noto un tirón en su chaqueta. Al girarse vio a la niña pelirroja, Ginny, mirando hacia abajo, tan roja como su pelo.

-E...estoo...(introduzca aquí el gesto de dedos que hace Hinata) Me llamo...Ginny. Encantada.

-Hola, Ginny. Yo soy Harry Bloodriver. Parece que seremos compañeros de colegio el año próximo.

Ginny solo podía tartamudear sus contestaciones, a un pobre Harry que no se enteraba de que estaba pasando(ingenuo, verdad?), mientras una sola frase pasaba por la mente de sus cuatro hermanas:

''Oh, mierda, otra vez no.''

Una vez ya con el baúl cargado y compartimento encontrado, Harry y Akua saludaban a su familia, mientras observaban a los Weasley.

-Oh, Percy, eres prefecto?-Dijo uno de los gemelos- No nos lo habías dicho...

-...o si. Una vez...

-...o dos...

-...por minuto...

-...durante todo el verano.

-Vosotros callad-Les dijo la señora Weasley- Este año comportaos. Si vuelvo a recibir una lechuza que diga...que habéis hecho volar un váter o algo...

-Nunca hemos hecho volar un váter.

-Pero es buena idea. Gracias, mama.

Harry solo le susurro a Akua '' Dos galones a que lo hacen''.

-No tiene gracia! Y cuidad de Ron.

Cuando por fin subieron al tren y este empezó a avanzar, la niña estaba en lágrimas despidiéndose. Harry miro como se despedía su familia mientras sus tres hermanas le miraban con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Cuando dejaron atrás la estación, el mas joven de los pelirrojos entro.

-Os importa que me siente? Esta casi todo lleno.

-Aiya-Dijo Akua-Claro, sientate.

-Ey, Ron-Uno de los gemelos le llamó- Vamos a la mitad del tren. Lee tiene una tarantula enorme.

El otro saludo a los vampiros:

-Permitid que nos presentemos solos, yo soy Fred, y mi gemelo favorito es George. Somos los bromistas oficiales de Hogwarts.

-Encantados-Contesto Harry- Ella es mi hermana china favorita, Akua Shuzen. Y yo soy su hermano favorito, Harry Bloodriver.

-Aiya, Harry, soy tu única hermana china, y tu eres mi único hermano.

-Ya decía yo que tenia poca competencia.

Los gemelos no podían dejar de sonreír. Ellos actuaban de forma parecida. Ron decidió dejarse llevar por la curiosidad:

-De verdad sois vampiros?

Harry sonrío mostrando los colmillos.

-La ultima vez que lo comprobé no eramos hadas.

-Guai-Dijeron a la vez los gemelos, para luego decir Fred- De verdad sois hijos de la lider de los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas.

-Aiya, no. Solo Harry aquí es hijo de Akasha, y también Moka. Yo soy la hija ilegitima del señor Shuzen.

-Dijiste que eras china. Has oido sobre la ''Diablesa negra''?

-Bastante a menudo, si. También la e visto.

-Nee-san, por favor, deja de confundirles.

-Vale, vale. Mi nombre es Akua Shuzen, apodada ''La Diablesa Negra''

El color de las caras de los tres pelirrojos se esfumo, para, poco después preguntar los tres a la vez:

-Por favor, por favor, por favor...Nos firmarías un autógrafo?

-Ara, ara... lo que sea por mis fans. Pero no lo extendáis por ahi, Ok?

En cuanto firmo los tres pergaminos, los niños fueron a ver al tal Lee, no sin antes jurar que no dirían de donde sacaron los autógrafos.

-Y...-Comenzó Ron-como es vivir en una mansión de vampiros?

-Aiya...un aburrimiento de etiqueta

-Y un entretenimiento continuo en luchas atentados y entrenamiento. Dinos, toda tu familia hace magia?

-Si. Soy el sexto hermano en venir. Esperan mucho de mi: Bill y Charlie, que ya han acabado fueron respectivamente jefe de prefectos y capitán de Quidditch. Percy es Prefecto, y esos dos, pese a como la arman, sacan muy buenas notas. Si logro algo, no tendra merito. Y todo es heredado: La ropa de Bill, la varita de Charlie y la rata vieja de Percy-Dijo sacando a la mencionada de su bolsillo- Como ahora es Prefecto le regalaron una lechuza, y este bicho no hace mas que comer y dormir.

-Venga, no esta tan mal-Dijo Harry-La primera vez que Akua y yo nos conocimos, nos encargaron luchar a muerte para evaluarnos.

-En serio?

A base de ir hablando se fueron alejando de Londres. Akua pensaba que los Weasley, aun siendo pobres eran muy buena gente, y cuando se trata con no-vampiros, eso es lo que realmente se aprecia. Al poco, paso una señora con un carro de dulces. Por lo que Harry compro bastante de todo. Hasta tenían caramelos con sabor a sangre. Acabaron invitando a Ron a cambio de algo de cultura de los dulces.

-Y...-dijo Akua-No serán ranas de verdad, no?

-No, solo es un hechizo. Es chocolate, por lo que se disuelve en la boca. Y viene con cromos coleccionables. Cuidado con los Berttye Bott. Todos los sabores es TODOS los sabores. Algunos normales, pero también brécol, cera, pimienta...A Fred le toco uno con sabor a mocos.

Harry, mientras de deleitaba con los dulces de sangre murmurando:''O-, suave, perfecta'', mientras Akua veía que le toco el cromo de Dumbledore, pero al leerlo y volverlo a girar vio que la imagen ya no estaba. No era tan raro, en el callejón Diagon vio cosas así.

Picaron a la puerta y entraron un niño regordete y una chica de pelo tupido de color castaño.

-Perdonad-Dijo el niño-Habéis visto a mi sapo?

-Tranquilo, Neville, lo encontraremos.

-Habéis probado con el hechizo Accio?

Todos salvo Akua se quedaron mirando a Harry con ojos como platos.

-Oh, vamos, en serio. A nadie se le había ocurrido?

Tras atraer al sapo, la niña se presento como Hermione Granger, y el chico como Neville Longbottom.

-Ron Weasley.

-Akua Shuzen.

-Harry Bloodriver.

Harry estaba empezando a lamentar no llevar una cámara para inmortalizar las expresiones de la gente que oía eso por primera vez. Akua pensaba lo mismo, solo que ella si llevaba una cámara, y decidió hacer una foto.

-Inmortalizado.

-De...de...de ver...verdad sois hijos de Issa Shuzen y Akasha Bloodriver?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco en expresión de hastío.

-No, somos los gemelos malvados de sus abuelas. En serio, no es obvio por el apellido?

Neville se sonrojo por el comentario:

-Lo siento.

-Aiya, no importa-Le aclaro Akua-Es solo que esto se de muy a menudo.

-Vais los dos a Hogwarts(Le pregunto Hermione a Akua)

-Naa...solo mi hermano aquí. Yo solo evaluare al personal y me volveré a Japón.

-Es un honor!-Dijo la chica- e leído sobre vuestros padres en historia contemporánea de la magia, Atlas cronológico de las eras oscuras y en Grandes sucesos del ultimo milenio.

-Ah, si?(preguntó Harry)

- No sabias de esos libros?

-No estaban en la lista del pedido, no?

-Yo los habria leido igualmente si fuera tu.

-Uno: No lo eres. Dos: Ya lo has hecho.-Ante esos dos puntos, le castaña erojecio- Y tres: Para que leer la exageraciones de algien que no estubo presente y solo puede imaginar como fue cuando me basta con preguntar o escribir una carta para saber de primera mano que paso?

-Pero igualmente los libros...

-No pueden enseñártelo todo-Le interrumpio Akua- Sino ninguno de vosotros tendria que ir a la escuela. Además, que alguien escriba algo no lo hace verdad. Leí sobre Akasha y mi padre antes de conocerles, y ni la mitad de las descripciones de los libros tienen realidad en ellas o dejaron de tenerla hace mucho. La gente cambia con el tiempo.

Neville, intentando evitar una discusión, trato de cambiar de tema.

-Os habéis enterado de lo de Gringotts?

-A, si.(continuo Ron)

Los otros tres se giraron a mirarles, antes de que Akua preguntara:

-Que paso?

-Alguien intento robar algo(Dijo Neville)

-No lo consiguió, pero aun y así logro colarse y escapar.-Continuo Ron- Parece que la cámara que buscaba ya había sido vaciada hacia unas horas. Obviamente todo el mundo se exalta cuando pasa algo asi, porque el Innombrable podria estar detras.

Akua, ante la mencion de Voldemort, Apreto los dedos contra la madera del respaldo de la ventana, haciendo varias grietas, asustando a los tres magos humanos. Harry, tranquilizandor, le tomo de la otra mano acariciandola. Funciono.

-Disculpadla, tubo una mala experiencia con Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Ahora, todo el color abandono las caras de los tres humanos, mientras adoptavan una expresion de horror.

-Oh, vamos, es solo un nombre. Y dudo que sea el real.

-No serias tan valiente si supieras que hizo.

-Lo sabemos perfectamente.-Contraataco Akua en defensa de su hermano- Y yo de primera mano. Mi familia materna fue atacada por ellos. Si teméis asi el nombre, cuando lo tengais enfrente os dara un infarto, es decir, le hacéis mas fuerte.

-Si, en eso teneis razón-cedio el pelirrojo-Sois de algun equipo de Quidditch?

-No, no sabemos cuales hay.

-QUE?-Ron se quedo atonito-Ya lo vereis, es el mejor deporte del mundo.

Entonces el y Neville, se dispararon y epezaron a explicar sobre el juego, sus pelotas, la posicion de los hermanos de Ron...Y de repente se abrio la puerta.

Entraron tres chicos, y uno era el inutir de la tienda de ropa, mientras que los otros dos parecian cavernícolas. Por la forma del compartimento, no vieron a Harry y Akua.

-E oido que el hijo de Akasha Bloodriver esta en esta compartimento-Dijo el rubio-Es verdad? Porque le resultaria mejor...

-Vaya vaya, Que tenemos aquí'

El rubio se quedo helado y al girarse vio a Akua y Harry, mirandole con ojos vampiricos, y haciendo tronar sus nudillos. Tanto el como sus dos acompañantes se fueron corriendo tan rapido que los humanos apenas les veian, ademas de ir dejando un rastro de olor a orina.

-Odio a ese tipo-Dijo Harry-Vosotros no?

-Si, es Draco Malfoy-Declaro Ron-El y su familia son partidarios fanáticos de la sangre pura y de Vo...Voldemort(Escalofrío) Para librarse alegaron que estavan hechizados, pero no necesitavan muchas razones para estar de su parte.

Hermione se levanto y empezo a irse.

-Ya estamos llegando, deberiais cambiaros de ropa.

-Deberías salir, Nee-san.

-Aiya...Mi hermanito se avergüenza de que una chica guapa le vea?

-A mi no me importa,-Dijo Harry para luego señalar a Ron y Neville-pero ellos dos podrían tener algo que decir.

Ya ante el lago, Akua y Harry estaban en un dilema.

-Pero Padre dijo...

-Me da igual lo que dijera, Harry! Eso es AGUA! Sabes que nos pasa con el agua!

-Hey, vosotros dos-Dijo Hagrid-Deberíais subir a ese bote, tiene un campo anti-agua. Aun si el listillo del Poltergeist del castillo os lanza globos de agua no os mojareis.

La puerta del castillo se abrió, y al entrar vieron a una bruja con el pelo negro y un vestido verde. Se veía a la legua que era mejor no molestarla, e incluso los dos vampiros se lo pensarían dos veces.

-Alumnos, esta es la profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias Hagrid, yo me encargo ahora. Seguidme.

El grupo de alumnos la siguió hasta una puerta de donde salían cientos de voces, donde debía estar el resto de la escuela, pero primero les hizo pasar a una habitación vacía.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-Dijo la bruja-El banquete de inicio empezara enseguida, pero antes se les distribuirá en sus casas correspondientes. Esto es importante porque serán como su familia: Dormirán con sus compañeros, irán a clase con ellos y pasaran su tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa con ellos.

El discurso se fue alargando, hasta que se fue a preparar la selección(Vergüenza debería darle, ¿todo el verano y aun no a cogido el maldito gorro?) mientras los fantasmas de las casas aparecían.

-Oh, estudiantes nuevos-Dijo el Fraile Gordo-Apunto de ser distribuidos, no? Os espero en Hufflepuff. Es donde yo...

-Pasen, por favor-Interrumpio una voz seca-La ceremonia esta por empezar.

La profesora habia vuelto, y los fantasmas se fueron por la pared. Los puso en fila y los hizo pasar al Gran Comedor, donde observaron como se veía el cielo nocturno como si no hubiera techo. Vieron un taburete en donde habia un sobrero de mago que empezo a cantar unos versos. ''Esa cosa a hablado?''se preguntaron los vampiros mientras los alumnos se seleccionavan a cada casa.

El mocoso rubio, Draco Malfoy fue enviado a Slytherin, mientras Neville, Ron y Hermione fueron enviados a Gryffindor. Finalmente le llego el turno a Harry:

-Bloodriver, Harry.

Hubo un silencio absoluto, y caras palidas en todo el salón. A medida que Harry avanzava se oia susurrar:''Bloodriver...dijo Bloodriver?'' ''Un vampiro''...Y cosas asi.

Cuando Harry se puso el sombrero, penso tan alto como pudo:''Me da igual que hagas con migo, pero...SI ME PODES EN SLYTHERIN VOY A ENCONTRARTE TRITURARTE E INCINERARTE DESPUES DE PASAR A SER TU PEOR PESADILLA''. El sombrero, solo pudo temblar y encogerse de miedo en un rincon de la cabeza del niño antes de decir:

-GRYFFINDOR. AHORA SACADME DE ENCIMA DE ESTE NIÑO, POR LO QUE MAS QUERAIS...

Cap5

Tras unos segundos de silencio, La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en una ovación de alegría y recibimiento, pero parece que nadie, en ningún momento había reparado en que Akua estaba ahí, hasta que Dumbledore lo indicó.

-Si no es molestia-Dijo Dumbledore- podría decirnos que hace aquí, señorita Shuzen?

Ante la mención del apellido ''Shuzen'' Todo el salón se sumió en un gran silencio, notando por primera vez a la morena entre las mesas, algunos observándola con miedo.

Akua, solo realizo su saludo chino, en forma de inclinación antes de decir:

-Ordenes de mi padre-Aclaro Akua-Me encomendó evaluar a los profesores que trataran con mi hermano y mencionarle como empezaba su rendimiento. Me alegra haber sido elegida para el trabajo, este sitio es impresionante.

Solo una palabra, una pregunta pasaba por la mente de la mayoría:''Hermano?''. Entonces cayeron en la cuenta, y sus miradas se dirigieron al vampiro restante en la sala, el cual les mirava como diciendo: ''Que? Que pasa?''

-Bueno, si solo es eso, entonces no habrá problema-Dumbledore corto el silencio- Bienvenidos todos. Bienvenidos al nuevo curso de Hogwarts. Solo quisiera pronunciar unas pocas palabras antes del banquete: Papanatas, Llorones, Baratijas,Pellizco!

Una vez se sentó, toda la sala estallo en vítores, pero Akua y Harry tenían una graaaan gota estilo anime en la cabeza. ¡Los magos humanos estaban como una jodida cabra!

Harry se dirigió al mayor de los Weasley, Percy el Prefecto, y Preguntó:

-Estoo...Percy, dime, el director no esta un poco...

-Loco?(Termino Akua por el)

-Loco?-Dijo Percy restándole importancia-Es un genio! El mayor mago del mundo! Pero si que esta algo chiflado. Queréis patatas?

Bueno, vale, eran dos vampiros rodeados de magos. Pero ni Harry ni Akua esperaban que los platos se llenaran de comida surgida de la nada. Pero la comida era algo que veían siempre que probaban la comida humana, realmente tenían servicio de primera.

Tanto Harry como Akua se llenaron los platos hasta arriba y comieron con ante la mirada de todos que esperaban verles beber sangre o algo por el estilo. Justo tras ese pensamiento, aparecieron dos copas de cristal con un liquido rojo en ellas, junto con una jarra con el mismo liquido. Akua, notando el dulce y metálico olor de la sangre, se llevó la copa a los labios y se la bebió de un trago.

-Ahhhhh-suspiro de gusto Akua- Puede no ser humana, pero aun es deliciosa.

-De verdad?-Dijo un fantasma con una cara deprimida y en traje victoriano.-Nunca entendí bien el gusto de los vampiros por la sangre.

-Es nuestro alimento-Contesto Harry para luego beber un poco de su copa-Además, los humanos tienen muchos platos hechos a base de sangre(No es broma, los hay).

-Bueno, yo no e probado bocado en mas de 400años-Dijo el fantasma-No es que lo necesite, claro, pero lo echo a faltar. Mis disculpas, soy Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, as su servicio. El fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Ya se quien es!- Exclamo de repente Ron-Mis hermanos me hablaron de ti...eres Nick-casi-decapitado.

-Prefiero Sir Nicholas.

-Casi decapitado?-Pregunto un niño llamado Seamus Finnegan-Como seria eso?

-Algo así.

Tras esas dos palabras, Nick se cogió la oreja izquierda y tiro de ella. El cuello se le desengancho y se quedo colgando sobre los hombros.

-Aiya. Quien es el incompetente que hizo esto?-Pregunto Akua- No solo debió de esparcir su sangre por todas partes, sino que se canso y lo hizo muy doloroso innecesariamente. Por el esfuerzo, parece que el verdugo también acabo lesionado.

-Ya me gustaría recordarlo y decirle cuatro cosas-Concordó Nick colocándose el cuello en su sitio- Pero apenas recuerdo mi vida, y el responsable murió hace siglos, así que no serviría de mucho pensar en ello. En fin, gryffis, espero que ganemos la copa este año. No hemos estado nunca tanto tiempo sin ella. El Barón Sanguinario, fantasma de Slytherin me pasa por la cara que llevan seis años con ella.

Mientras Harry y Akua se servían algo mas de sangre, el primero se fijo en que el siniestro profesor que le miraba fijamente.

-Quien es el emo?

Todos los gryffindors que oyeron esa pregunta le miraron.

-Emo?

-Si, el tipo de negro, pálido y con aura depresiva que parece decir que esta en guerra con la vida.

Todos los que ya conocían al susodicho profesor se rieron de ese comentario, y a carcajada limpia.

-Es el profesor Snape-Contestó Percy-Enseña pociones, pero el quiere el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, las cuales le encantan.

Cuando finalmente se acabo la comida, desaparecieron todos los restos, incluso se esfumaron las copas y la jarra de sangre. Dumbledore se levantó y la sala enmudeció:

-Bien...Ahora que hemos comido y bebido-Esto ultimo hizo que muchos pensaran en los dos vampiros- Debo hacer una serie de anuncios. En primer lugar, se prohíbe realizar magia en los pasillos. En segundo, se informa y recuerda que el bosque prohibido esta vetado a los alumnos sin autorización. Además e de informar que nadie debe entrar en el pasillo bloqueado del ala derecha del tercer piso...a menos que desee morir de forma horrible.

La impresión que dio dejo claro que no era broma.

Los de primer año y Akua siguieron a Percy por los pasillos por un buueeeeen rato, hasta llegar a un cuadro de una mujer muy gorda en un vestido rosa. Akua solo miraba con una ceja alzada hasta que el cuadro se movió y pregunto:

-Contraseña?

Y Percy, ante la mirada interrogante de todos, contesto:

-Caput Draconis.

Una vez dicho, el retrato se aparto, rebelando una entrada redonda a un pasillo que daba a la torre de Gryffindor. ''Ingenioso, muy ingenioso'' Murmuraba Akua.

Percy les mostró la distribución de la sala, y luego los llevo a los dormitorios, Chicos y chicas separados para decepción de Akua.

(Al cabo de un par de días)

Harry estaba empezando a hartarse de los susurros y las miradas.

-Es ese.

-El que esta entre el pelirrojo y la de la ropa negra?

-Dicen que es un calco de Shuzen.

-Es guapo.

Comentarios como este ultimo eran los que disgustaban a Akua. Hoy era cuando tenia que irse. Ya tenia casi todas las evaluaciones del personal.

Filch, el conserje, era sin duda ruin y resentido con los estudiantes, al parecer era un squib y envidiaba a los alumnos. Nada preocupante, no podía hacer nada salvo regodearse en la desgracia de los demás.

La profesora Sinistra, de astronomía, era sin duda alguna competente. La asignatura en si no seria la mejor de su hermano, y no podía culparlo pues era mas como un pasatiempo, pero se le daba bien y podría llegar sin problemas a asignaturas derivadas de años posteriores.

Herbologia era interesante, realmente útil y sin duda cualquier conocimiento obtenido podría resultar beneficioso para su familia en Japón, sobretodo con tanto terreno y recursos. Harry demostró buena voluntad y aplicación pues tenia sus ventajas. La profesora Sprout, era una bruja regordeta y afable justa y leal, trataba a todos igualmente, no dudaba en dejar a la gente en su sitio, pero dejaba demasiado ámbito a veces. Akua achacaba esto a la paciencia requerida para cultivar los materiales.

Sin duda la que seria menos apreciada era Historia de la magia. Hoy día muchos de los sucesos marcados no eran de utilidad mas aya de recordar quien gano o recordar alguna ley. Y el profesor era terriblemente aburrido, un fantasma con la voz monótona que resultaba una cura para el insomnio.

Flitwick, de Encantamientos, era tan bajito que debía ponerse en un montón de libros, a veces flotantes para estar a la altura de los alumnos. Según parece era en parte duende. Amable pero preciso, daba menos Margen que en Herbologia, Pero bastante mas firme y sutil de lo que mostraba. La asignatura era apreciada y el joven vampiro captaba las cosas con bastante rapidez.

Transformaciones era...diferente, así como su instructora. Harry prestaba atención milimétrica, tratando de ver similitudes con el regalo de Kahlua. La profesora, sin duda le caería bien a su padre: Justa, precisa y estricta, sin dudar para poner a quien fuera y de donde fuera en vereda, calaba a la primera la capacidad de cada uno y no le exigía mas de lo que podía dar, tratando de aumentar lo que podía, pero no le permitía dar menos.

(Flasback)

-La transformación es uno de los artes mas complejos y peligrosos que hay-Espeto con seriedad tras amenazar a Malfoy de transformarlo en reloj si volvía a llegar tarde- Si alguien empieza a hacer tonterías lo lanzare por la puerta y no volverá. No quiero quejas de que no estaban avisados.

Acto seguido, transformo una mesa en un cerdo, la volvió a la normalidad, y se convirtió en gato para pasear entre los estudiantes ante Akua, que anotaba detalles de su competencia sin parar. Cuando volvió a su forma normal, reanudo la charla.

-Esto es lo que aprenderán a realizar. No muchos son capaces de este nivel, y requiere trabajo duro. No quiero distracciones. Ahora, alguien sabe cual a sido mi ultima accion?

Mientras Harry levantaba la mano, Hermione empezó a dar saltitos llamando su atención.

-Se le llama ser un animago, un mago capaz de transformarse en un animal que le representa con su magia sin necesidad de varita. Realmente no es exclusivo de los magos, pues los vampiros canalizan magia de una forma parecida de forma innata y...

-Error-interrumpió Harry ante la vista interesada de los alumnos y la profesora, así como la airada de Hermione- Los vampiros pocas veces tienen magia, por lo que no serian animagos, sino que usan su Yoki, aura sobrenatural, y por lo que se describe, aunque hay similitudes, es muy diferente a ser un animago. Y no todos pueden hacerlo.

-Pero el libro decía que todos...

-No recuerdas la charla del tren? Si, todos tenemos la capacidad, pero no todos pueden usarla. Es llamado el Arte Perdido, porque se aparto del conocimiento común por nuestras creencias. De toda mi familia, solo mi hermana Kahlua y mi madrastra saben transformarse.

-Bueno-corto McGonagall-Gracias por esta nota informativa. 15Puntos para Gryffindor en total. Ahora, preparen apuntes.

(Lo siento, pero odio que siempre lo sepa todo. Es humana y como tal debe equivocarse alguna vez, además de que los magos tienen muchas veces la opinión que solo hay magia y que es el poder absoluto. Si Malfoy viera la sociedad de hoy día pensaría que los Muggles son un mito)

(Final Flasback)

Realmente no tenia que examinar a Hooch, pues vuelo era mas una orientación. En cuanto a pociones, era la única que tenia de informe pendiente, pues pese a no observar la clase ya había visto como era Hooch. Realmente el profesor de Pociones era el único pendiente, y el profesor no tenia buena fama.

-Ahora tenéis pociones con Slytherin, no?- preguntó Akua-Realmente es la ultima.

-La ultima?(pregunto Hermione)

-Ya lo dijo en el banquete de llegada-Aclaro Harry-Observa mis profesores y mis primeras clases. Luego volverá a casa a informar a nuestro padre. Realmente te echare de menos Nee-san. Ya echo de menos a Kahlua, Moka y Kokoa, y ahora también estaré sin ti.

-Yo también hermanito-Dijo la vampira- Seguro que en cuanto llegue me asaltaran a preguntas.

Akua, abrazo a Harry por la espalda, pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros. Harry notaba, sonrojado, como su nuca se apoyaba en los pechos en desarrollo de su hermana(Tendrá 14 o así, pero es de desarrollo lento, aparenta 12), mientras esta frotaba su mejilla en su cabeza.

-Mooouu...-Se quejaba Akua-No Me quiero ir.

-Estoy seguro de que las demás no querían quedarse atrás, pero no hay otra-Le dijo Harry- Y piensa que tenemos las vacaciones.

Akua solo lo apretó algo mas el abrazo mientras gemía de frustración antes de soltar a su hermano. Fueron hasta el aula ubicada en las mazmorras. Había animales embalsamados por todas partes. Aparentemente, el profesor odiaba todo lo ajeno a Slytherin. Tras pasar lista mostró su discurso.

-No tolerare estúpidos agitamientos de varita ni encantamientos-Advirtió Snape- Las pociones son el arte mas sutil y refinado que encontrareis, pocas cosas hay que no podáis lograr en un laboratorio bien equipado.

Ciertamente esta declaración llamo la atención de los dos vampiros, siendo la fémina quien apuntaba detalles del profesor y declaraciones, mientras el alumno esperaba apuntar datos de la materia.

-Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte.-Les dijo-Siempre que no sean de la panda de inútiles que suelen pasar por aquí.

En eso, su mirada se poso en Harry.

-Ah, el señor Bloodriver, nuestra nueva celebridad. Digame: Que pasaría si añadiéramos asfófelo en polvo a una infusión de ajenjo.

-Muchas cosas podrían salir, aunque creo que se refiere al filtro de los muertos en vida, añadiendo raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas.

Snape, que no esperaba respuesta de una pregunta de segundo curso parecía haber sido abofeteado. Entonces reanudo el ataque:

-Ah, si? Y de donde sacaría un bezoar si se lo pidiera.

-Iría a la cabaña de Hagrid, le pediría si me da una cabra, la abriría en canal, la destriparía y sacaría la piedra de su estomago-Contesto divertido como su hermana ante la mirada de asco de la mayoría- O tomaría el camino menos sucio y buscaría en su despacho o en el armario a su derecha.  
Snape sacaba fuego de la rabia. Estaba respondiendo bien y usaba las respuestas para burlarse!

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por el tono de suficiencia-Dijo el profesor- Ahora,e diferencia hay entre acónito y luparia?

-Junto con el nombre capucha de monje son la misma planta. No hay diferencia.

Snape pretendía continuar, pero el mirar los ojos rojos del vampiro, y los de su hermana cuando desvio la vista a ella le convencieron de que no era buena idea. Entonces grito:

-Y ustedes que hacen? Tomad apuntes!

La clase, al avanzar no mejoro mucho. En cuanto empezaron con la poción de turno, Snape se paseo entre las mesas, ondeando su capa, observando como pesaban las ortigas secas y criticando a todos salvo a Malfoy. Parece que le caía bien. Justo cuando estaba diciéndoles a la clase lo bien que había hervido las babosas, se oyó una explosión, y la poción, que dejo a Neville empapado, y la poción le lleno de ampollas y verrugas que le hacían quejarse de dolor.

-IMBECIL-rugió Snape para luego desvanecer la poción- Ha tirado las púas de puerco espín antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, no? Finnegan, llevelo a la enfermería.

En cuanto Seammus se llevo a Neville, Snape se giro y miro a Harry:

-Bloodriver!-Le grito- Porque no le a avisado? Creyó que quedaría bien, no? Tres puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-En realidad es simplemente que no tengo ojos en la nuca. Además, es su clase, su responsabilidad.

-Como se...?

Mirando a Harry a los ojos, de nuevo tubo esa sensación irracional de miedo helándole las entrañas. Decidio no continuar, pero no devolvió los puntos.

Cuando acabo la clase, todo el mundo se retiraba, salvo Harry y Akua que le dijeron a Ron que pasara.

-Tengo una duda de clase que darle al profesor(Dijo Harry)

En cuanto Ron cerro la puerta, Harry y Akua miraron con sus ojos rojos vampíricos al profesor mientras emitían una cantidad considerable de instinto asesino y yoki.

-Ahora, Snape, tu y yo vamos a tener unas palabras.

-ES PROFESOR SNAPE O SEÑOR PARA TI, BLOODRIVER.

-Eso seria un gesto de respeto-Dijo Akua- Pero tu no mereces ni una gota de respeto...

-...Sino mas bien que te trituremos.-Completo Harry-Ahora, vas a decirnos porque me tienes ese odio.

-Yo no tengo porque decirte...

Snape no acabo la frase, pues un rayo plateado paso al lado de su cabeza, rozándole la mejilla y cortándole un mechón de pelo. Al moverse vio un cuchillo en la pared clavado y y vio que el vampiro lo había lanzado. Podía sentir un hilo de sangre bajando por su mejilla.

-Bueno, supongo que esa puntería se merece cinco puntos para tu casa.

Harry le lanzo una mirada helada y dijo:

-Eh fallado. Ahora habla, o probare otra vez.

-Eres la viva imagen de aquel al que odiaba-Aclaro el profesor- Además de tener en común el hecho de ser ricos y famosos. Eso suele inflarle la cabeza a la gente, y no voy a permitir que alguien asi ronde impune de nuevo.

-Aiya-Gimió exasperada Akua-Así que odias a un niño por ser un niño, probablemente manteniendo tu su odio hacia a ti cuando maduro o no aceptando sus disculpas cuando creció, y ahora crees que hay alguien igual y juzgas por adelantado sin saber.

Snape no respondió a esto. Entonces la presión asesina de Harry aumento:

-Bueno, dos pueden jugar al mismo juego-Dijo sonriendo malignamente- Tu puedes odiarme y atacarme por algo tan estúpido y tratarme como a un idiota, entonces, yo te atacare a ti en la misma medida debido a lo que implica esa marca en tu brazo izquierdo.

Snape se agarro el antebrazo y vio como Akua le miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

-O...-Continuo Harry-Puedes actuar como si fuera cualquier otro Gryffindor y yo te tratare como a cualquier otro profesor, esa injusticia tuya resulta útil para esforzarse, en un tiempo podrás ser digno de respeto. Tu no te pases de la raya y yo no lo haré.

Harry, que había dicho todo esto con una sonrisa, cambio a una expresión aterradoramente seria mientras desbordaba algo mas de Yoki, eclipsando al de Akua mientras Snape temblaba paralizado apretando la varita.

-Pero si te pasas un solo milímetro, entonces haré de tu vida el peor posible de todos los infiernos-Le dijo fríamente- Lo único que te permite esta oportunidad es que espiaste a Voldemort para el bando de los buenos. Dumbledore puede ser partidario de dar infinidad de oportunidades, pero yo tengo muy poca piedad o compasión, es tu ultima oportunidad. Conoce tu lugar...o te crucificare en el.

Tras acabar la frase, dejaron a Snape solo y temblante en el aula mientras el cuchillo en la pared se desvanecía. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Akua se abrazo al brazo izquierdo de Harry y le ronroneó al oído:

-Rrrrrr...Estabas taaaaan sexy en ese momento, tan masculino...

-Tan que?

Harry miro a su hermana a los ojos, a través de los cuales ella le lanzo algo de yoki. La mirada de un vampiro no esclavizaba como la de los succubos, a menos que fueras un humano con poca voluntad, pero si adormecían la mente y te dejaban en blanco sin poder pensar.

El orgullo le hacia no usarlo en combate, además de la concentración necesaria que en una lucha era casi imposible...pero si lo usaban para la seducción.

Akua pasaba la mano, cargada con su aura para que la piel recordara el tacto unas horas, por el pecho de su hermano, subiéndola lentamente hasta su mejilla, en la que se apoyó en ella, acercando sus labios a los suyos lentamente...

Un ruido brusco en los escalones la hizo detenerse. Chasqueo los dedos en señal de frustración y para romper el encanto mientras se separaba del brazo de su hermano. Por la esquina, en ese momento apareció el pelirrojo Ron.

-Habeis acabado con la duda? Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid

* * *

Cap6

Había llegado el momento. Akua sabia que era inevitable. Harry también lo sabia. Pero había que hacerlo. Se encontraban en la oficina de Dumbledore, ante la chimenea, que ardía en llamas verdes. Akua miro tristemente a su hermano, dándole una sonrisa de despedida. Se inclino ligeramente y le dio a Harry un beso en la frente(Estilo Tsunade)

-Nos vemos en navidades hermanito.

Y tras eso, la vampira se introdujo en las llamas verdes y lanzo polvos Flu mientras decía ''Japón, mansión Shuzen, estudio''

Aun desde que Akua se fue, la gente no dejaba de mirarlo por los pasillos. El pobre Harry no entendía el porque de los cuchicheos y risitas de las chicas cuando se las cruzaba(Ah...ser joven e ingenuo) aunque resultaba inquietante.

Por lo menos, el consejo que le dio a Snape funciono. Vale, si le trataba injustamente, pero no mas que a los demás Gryffindor, aunque por precaución, el profesor prefería ignorarle. Debido a que Pociones era la única clase compartida con Slytherin, no tenia que aguantar a Malfoy muy seguido. Por lo menos hasta que llego el aviso...

-Genial-dijo Harry destilando sarcasmo-Justo lo que quería, hacer el imbécil en una escoba delante de Malfoy.

-No sabes si lo haras mal-replicó Ron-Y pese a lo que dice Malfoy, me juego lo que quieras a que es todo de boca.

Mientras Ron y Harry discutían sobre la clase de vuelo, empezó a llegar el correo. Viviendo en la otra punta del mundo, a Harry no le llego nada(Aun) pero a sus compañeros si. Sin ir mas lejos, a Neville le llego un paquete de su abuela. Era una especie de esfera de cristal transparente, con un anillo dorado alrededor.

-Menos mal que me la a enviado mi abuela-Dijo Neville- Me la olvide en casa y la vida me iria bastante mal sin esto.

-Que es?(Pregunto Harry curioso)

-E oído sobre estas cosas-Contesto Hermione-Es una recordadora. Cuando el humo de dentro se vuelve rojo es que has olvidado algo.

Tras esas palabras, el humo paso a ser rojo, y pudieron observar la cara de desconcierto de Neville. Harry ya se imaginaba que pasaba.

-Me parece...-Dijo Harry-Que no es muy útil si no sabes que has olvidado, en?

Mientras Harry hablaba, Malfoy se había acercado y cogió la recordadora. Harry, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le luxo la muñeca e inmovilizo a Malfoy contra la mesa. Esto llamo la atención de McGonagall y Snape, que se acercaron, con este ultimo apunto de empezar un sermón, pero la mirada de Harry le dijo que no era buena idea hacer eso de buena mañana.

-Señor Bloodriver, que se supone que hace(Exclamó McGonagall)

-Inmovilizar a un ratero de poca monta.

Snape, que no quería ver a uno de sus favoritos malparado, supero su estupor.

-Esta acusando a mis Slytherins de ser ladrones, Bloodriver?

-Podría acusar a la casa Slytherin de muchas cosas irrefutables, profesor-Comenzó Harry fríamente-Pero esta vez solo acuso a la rata que tengo inmovilizada.

-Y para que iba el señor Malfoy a querer...?

-Oh, no se-Interrumpió el vampiro- También podemos preguntarle para que a venido a la mesa de la casa que mas desprecia y que mas le odia, o porque se a acercado a un estudiante que no tiene utilidad para el o porque le a usurpado su propiedad.

Malfoy intentó replicar, pero un aumento en el dolor de su brazo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-No te molestes en negarlo diciendo que querías echar un vistazo, aquí no se te a perdido nada. Tomar algo sin permiso se le llama robar. No pruebes a jugar la carta de la influencia de tu familia, o yo podría hacer lo mismo.

-Bloodriver, por mucho desden que sientas por las normas debes...

-Las normas prohíben el robo, la intimidación y los favoritismos-Espeto Harry-Apuesto a que el padre de Malfoy era igual en su época escolar, y miren hacia donde fue.

Harry soltó el brazo de Malfoy y lo lanzo al suelo ante los profesores.

-Aunque si se empeñan, adelante, traten con el como consideren. Total, llegara un momento en que no tendrá las faldas de sus padres y profesores y deberá responder por si mismo a sus actos-Harry entonces afilo sus pupilas y sus ojos fueron a rojo vampírico mientras dejaba escapar algo de yoki-Y yo estaré ahí. No hay prisa, tengo mucho mas tiempo que todos aquí juntos.

McGonagall asintió, orgullosa de tener a alguien con un carácter similar firme en su casa. Era de esperarse de un hijo de las nobles casas de Shuzen y Bloodriver.

Snape, por otra parte, estaba furioso: Tanto el como su alumno habían sido humillados, y demostrado que no podían hacer nada contra el. Y lo había hecho con sus normas, por no hablar que no podía castigarle o quitarle puntos con McGonagall enfrente.

Esa misma tarde, en la clase de vuelo, Madame Hooch demostró que no era el tipo de persona a quien le gustara perder el tiempo.

-Muy bien, situaos frente a vuestra escoba-Dijo la profesora-Venga! A Que esperan! Luego alcen la mano y llamen con firmeza ARRIBA

Harry, frente a su escoba, se puso en posición y se encontró con la escoba en la mano antes de acabar de decir Arriba. Fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. Por desgracia, Malfoy también.

Luego, Madame Hooch les enseño como montar la escoba correctamente. En ese momento, el rubio demostró no tener tanto talento como alardeaba.

Cuando les toco alzarse ligeramente, Neville, salio disparado hacia arriba, y de repente empezó a caer. Se habría hecho mucho daño, si no fuese por Harry, que salto a varios metros y le capturó en el aire.

-Ohhh, Que galante Bloodriver-Se burlo Malfoy-Salvando a tu princesita. Debería dejaros solos?

-Que te pasa Malfoy, celosa?-Replico Harry, haciendo que el rubio diera un respingo ante el ataque a su sexo y sexualidad- Eso explica esa obsesión tuya por conseguir mi atención y mis palizas. Lo siento, pero no me interesas, no eres bastante guapa, lista, o mínimamente soportable.

Malfoy no pudo mas que farfullar en respuesta, mientras todos se reían de el. La profesora les silencio a todos, y decidió que Neville no estaba hecho para volar, así como varios otros, como Hermione y varios Slytherins.

Harry, por su parte, lo hizo mil veces mejor que todos los demás. Era un natural, como un pez en el agua. Madame Hooch le hizo unas pruebas mas, y quedo claro todo...

(En la cena)

-Si Hombre!-Saltó Ron-Estarás de broma.

-Me temo que no-replico Harry- El mas joven del siglo. Wood me hará unas pruebas de mas mañana, pero esta decidido. Parece que jugare al Quidditch, aunque no empiezo a entrenar hasta la semana que viene. Nadie podrá quejarse de mi condición, Hay vampiros en los profesionales, así que...

-BLOODRIVER-Chillo Malfoy, acompañado por Crabe y Goyle, aunque con el barullo del salón apenas se distinguió- Te crees mejor que los demás, no? Claro, el favorito de Dumbledore...

-A diferencia de ti, Malfoy, mis excepciones son por mis cualidades-Espetó Harry- Si quieres estar sobre los demás, ganartero, yo no pedí esto.

-Cuando mi padre se entere...

-Tu y tu insignificante padre no podéis hacer nada!-Le interrumpió con una verde y fría mirada el vampiro- Siempre habéis quitado obstáculos con extorsión, amenazas, soborno e influencia, pero vuestra habilidad y poder son patéticos. Ahora, el obstáculo es mas rico e influyente que tu familia, y lo lamentareis gravemente si pensáis en amenazarme a mi o a mi familia. Y bien, Malfoy? Que harás?

-Si tan bueno te crees, que te parece un duelo mágico, a media noche?

Harry, entonces vio la trampa y el hueco que tenia a favor. Lanzo un pequeño pulso de yoki que estremeció y silencio a todo el salón, y todos se giraron a observarles.

-Un Duelo mágico, Malfoy? Excelente idea-Expreso con los ojos de color rojo vampírico mientras sonreía divertido, por lo que sus colmillos estaban a la vista- Pero...porque a media noche? Que tal ahora? O es que tienes miedo de humillarte aun mas ante toda la escuela?

Mientras Harry continuaba su perorata, Dumbledore y McGonagall, así como Snape, se acercaron.

-Harry-Comenzó el director-Que es eso que decías de un duelo a media noche.

-No es obvio?-Pregunto el aludido-Aquí el Slytherin a empezado a despotricar sobre el que yo reciba un trato preferente y le e comentado que si quiere lo mismo que se lo gane. Cuando a intentado jugar la carta de su padre, le e recordado que no sirve de nada cuando yo estoy involucrado. Al final, a considerado buena idea retarme a media noche pese a ser un vampiro, asi que ya puestos, le e dado ventaja y le ofrezco horas de luz ante testigos para eliminar quejas de injusticia.

-Muy noble por su parte Bloodriver-Se burlo Snape-Pero los duelos no están permitidos, así que habrá que descontarle puntos a...

-Slytherin imagino-Le corto Harry-Puesto que a sido idea de una de sus serpientes. Además, yo no sabia esa norma, no puede condenarme por ser un insufrible sabelotodo, como se quejo de Hermione ayer.

Hermione, sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe(Asi como algunas amigas suyas miraron mal a Harry), por fin alguien de su curso con el que se empezaba a llevar bien y...

-Aunque debo darle las gracias, Profesor-Le comentó Harry sarcásticamente- por abrirme los ojos. Ignoraba que ser inteligente observador e interesarse por aprender iba contra la ley y las normas. Imagino que los Ravenclaw son detenidos nada mas salir de Hogwarts.

Esas palabras cambiaron la impresión de los que habían empezado a mirar mal, así como de Hermione. Los Ravenclaws, por otra parte se vieron alagados, así como apreciaron el jaque al profesor, por lo que empezaron a aplaudir.

-El señor Bloodriver tiene razón, Severus-Dijo la profesora de Transformaciones, enfurecida por como había sido tratada su alumna favorita- Se le descontaran cinco puntos a Slytherin por cada uno de estos tres alborotadores. Y ya que el señor Malfoy sugería actividades a media noche, ayudara al señor Filch a limpiar los baños a media noche, y sin magia.

-Pero...pero(Balbuceo Malfoy)

-Draco-Le corto Snape-Basta, antes de que te hundas mas.

(A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras)

El profesor Quirrell, que llevaba tres días hablándoles de los trolls, por fin había finalizado el tema, por lo que empezó otra presentación.

-Bu...bu...eeeeeno, cla...ase.(Para los que leen en otro idioma: Bueno, clase.)-Dijo el profesor tartamudo a sus alumnos(Se juntaron las cuatro casas de primero para que no hubiera ventaja)- Ho...hoooy empe...pe...pezaremos con los vam...vamp...piroos(Hoy empezaremos con los vampiros). El Seño...or Bloodriver aqu...qui nos hablara sobr...bre esta esp...pecie.(El señor Bloodriver aquí, nos hablara de esta especie).

Harry, tranquilamente, se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a la tarima donde estaba la mesa del profesor. Entonces, Malfoy saltó.

-Y como pude ayudar el?

-Simple, soy un vampiro-respondió el moreno sin alterarse-Crees que podrías hablar mejor de mi especie? Teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de lo que hayáis leído son tonterías.

Eso cayo al niño-serpiente. Mientras Harry, se dirigió a mirar a la clase.

-Bueno, comprenderéis que no soy profesor-Dijo-Asi que formulad preguntas y contestare.

Una estudiante de Hufflepuf, Hannah Abbott, alzo la mano.

-Podemos ver que eres como nosotros, cuales son las diferencias?

-Es cierto que los vampiros tienen forma humanoide-Explico Harry- Las diferencias serian los colmillos, que son obviamente, para morder a nuestras presas y beber su sangre. Nuestro poder nos hace padecer un tipo de anemia, y por mucho que comamos, sin componentes que hay en la sangre no vampírica, no podemos absorber lo necesario. Nuestra sangre, estando bien alimentados hace que nuestras células produzcan una gran cantidad de yoki, o en vuestro idioma, Aura Sobrenatural.

La mayor parte de la clase le miraba fijamente, mientras algunos Ravenclaw tomaban nota de lo que decía.

-Cuando el yoki fluye libremente por nuestro cuerpo, suceden una serie de cambios, como nuestros colmillos acentuándose, o los ojos que pasan a ser rojos y afilados.

Una Ravenclaw, idéntica a la Gryffindor que tenia al lado, ambas indues(Las gemelas Patil) preguntó:

-Y cuales son vuestros poderes?

-Directo al grano, eh?-Dijo sonriendo, lo que hizo sonrojar a las hermanas y algunas otras chicas-Bueno, somos naturalmente mas fuertes, rápidos, ágiles, coordinados y resistentes que los humanos o los seres del limite. Pero lo que es mas importante es el yoki.

Harry, pasó a modo vampírico mientras su yoki se expandió fuera de su cuerpo, pareciendo una brisa que iba a todas partes. Los alumnos miraban hipnotizados (Y algunos asustados) a sus ojos de carmesí sangriento.

Harry se dirigio hacia la enorme y pesada estatua en forma de demonio que había en el aula, y la agarro con una mano.

-Tenemos la habilidad de convertir el yoki-Dijo mientras alzaba la escultura como si fuera una pluma-en poder, fuerza física.

Tras bajar la estatua hasta dejarla a unos centímetros del suelo, la soltó, provocando un estruendo que le dio mas énfasis a su punto. Ni siquiera Malfoy se atrevió a restarle importancia a eso.

-Los vampiros poseemos el llamado poder de la abundancia-continuo explicando- esto a sido solo el principio, como explique en transformaciones, tenemos el poder de cambiar de forma a murciélagos, lobos, ratas o versiones monstruosas o parciales de los mismos. Pero no todos tenemos la capacidad.

Mientras hablaba tranquilamente, volvió a su estado normal.

-Debido a la mentalidad, creencias y pensamiento de los vampiros, muy pocos saben hacerlo. Es el llamado arte olvidado. Y también están los datos mas comunes. Nos curamos muy rápido. Podría hacerme un corte profundo y sangrante, y estaría con apenas marca antes de acabar la clase.

-Ja-se río Malfoy- Y porque no lo demuestras?

-Sinceramente preferiría hacer una demostración de lo de beber sangre.

Sonrío mostrando los colmillos para silenciar a Malfoy. Funcionó.

-Como iba diciendo-Continuo como si Malfoy no estuviera- También esta el hecho de que somos inmortales. Llegados a un punto dejaremos de envejecer y nos mantenemos así hasta que alguien nos mata o nos cansamos del mundo y nos ponemos en un estado de hibernación hasta que nos interese de nuevo. Por eso mismo no somos tan fértiles como vosotros(Este comentario enrojeció a varias chicas) de lo contrario, con nuestra durabilidad y regeneración, el mundo estaría plagado de vampiros. Es por eso mismo que solemos ser polígamos.

La perspectiva de estos últimos comentarios hizo que muchos(Chicos y chicas, pero por diferentes puntos de los comentarios) Tuvieran una gran hemorragia nasal.

-Naturalmente-continuo Harry ignorando el olor a sangre mientras el profesor la hacia desaparecer con su varita- la cantidad de fuerza y de yoki, así como su potencia o la habilidad del propietario marcan su grado.

-Grado?-Preguntó Hermione-Que es eso de grado?

-Los seres no humanos se dividen en las categorías A(Alta) B(media) C(baja) y D(Muy Baja) En general. Hay una categoría superior a la A, la S(Superior) Dentro de la S están los vampiros, y ahí dentro nos clasificamos de forma ascendente: B(Bajo) A(Alto) y S(Superior). Pero entre los vampiros existen algunos que son superiores al rango S. Son un tipo aparte de vampiro, y la historia solo a recogido a cuatro hasta la fecha. Son llamados Shinso, o verdadero ancestro. Su yoki es tan puro, potente y desproporcionado, que si uno liberara su poder descuidadamente, solo con existir podría pones en peligro el que este castillo este en pie, y todos sus habitantes sentirían como si estuvieran en medio de el caos de la mas pura oscuridad.

Todos en la sala temblaban ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un ser así. Quirrell mas que nadie.

-Dos de esos Shinso se mataron el uno al otro en batalla hace siglos, no se sabe quienes eran, pero respondían al apellido McGarden, y eran hermanos-Dijo Harry- Otro, el que se rumorea fue el primero y mas antiguo de todos los vampiros, Alucard. Fue poseído por un rey demonio del infierno con forma de serpiente cuando buscaba resucitar a su amada. Se resistió, pero el demonio se retorció tanto que infecto su mente y culpando de todo a los humanos, y en parte con razón, empezó una cruzada contra la humanidad, drenando y absorbiendo innumerables seres con el aumentado poder de la abundancia para aumentar su poder, llegando a transformarse en un gigantesco y grotesco monstruo casi imparable. Hace 200 años fue vencido y detenido por tres monstruos, entre los cuales se encontraba el cuarto Shinso por nombrar.

De los presentes, solo Hermione sabia a quien se referia, y solo por lleer que un tal Alucard fue detenido.

-Su nombre es Akasha Bloodriver-Dijo ante el estupor de los restantes- O como yo la llamo, mama.

Una chica de Slytherin, tartamudeante y temblorosa preguntó:

-En...entonces tu...tu tam...bien e...eres un...?

Harry, sabiendo al igual que el resto de la clase cual era la pregunta interrumpió quitándole importancia.

-La condición de Shinso no se transmite genéticamente-explico sin responder ni si ni no- para ello, un vampiro debería beber una cantidad desproporcionada de sangre de un Shinso o inyectarse en vena esa misma cantidad. Cantidad que mataría al Shinso que le transmite la condición.

Esto alivio a los demás. Con todo esto y el susto de los presentes, toco el final de clases y Harry no tubo que hablar de las debilidades.

* * *

Cap7

Harry y Ron llevaban varios días en Hogwarts, en los que, si bien Harry se llevaba bien con Hermione, no se podía decir que Ron lo hiciera. Mientras Ron le remarcaba que era una pesada y una sabelotodo, ella le atacaba con las normas y le hacia quedar como un idiota.

Y Harry estaba en medio aguantándolo todo. Afortunadamente, por las mañanas y por las noches estaban demasiado cansados para continuar discutiendo. Justo se encontraban en uno de esos momentos de paz, cuando empezaron a llegar las lechuzas del correo, y a Harry le llegaron varias cartas, y un paquete largo con una nota adjunta. Harry abrió la nota y leyó.

_No abra el paquete en la mesa. Es su nueva escoba Nimbus 2000. Debe encontrarse con Oliver Wood en el campo de Quidditch a las siete de la tarde para el primer entrenamiento._

_Firmado _

_McGonagall_

Algunos leyeron la nota por encima del hombro de Harry y empezaron a recordar con envidia que se había hecho una excepción a las normas con Harry.

Ron, por su parte, se estaba volviendo loco mirando la escoba. No paraba de exclamar sobre la velocidad, aerodinámica, cambio de velocidad, freno...

Al escuchar todo esto, Malfoy que venia a molestar(Este tipo no aprende) decidió que era buena idea atacar verbalmente al pelirrojo.

-Y tu que sabes, Weasley, que no podrías comprarte ni la caja- le cortó Malfoy- Supongo que tu y tus hermanos tendríais que ahorrar para compraros una rama a rama.

-Y sin embargo, con todo tu dinero no puedes comprarte un cerebro. Es una pena-Contestó Harry-Parece que eso de que las rubias son tontas no va muy desencaminado, pero se aplica a los hombres.

Malfoy tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que el vampiro había dicho, antes de ponerse rojo de ira y estar apunto de empezar a gritarle(Pobre suicida), pero apareció el minúsculo profesor de Encantamientos.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo con voz aguda- No estarán discutiendo, no?

-Solo Malfoy profesor-Dijo Harry, añadiendo antes de que el rubio pudiera defenderse-Parece negarse a entender que nadie le quiere cerca de esta mesa. Al menos vivo.

El profesor soltó una risilla mientras Malfoy se iba indignado a su mesa, a la vez que los Gryffindor se reían abiertamente. Incluso Hermione, que poco después se dirigió a Harry.

-No es quizás demasiado cruel?

-Cuando nos deje en paz no tendré que ser así con el-Contestó Harry-Realmente cree que por no tener sangre Muggle es mejor, pero en realidad no es mas que un débil e inútil parásito social.

-Creí que no nos hablabas-Le espetó Ron a la bruja- Y no hace falta que cambies de parecer.

-En realidad no hablo contigo-Contestó ella como si nada-Si prestaras mas atención, te habrías dado cuenta que me llevo bien con Harry.

Mientras Ron y Hermione se enzarzaban en una nueva discusión, Harry, simplemente suspiró de exasperación antes de servirse un vaso de sangre. Algunos seguían viendo esto con un escalofrío, y otros, con interés.

Lee Jordan, el comentarista de Gryffindor, preguntó curiosamente:

-Porque no bebes de alguien directamente?

-Porque lo mas probable es que la gente empezara a chillar y a decir que estoy atacando a los alumnos.

-Además-Dijo un alumno nacido de muggles-Acabaría habiendo una plaga de vampiros si fuera por ahí mordiendo.

-No es tan fácil convertirse en vampiro. Un mordisco no hace mucho-Dijo Harry-De lo contrario ya habría una plaga. Conoce tu lugar, mortal, hace falta mucho mas para ser de mi especie.

-Y como seria?-Preguntó Hermione-Ahora me has abierto la duda.

-Tendría que morderte, sacarte casi toda la sangre, inyectarte una cantidad considerable de la mía y darte parte de mi aura.-Aclaró Harry- Y te dolería como el infierno.

La perspectiva no le parecía realmente agradable a ninguno. De hecho varios se taparon el cuello.

-Oh, vamos, no voy a convertir a nadie. Somos muy selectivos con esto.-Declaró Harry-Generalmente solo transformamos a alguien para que sea nuestra pareja, y creedme, no me interesa ninguno de los aquí presentes.

Esto pareció aliviar a la mayoría, pero algunas de las chicas se vieron algo decepcionadas. Harry, por su parte, al acabar, cogió la escoba y se fue a dejarla a la torre antes de ir a clases. Por el camino, tanto a la torre como a clases, varias chicas chocaban con el en los pasillos. Un solo pensamiento paso por su cabeza:

''Soy yo o estos accidentes aumentaron desde que Akua Nee-san se fue?''

Cuando llegaron las 7, Harry cogió la escoba, y a oscuras, aunque para el estaba bastante claro, se fue hasta el campo de Quidditch. No había estado nunca en el estadio, que estaba rodeado por las gradas, cientos de asientos elevados.

El pobre tenia demasiadas ganas de volar, no podía esperar a Wood. Se subió a la escoba y tras golpear el suelo, se elevó a gran velocidad. Estuvo un rato volando por todo el campo, de forma casi automática.

-Eh, Bloodriver, baja.

Harry freno y miro hacia abajo, en donde vio a Wood con una caja bajo el brazo sonriendo. Harry aterrizó delante suyo.

-Muy bonito-Sonrió el capitán- Ya veo que quería decir McGonagall, eres un natural. Bueno, hoy solo te enseñare las reglas, luego podrás asistir a los entrenamientos de equipo tres veces por semana. En principio es fácil de entender. Cada equipo tiene siete jugadores. Tres de ellos son los cazadores.

Abrió la caja y saco una pelota grande de color rojo.

-Los cazadores juegan con esta pelota, llamada Quaffle, e intentan lanzarla a trabes de uno de los tres aros del equipo rival.

-Suena similar al Baloncesto en esa parte.

-Que es el baloncesto?

-Se juega con una sola pelota, y se corre haciendola botar. Cuando dejas de botarla, no puedes seguir corriendo y hay que pasarla o lanzarla. El objetivo es encestar en un aro, y el equipo tiene tiempo limitado antes de que la posesion de la pelota pase al otro equipo.-Aclaro el vampiro recordando cuando jugava con sus hermanas- Es un deporte Muggle. Dime, hay alguna norma en contra de que la familia venga de visita?

-No, por que?

-Para ver si puedo traer a mi familia aquí en navidades. Mis hermanas podrían ver como es el Quidditch y con ellas podríamos jugar a baloncesto . Cuidado con la pelirroja, cuando se motiva parece un hombre-lobo por su velocidad.

-Suena bien-Dijo Wood-Ahora, en los aros es donde entro yo entro. Soy el guardián y mi función es que no marquen.

-Como en el fútbol.

Wood le miro con cara interrogante hasta que Harry aclaro.

-Parecido al baloncesto: Solo hay una pelota y has que marcar con ella. No hay limite de posesión, pero no se pueden usar las manos. Hay que ir chutando la pelota. El único que puede usar las manos es el portero, que esta en la portería donde hay que marcar y se encarga de que la pelota no entre.

Wood estaba empezando a interesarse por los deportes de los Muggles. Quizás debería empezar a seguirlos, y a lo mejor sacaba ideas para jugadas.

-Luego están los golpeadores. Usan este bate-Le tendió un bate muy solido de roble- para golpear las Bluddgers.

-Realmente ya no creo que haya mas deportes para compararlo. Solo en el Baseball, y no se parece mucho.

-Una pena, pero el fútbol y el baloncesto parecen interesantes. Vamos a ver como manejas eso.

Wood soltó una de las Bluddgers, que salio disparada hacia el aire, para cambiar de dirección y volar como una bala de cañón hacia Harry.

Harry, tranquilamente, se preparo, y cuando la bola estuvo bastante cerca, le di contundentemente con el bate, mandándola a gran velocidad a través de uno de los aros de gol, y cuando volvió, de otro golpe, la incrusto contra el suelo.

-Serias buen golpeador(Dijo el capitán)

-Gracias-Respondió Harry-Viene con ser un vampiro.

Wood guardo la Bluddger mientras el suelo se arreglaba solo. Realmente no hacia falta mucho cuidado.

-Pero tu-declaro el capitán-eres buscador. Y solo hay una pelota que deba preocuparte.

Saco de la caja una pequeña pelota dorada del tamaño de una nuez con alas que revoloteaban a gran velocidad, haciendo que se moviera rapidísimo.

Harry la capturo antes de que fuera muy lejos.

-Esa es la Snitch-aclaro Wood-Cuando la capturan, el equipo gana 150 puntos y acaba el partido. Supongo que con eso entiendes porque el buscador es tan importante. Bueno, hoy no practicaremos con la Snitch, podría perderse. En su lugar, usaremos estas.

Wood saco una bolsa con pelotas de golf, para luego lanzar una a una la pelotas para que Harry las atrapará.

No falló ni una. Wood estaba entusiasmado.

-Ganaremos. Este Año ganaremos seguro.

Quizás fue por estar muy ocupado con los deberes los entrenamientos tres veces por semana y poniéndose al día por correo con sus hermanas, pero a Harry se le pasaron dos meses volando. Una vez captadas las nociones básicas las clases se hacían mas y mas interesantes.

Halloween llegó de repente.

Estaban en la clase de Encantamientos, y el profesor les puso por parejas. A Harry le tocó con Seamus Finnegan, y Ron, para su disgusto, tuvo que ir con Hermione, la cual no hablaba con Ron si podía evitarlo.

-No olvidéis el movimiento de muñeca-Dijo el diminuto profesor Flitwick- Agitar y golpear. Y pronunciad bien las palabras, por favor. Un amigo mio pronuncio una ''f'' en vez de una ''v'' y le cayo un búfalo encima.

En general pareció difícil, pero mientras Seamus lo tenia difícil, Harry lo consiguió a la primera.

A Ron, en la mesa de al lado le iba mal. Movía los brazos como un molino y decía ''Wingardium Leviosá''

-Lo estas haciendo mal-le dijo Hermione- es Leviosa, no Leviosá.

-Muy bien, hazlo tu si eres tan lista.

Como única respuesta, Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita y pronuncio: Wingardium Leviosa.

La pluma empezó a levantarse y a flotar hasta quedarse suspendida a un metros sobre el pupitre.

Al acabar, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

-Esta chica es una pesadilla-despotricaba Ron-No me extraña que nadie la aguante.

Entre toda la gente que había, Harry choco con Hermione, que se fue muy rápido, pero tuvo tiempo a verle la cara...estaba llorando.

-Creo que te a oído

-Y que?-Contestó Ron, aunque no se veía muy orgulloso-Ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

-Salvo Labender Brown, las gemelas Patil y yo mismo, no? Ron, pese a lo mal que os lleváis a intentado ayudarte.

-Pero siempre da la tabarra con las normas y...

-Viene de familia Muggle Ron-Le interrumpió- Aun no comprende el pensamiento común de los magos, el cual también se equivoca mucho.

Hermione no fue a clases por el resto del día. Cuando iban al banquete de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron a Labender y a las gemelas Patil decir que Hermione llevaba todo el día llorando en los lavabos y que quería que la dejarán en paz. Esto hizo que Ron se preocupara, pero al ver la decoración de Halloween en el Gran Salón se olvidó de Hermione.

Miles de murciélagos colgaban de las paredes y el techo, mientras otro millar se paseaba por las mesas volando en bandadas que parecían nubes negras que hacían vacilar la luz de las velas mientras el banquete aparecía de la nada.

Mientras Harry se servía una patata, el profesor Quirrell entro sin aliento en el salón, sudando y bufando como un loco.

-Troll...en las mazmorras-Dijo-Creí que deberíais sabbbeeerr...lo.

Y tras eso se desmayo.

Hubo un gran estruendo de confusión, la gente no paraba de chillar, menos Harry, que para sorpresa de algunos, seguía comiendo.

Dumbledore lanzó unos cohetes purpuras desde su varita para callar a todo el mundo.

-Prefectos-Gritó- Llevad a los alumnos a los dormitorios inmediatamente.

Tras ese mandato, Percy se movía como un pez en el agua, exclamando: ''Alumnos de primero, por aquí'' o ''dejad paso a los de primero, soy prefecto''.

Justo cuando se cruzaban con los de Hufflepuff, Harry cogió por el brazo a Ron.

-Ron...que pasa con Hermione?

-Que pasa con ella?

-Que no sabe nada del troll.

-Bien entonces. Vamos-Dijo-Pero que Percy no nos vea.

Se mezclaron con los de Hufflepuff, que iban en dirección contraria. Luego se desbiaron hacia los lavabos de chicas. Al girar en la esquina, oyeron unos pasos ligeros.

-Percy.- Exclamó Ron

Pero cuando se escondieron, vieron que no era Percy, sino Snape, al cual siguieron sigilosamente hasta que subió hasta el tercer piso y desapareció de su vista.

-No huele mal aquí?(Preguntó Ron)

Y si que olía mal. Era un hedor pútrido como el de la guarida de algún monstruo que se ensucia a menudo y no se limpia nunca.

Entonces se oyó un gruñido lejano y unos pasos gigantes que se arrastraban por el suelo. Harry y Ron se escondieron y lo vieron llegar:

El troll era enorme, con un cuerpo fornido y jorobado, con muchas protuberancias. Su cabeza era pequeña, dándole un aire aun mas estúpido, su piel era de color gris roca y parecía igual de dura. Arrastraba un gran garrote por el suelo, ya que sus brazos eran demasiado largos.

El troll se giro y metió la cabeza en una de las salas, para luego meterse por completo.

Ron tuvo una idea:

-La llave esta en la cerradura.

Harry la refutó:

-Es el lavabo de chicas.

Tras terminar esa frase, oyeron un sonido que les dejó helados: un grito agudo y profundo.

-HERMIONE.-Gritaron los dos a la vez.

Al entrar, vieron a Hermione en posición fetal en la pared, y parecía apunto de desmayarse mientras el troll avanzaba hacia la destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Antes de que Ron reaccionase, Harry corrió a gran velocidad, y de un salto, pateó al troll en el hombro derecho, rompiéndole un par de huesos.

El troll aulló de dolor, y se giro mientras Harry aterrizaba. Una vez que lo hizo se vio que sus ojos eran rojos y afilados, mientras el yoki se desprendía por todo su cuerpo. Alzo el garrote y lo descargo sobre el vampiro, pero este lo detuvo con una mano, hundiéndose un par de centímetros en el suelo y marcando una tela de araña con grietas. Harry, ahora que tenia el arma, la aguantó con las dos manos y se la arrebató al troll, para pegarle en el cráneo con el. El garrote se rompió, pero estas bestias tienen la cabeza muy dura, por lo que se aguantaba bien, y lanzo un puñetazo hacia Harry, pero este, saltó, aparentemente atravesando el brazo del enemigo mientras esquivaba moviendo los brazos.

Tras eso, al troll se le cayo el brazo en pedazos, en un montón de sangre y trozos de carne, y Harry le dio un potente rodillazo en la cara mientras aullaba de dolor, y luego Harry le pateo las costillas para luego rematar con una patada que le incrustó la cabeza en la roca.

-Hmm...muy débil-se burló el vampiro-Realmente los seres del limite se asustan por algo así? No tienes posibilidades. Conoce tu lugar.

No fueron conscientes del barullo que se había armado hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse de golpe, para que luego entraran los profesores Snape, McGonagall y Quirrell. McGonagall estaba tan exaltada y furiosa que tenia los labios blancos.

-Que diablos tienen en la cabeza?-preguntó la profesora, furiosa-Porque no están en su casa? Podrían haber muerto.

Harry solo alzó una ceja mientras el troll levantó el torso y trató de pegarle con el brazo restante, pero Harry avanzó hasta su cara y lo pateo con fuerza, mandando la cabeza a volar separada del cuerpo.

-Ya te lo e dicho antes y ahora pagas las consecuencias bestia estúpida: Conoce tu lugar-Dijo Harry para luego girarse a la profesora mientras su yoki se desvanecía y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.- Un engendro de tan baja calaña no es problema para un vampiro, profesora. Lo e vencido sin magia, a la antigua usanza. Y en cuanto a sus preguntas...Hermione estaba aquí cuando se dio el aviso y no sabia del Troll. Vinimos a avisarla, pero nos encontramos con que el Troll la estaba atacando, así que tuve que destrozarlo.

-Pretendes que creamos que has matado a un troll a golpes?(trató de ridiculizarle Snape)

-Me han visto sacarle la cabeza de una patada. Saquen su propias conclusiones de ello.

-Señorita Granger-Preguntó McGonagall-Porque estaba aquí y no en la cena?

En eso a Ron se le heló la sangre.

-No me encontraba muy bien-Contestó Hermione- Por eso he faltado a algunas clases. Creí que se me pasaría, pero...justo empezaba a estar mejor cuando el troll entró.

A Ron se le cayó la varita y casi la mandíbula. Hermione mintiendole a un profesor?

-Bueno, si ya esta mejor debería irse a la torre de Gryffindor. Los demás están allí acabando la cena.-Dijo la profesora mas suavizada mientras Hermione se marchaba hasta la torre- Y ustedes dos. Han echo bien de ayudar a una compañera. Por ello y por derrotar al troll, se les conceden 40 puntos. Ahora pueden marcharse.

Ellos se fueron al instante, y se dirigieron hasta la torre. La sala común estaba llena de gente, pero Hermione estaba al lado de la entrada esperándolos, y sin mirarse, los tres a la vez dijeron ''Gracias'' antes de coger un plato para cenar.

Pero desde ese día se formo el trio dorado. Hay cosas en esta vida que crean vínculos, y no hay duda de que pelearse con un troll de tres metros y medio es una

* * *

Cap8

Llegó el mes de noviembre, y con el, el frio. El lago se heló (Para disfruté del vampiro) y las montañas y el bosque estaban blanquecinos.

La temporada de quidditch había comenzado. Tras entrenar durante semanas, el sábado Harry empezaría con su primer partido: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Las opiniones y ánimos de la gente eran muy distintos: En su casa y las chicas de otras casas en general le animaban, y el resto, o era indiferente o le llevaba la contraria. Un par de Slytherins de 5º intentaron intimidarle. Los idiotas estaban colgados por los calzoncillos y con moratones varios en el armario de la tercera planta.

Desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del troll(Harry mas bien) Hermione era mas relajada respecto a romper las normas. El dia antes del partido se encontraban en el patio muriendose de frio. Hermione iba a usar fuego magico, pero Harry trazo con el dedo en brillante el kanji de fuego en el aire murmurando ''Goka Kajin''(Sello del fuego), haciendo que se trazaracirculo brillante alrededor de ellos, caldeando el ambiente en el circulo, fundiendo algo de nieve y haciendo la estrancia mas agradable.

-Que a sido eso?-Preguntó Hermione- No se parece a ninguno de los hechizos que hemos dado.

-Porque no es magia-Contestó simplemente Harry.

-Venga, compañero-dijo Ron-Tiene que ser magia.

-No es magia-Repitió Harry.-Es yojutsu.

A los dos acompañantes casi les da un infarto. Yojutsu, artes sobrenaturales o demoniacas, algo raro de aprender, habiendo pocos expertos, y ninguno de ellos humano.

-Do...donde aprendiste eso Harry?

-Eh? -Preguntó levantando la vista del libro de Quidditch a trabes de los tiempos- Touhou Fuhai vino a la mansión Shuzen, me enseño un par de cosas tras pasar el tiempo con mis padres y lo hice tan bien que me empezó a enseñar por correspondencia.

-ERES DISCIPULO DE TOUHOU FUHAI?

-Hay muchas cosas que soy, pero entre ellas no se incluye el sordo.

Mientras charlaban, el profesor Snape se acerco a ellos, cojeando y sospechando que planeaban algo.

-Bloodriver-espetó-Que has hecho?

-De que habla? Calentar el ambiente?

-La magia en los pasillos esta prohibida.

-No estamos en los pasillos.-Contesto el vampiro pasando pagina- Y es yojutsu.

A Snape se le salían los ojos de las orbitas. Yojutsu!

-Esperas que crea esa mentira Bloodriver? Eres demasiado joven e inexperto para conocer el yojutsu.

- Sai(Obstrucción).

Los brazos de Snape se retorcieron en su espalda y se auto inmobilizaron.

-Muy bien, te creo.

Cuando fue liberado, le quitó a Harry el libro de las manos.

-Pero sacar libros de la biblioteca está...-No le dio tiempo a terminar pues Harry recupero el libro de sus garras-...prohibido.

-Uno: No lo esta desde hace unos 15 años. Dos, el libro es mio, lo compre por correspondencia, ya aquí tiene el recibo.

Snape, echo una furia, empezó a irse hacia el castillo.

-Porque cojeara?

-Ni idea, pero espero que le duela como el infierno.

La mañana llego fría y luminosa. El Gran Salón tenia un olor delicioso a Salchichas fritas y todos charlaban sobre como esperaban un buen partido de Quidditch.

-Por que yo?-Se lamentaba Harry-Y por que justo ahora?

Se les había acabado la despensa de sangre, y no llegaba mas hasta la tarde, así que Harry solo podía tener a mano un desayuno humano normal.

-Y que hay de malo?-Preguntó Ron- No puedes comer igualmente?

-Ya lo dijo en clase de Quirrell, Ron- reprendió Hermione- Sin sangre no absorbe bien los nutrientes y padece anemia. Puede soportar igual, pero no queda igual de satisfecho. No puedes beber de un estudiante, no?

-Si me lo ofrecen si, pero quien va a estar dispuesto?-Contestó el vampiro- Seria darles a elegir entre morderles o verles sangrar en una copa. A los humanos ambas os parecen escalofriantes opciones, no?

-Bueno...-se vio sorprendida Hermione- no tengo mucho contra...

-HARRY.

Harry oyó su nombre retumbar en su cabeza como en una campana enorme. Giro la cabeza y vio a las gemelas Patil mirándolo de forma curiosa y...divertida? Pero que infiernos...?

- Si quieres puedes beber de nosotras.

-Esto...vale, pero...-Harry se cuestionaba algo- Padma, que haces en la mesa de Gryffindor?

Padma daba saltitos dentro de su cabeza pensando repetidamente la frase ''Se acuerda de mi nombre'' antes de contestar:

-Desayuno aquí con mi hermana tres veces por semana, y otras tres ella en mi mesa-Contestó mientras se arremangaba la ropa mostrando el cuello- Bueno, ya puedes desayunar, no es mucho no?

-No, no mucho...-Dijo el vampiro- una o dos copas, y habiéndome ofrecido las dos no debería ser preocupante.

-Entonces porque bebes tanto normalmente?-Preguntó Ron que recibió como respuesta del vampiro:

-Preguntó el que se empacha una vez cada tres días.

-Touche.

Harry Tomo a Padma del hombro y abrió la boca mostrando sus largos colmillos antes de hundirlos en el cuello de la joven Ravenclaw, que abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes cerrarlos en una expresión que muchos definieron mas tarde como extraña mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Cuando Harry retiro los labios de su cuello, los dos orificios se cerraron a gran velocidad, dejando solo dos puntos enrojecidos en la piel mientras Padma...jadeaba?

Harry solo murmuraba la palabra delicioso mientras se relamía los labios y los colmillos. Los demás le miraban de forma interrogante señalando a Padma.

-Bloodriver-Murmuro Parvati antes de cogerle del cuello de la túnica-Que le pasa a mi hermana?

-Por el gusto de la sangre diría que tiene el colesterol un poco bajo, pero...

-LO DIGO POR LA CARA QUE LLEVA.

-Cuando alguien tiene buen sabor de sangre es mordido por un vampiro, los anestésicos y coagulantes de nuestros colmillos reaccionan creando una encima que estimula los centros de placer del cerebro humano, quitándole a la presa cualquier indicio de querer huir.

TODOS, giraron la cabeza mirando a Hermione de forma interrogante. Entonces ella tradujo tranquilamente:

-Tu hermana tiene buen gusto y sus colmillos le han hecho sentir placer para que no huya.

Varias chicas, de primero y de cursos mas altos, se sonrojaron profundamente al oír eso. Padma no se enteraba, parecía perdida en su mundo.

-Bueno, e comido y e bebido. Al campo se a dicho.

-No ibas a beber de mi también?

-Ah-Harry frenó-con toda la agitación lo olvide

-Bien, chicos-Empezó Wood...-

-Y Chicas-Interrumpió y puntualizó la cazadora, Angelina Johnson.

-Y chicas-Se corrigió el capitán para ser interrumpido por los gemelos.

-El gran partido a llegado-Dijo Fred.

-El partido que todos esperábamos- Termino George.-Nos sabemos el discurso de memoria. El año pasado ya estábamos en el equipo, sabes?

-Vosotros dos a callar-Les cortó Wood- Somos el mejor equipo que Gryffindor a tenido nunca. Este año Ganaremos. Lo se.

Pese a la confianza que irradiaban sus palabras, su cara decía algo así como ''Y si no, os arrepentiréis de verdad''

-Muy bien, llego la hora. Buena suerte a todos.

Se dirigieron al campo, donde Madame Hooch les esperaba con el cofre de las pelotas y una escoba en la mano.

-Quiero un partido limpio y sin trampas-Dijo la profesora, que seria el arbitro- Esta claro?

Parecía que hablara sobretodo por el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, que era curiosamente parecido a un Troll, de hecho mas que un ser del limite podía pasar por un híbrido.

Harry vio de reojo una pancarta en las gradas en la que unos murciélagos dibujados formaban con su movimiento las palabras ''Go, Bloodriver, Go'' y luego cambiaban a ''Bloodriver for president'', haciendo que Harry sonriera divertido.

Cuando las 15 escobas alzaron el vuelo, por encima de las ovaciones del publico se oía la voz del amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, de comentalista:

-La pelota está en posesión de Gryffindor, en manos de Angelina Johnson, la atractiva cazadora...

-Jordan!

-Lo siento profesora.-Se disculpó con la profesora de Transformaciones- Madre mía! Está en todas partes! Se la pasa a Alicia Spinet! Que fichaje, el año pasado la sacamos del banquillo...Spinet se la pasa de nuevo a Johnson y...NOOOO...Marcus Flint, capitán de Slytherin la captura! Madre de dios, vuela como un águila allí arriba, pasa las lineas! Parece que marcará y... El Guardian de Gyffindor captura la Quaffle y se la pasa a Katie Bell!Que agilidad, por las barbas de Merlin! Esquiva a Flint! Va bien, va bien y...Uhhhhh, eso tiene que doler!Una Bluddger le a tocado la nuca! Slytherin recupera la Quaffle...Adrian Pucey va directo a los postes!Ahh...pero una Bluddger de uno de los gemelos, Fred o George, no se cual, le barra el paso! Buena jugada. Johnson toma la bola, vuela, esquiva la Bluddger, va hacia los postes, lanza, el guardián Bletchley falla...Y GRYFFINDOR MARCA!

Itroduzcase aquí los bramidos de júbilo de Gryffindor y abucheos de Slytherin.

-Hacedme sitio chicos.

-Hagrid!

Ron y Hermione se movieron para dejar sitio al enorme guardabosques.

-E estado mirándolo desde la cabaña-Dijo el medio gigante señalando unos prismaticos-Pero no es lo mismo. Aun no a aparecido la snitch, no?

-No-Contestó Ron-Harry aun no a tenido mucho trabajo.

-Pero no se a metido en problemas-Replicó Hagrid mirando por los prismaticos- Y eso ya es mucho, creedme.

-Slytherin tiene la pelota-Dijo Lee- Adrian Pucey sale volando y...esperad, eso es la snitch?

Harry la vio, y entonces, con celeridad, se dejo caer hacia abajo como una flecha supersónica. El buscador de Slytherin también lo había visto y se lazó velozmente hacia la pelotita. Los cazadores se olvidaron de sus funciones y se quedaron inmóviles contemplando la jugada.

La snitch se dirigió revoloteando hacia arriba... Harry iba mas rápido que Higgs... casi la tenia...

PAM

Flint, en un alarde de juego sucio, trató de cortarle el paso a Harry, pero el cuerpo de los vampiros es mas resistente y firme que el de un humano, por lo que Harry se lo llevo por medio ignorándole, haciéndole caer encima de Higgs y cogiendo la snitch mientras los otros dos se aferraban a la escoba de Higgs

El partido acabó en medio del caos.

-No a valido-Argumentó Flint-Casi me mata.

-En tal caso, Flint, deberías haberte quedado donde estebas, y no hacer trampas-Cortó Harry-Tu eres cazador, y debes ir tras la bola grande y roja. Se que es difícil de entender, pero hasta tu deberías ver tanto eso como que podías haberla cogido cuando todos pararon.

-Tiene toda la razón, Flint-Argumentó la profesora Hooch-Y ya viene de largo esto. Llevas años haciendo trampas desde antes de ser capitán. Te estoy vigilando, y si te veo hacer una sola mas esta temporada haré que te saquen del equipo, ENTENDIDO?

Flint y los de Slytherin no podían mas que protestar y pedir piedad mientras los de Gryffindor les humillaban con sus gritos y ovaciones de triunfo cantando ''Gryffindor el mejor, Bloodriver campeón'' a la vez que alzaban en volandas a los jugadores del equipo.

Mas tarde, en la sala común todos celebraban la primera victoria de la temporada, pero en el momento en que algunas de las chicas empezaron a acosar a Harry, el trio dorado decidió irse a la cabaña de Hagrid.

* * *

Cap9

La Navidad se acercaba lentamente a Hogwarts. Ya estaban a mediados de diciembre, y la nieve ya formaba capas en los terrenos, además de estar el lago congelado. Al menos ahora podía estar cerca del lago sin temer a mojarse. Tener que ir con cautela constantemente era estresante cuanto menos. En este momento, Harry se encontraba solo en el tercer piso, aunque Peeves le llevaba molestando un buen rato. Finalmente consiguió esquivarlo, pero acabo metido en donde se supone que no debería...El corredor prohibido del tercer piso.

Un maullido le llamó la atención y al girarse vio algo que esperaba que no estuviera ahí. La señora Norris, la gata de Filch, y se veía como la sombra del mismo estaba a torcer la esquina.

Miró a su alrededor. Solo había una puerta, cerrada, y no podía pronunciar hechizo o alertaría a Filch. Así solo había una opción.

Harry usó la técnica que le enseñó su hermana, y la canalizó en todo su cuerpo. Hougetsu Jigentou. Con ello se hizo intangible y atravesó la puerta como si no estuviera. Oyó al conserje pasar de largo, y se recostó en la pared. Mal, muy mal.

Al girarse, vio un perro. Un perro enorme, gigantesco. Y con tres cabezas. Eran toneladas de furia y rabia, además de sed de sangre comprimida en tres enormes cabezas con dientes como machetes de selva.

Harry solo pudo pensar una cosa:

-Donde esta Cesar Millan cuando le necesitas?

Tras eso, el perro lanzó un poderoso rugido con las tres cabezas, embistiendo y mordiendo al aire, pues Harry logro evitarle.

-Por que me e tenido que dejar el periódico en el dormitorio?

Al aterrizar, vio que tenia la cabeza derecha del perro delante de el y a punto de devorarle. Con los ojos ahora rojos carmesíes y afilados, y liberando Yoki, agarro una de sus mandíbulas con una mano y la otra con la restante para bloquearle y evitar que le comiera. El perro se encontró de repente bloqueado de lado en el suelo mientras Harry le rascaba tras la oreja de su cabeza central. Eso le calmó, y el cancerbero, al levantarse le lamió la cara, por lo que Harry se limpio como pudo, y le acarició el morro antes de atravesar la puerta.

Enseguida se le ocurrió que no fue buena idea. Justo ante el y de espaldas, se encontró a Filch, que lentamente empezó a girarse. El conserje no vio absolutamente nada, así que el y su gata se fueron.

Cuando desaparecieron, Harry salió de una armadura atravesándola.

* * *

-Porque sera que creo que hoy no es mi día?

Mas tarde, Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione en la cabaña de Hagrid. El medio gigante les estaba sirviendo el té cuando Harry entro.

-Harry-Comenzó Hermione con cuidado-Por que hueles a baba de perro?

-No os lo creeríais-Contestó el vampiro-Esquivando a Peeves y Filch me e metido en el corredor prohibido del tercer piso. Allí hay un perro gigante de tres cabezas que tras intentar comerme se a hecho mi amigo.

-Has visto a Fluffy?-Preguntó Hagrid.

-Se llama así? Me imaginaba algo así como destrozador, aunque Fluffy también sirve-Respondió Harry- Y estaba sobre una trampilla. Vigila algo valioso imagino.

-No metáis las narices en esto-Les advirtió Hagrid-Esto es solo asunto de Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel...Oh, mierda, no debí decir eso...

-Flamel?-Saltó Hermione-Se que e oído antes ese nombre...

-Os lo digo en serio chicos. No os metáis.

-Tranquilo Hagrid-Le trató de calmar el vampiro-Estamos en primero, que seriamos capacesde hacer?

-Dijo el hijo de un señor vampiro y la líder de los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas...-Refutó Ron.

-Toushe, pero aunque sacara algo de esto seguro que puedo lograrlo mas fácilmente sin complicarme tanto.

-Chicos.

-Tranquilo Hagrid-Dijo el joven Bloodriver-Solo queremos satisfacer la curiosidad. Ya e dicho que aun si lo supiéramos no podríamos hacer nada.

-Aun y así no os lo diré.

-Mejor-Contestó Harry-Así tendremos algo que hacer en nuestro tiempo libre.

-Tienes tiempo libre?-Se sorprendieron sus dos amigos en broma- Vaya, con los deberes, el aguantar a Snape, escribir a tu familia, humillar a Malfoy y los entrenamientos...

* * *

-Esta claro-Se desanimo el vampiro-Hoy no es mi día.

-Realmente compadezo a la gente que se quedara en Hogwarts-Dijo Malfoy mirando directamente a Harry y al clan Weasley-Claro, como no les quieren en casa...

-Ahhhh, Como me alegro de que todos los idiotas se vayan a su casa en navidad-Interrumpió Harry fingiendo hablar con los Weasley- Mi familia viene de visita en Navidad, y si algún imbécil arrogante se hiciera el listo...

Harry miro directamente a Draco con ojos vampíricos antes de terminar:

-...acabaría todo en una lluvia de sangre.

Se oyó el estruendo de la puerta principal, y observaron que Hagrid cargaba un árbol de navidad enorme.

-Hola, Hagrid.-saltó Ron mientras Harry hacia volver sus ojos al verde esmerada-Quieres que te ayudemos?

-Que te pasa Weasley?-Se rió Malfoy desde detrás de ellos- Buscas algo de riqueza? Supongo que la choza del guardabosques será un palacio en comparación con tu antro.

-Se le llama amabilidad, Malfoy-respondió Harry con tono monocorde-Suele servir para gustarle a la gente y que no te dejen cuando has gastado tu riqueza en salir de la cárcel, o para conseguir una chica que continué tu linea familiar. Ui, un tema delicado? Como todos te odian...

-Bloodriver!-Exclamó Snape desde atrás de Malfoy-Que es esto de acosar a otros estudiantes?

-Pregunteselo a su víbora aquí presente-Contraatacó Harry-Parece ser un experto en el tema, ya que como usted lleva tratando de intimidarnos a mi y a mis amigos desde inicios de curso.

-Tu, mocoso...Como te atreves a...

El cambio de Harry a su apariencia vampírica mientras filtraba yoki a rebosar le silenciaron e hicieron retroceder mientras le miraba sin parpadear.

-Creo que olvidas tu lugar de nuevo-Comenzó Harry lentamente-Como regalo de navidad te permitiré eso unas cuantas veces al año, pero esta es la ultima vez que te lo recuerdo este curso. Eres profesor de pociones, y nada mas. Solo tienes autoridad en clase de pociones o si rompiera las reglas. Fuera de clase, eres un simple transeúnte...un ser del limite inferior a mi especie, y vuestra pureza de sangre y estandartes no significan nada. Tanto que te gustan las artes oscuras, imagino que sabrás que pasa si cabreas a un vampiro, no?

El color había huido del todo de la cara de Los tres Slytherins y Snape.

-Severus Snape, soy el hijo de un señor vampiro extranjero, y el nieto del señor vampiro de este país-Esto dejó sin aliento a los que estaban escuchando-No puedes hacerme nada y yo puedo hacer contigo cosas que harían parecer a Voldemort una hermanita de la caridad. Recordad eso cuando sintáis la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar que sois unos suicidas.

Unos cuantos aplausos, y toda la audiencia se giró para ver a un hombre aparentemente en sus treinta en ropas de noble de satín, con media melena oscura y ojos negros como la noche.

-Bravo, bravo-Dijo-Me alegra ver que tras tantos meses no has aflojado el carácter, chico.

Harry, solo se inclinó a modo de reverencia ante el hombre, con expresión de seria disciplina:

-Seria humillante aflojar tras solo ese tiempo-Respondió Cortésmente Harry-Es bueno veros de nuevo, Padre.

''Padre?''. Esa pregunta era el único pensamiento de la mayoría de los presentes. Estaban ante el famoso Issa Shuzen, el señor vampiro y líder del inframundo de Japón.

-Vamos, hijo-Le sonrió Issa-No estamos en la mansión rodeados de una corte de vampiros. No hace falta un protocolo.

Harry de inmediato sonrió suavemente mientras se relajaba.

-Lo siento, papá. La fuerza de la costumbre. Un momento, si tu estas aquí, entonces...

Harry no llegó a acabar la frase, pues cuatro figuras cayeron desde el techo sobre el Gritando''Nii-sama/Chan, Otouto''.

Fue un buen golpe, y al levantar la cabeza, Harry no sabia si estallar de alegria o de desesperacion. Eran...sus cuatro hermanas.

Su hermana mayor de pelo oscuro y ojos violáceos oscuros, Akua, se acerco a su oído y le ronroneó en Japones:

-Estabas taaan masculino, Hermanito.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nee-san, Otouto-Secundó Kahlua, su segunda hermana Mayor de piel oscura y pelo rubio platino, también en japones- Has sido tan sexy a menudo? Lo tienes grabado?

Otra voz en Japones se oyó estrujándole las costillas.

-Nii-chan, estabas tan Cool-Declaró Moka.

-Nii-sama, tu si sabes ponerles en su lugar-Secundó Kokoa-Deberías hacer eso mas a menudo. Con ejemplos físicos.

-Chicas, me alegro de veros...y os e echado de menos, de verdad...Pero estáis todas en mi pulmón derecho tras incrustarme en un suelo de piedra. No puedo respirar.

Kokoa, le miro con los ojos de cachorro mas enternecedores que podáis imaginar(Gato de Shreck, chupate esa) y con falsas lagrimillas dijo:

-Moouuu...Nii-sama. Insinúas que estamos gordas.

-Afirmo que sois cuatro chicas, guapas asi que no me quejo mucho, incrustadas contra la piedra en mi pulmón derecho.

Riendo, las cuatro se levantaron, y ayudaron a Harry a levantarse, pero entonces lo agarraron de la túnica, al menos Akua y Kahlua, mientras las cuatro le miraban.

-Tu sabes, Hermanito...-Comenzó Akua.

-Nunca nos aclaraste antes de venir aquí...-Continuó Kahlua.

-Cual era mas guapa.-Terminaron Moka y Kokoa.

Lo que pasó tras eso parecía sacado de una película de dibujos animados. La túnica que cogían de repente estaba vacía, y Harry estaba corriendo en una dirección al azar con el uniforme de debajo mientras gritaba en ingles a sus amigos. ''Nos vemos mas tarde''. Como todos los asiáticos se habían ido de vacaciones, la conversación pasó desapercibida.

Sus hermanas empezaron a perseguirle, pero los cinco frenaron cuando dos voces les dijeron, en ingles, ''Ya basta, no molestéis a vuestro Hermano''.

Las cinco hermanas solo miraron e inclinaron la cabeza ante dos mujeres, una pelirroja de tez oscura, y otra blanca de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro(El rosa no existe de forma natural, y en los mangas lo describían como castaño pese a ser rosa), ambas en vestidos de color azul oscuro victorianos.

-Hai-Murmuraron las cuatro hermanas..

-Hola! Tía Gyokuro! Mamá!-Exclamó Harry.

Por segunda vez, todo el pasillo se quedo en silencio tenso. La madre, Akasha Bloodriver, líder de los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas. Tras la explicación de Harry, todos los de primero corrieron la voz, y saber que tenían delante a un Shinso que podría destruirles a todos solo con existir de así quererlo...resultaba inquietante cuanto menos.

Pero no parecía como describió Harry que eran los Shinso, claro que el tampoco parecía constantemente un vampiro. Todos pensaron exactamente lo mismo:

''Nota mental: No cabrear a la castaña de ojos verdes''

Harry entonces saludó a sus hermanas como es debido y cayó en la cuenta de algo:

-Moka!-Exclamó el vampiro-Ya puedes contener el yoki!

-Sip. Mamá me ha estado enseñando-Le contesto para luego mirarle fijamente-No te habías fijado hasta ahora? Mooouuuu...

-Lo siento. Es difícil fijarte en los detalles cuando hay cuatro vampiresas con súper fuerza intentando estrujarte y exprimir-te hasta la muerte.

Las cuatro solo se sonrojaron mientras se reían algo avergonzadas. Harry se agacho a mirar a su hermana menor, ahora castaña como su madre, como un clon, y le puso la mano en la cabeza, acariciando su pelo y decirle en japones:

-Aun cambiando, sigues tan linda como siempre.

Moka se sonrojó profusamente mientras las otras tres le miraban con lagrimillas falsas para dar lastima. Harry las Miro, y cayendo ante la kriptonita de los hombres, paso a decir:

-Ah, si. Kokoa, el clip del pelo con una flor es genial, luce tus ojos. Kahlua nee-chan, el vestido que llevas es nuevo? Y parece que usas otro champú por el pelo, no?

Entonces miró a la mayor de sus hermanas, y sonriendo como solo el sabia, declaro.

-Ese es uno de esos vestidos chinos tan sexys que llevabas con los Miu? Te queda de fabula, Nee-san.

Una por una, las tres hermanas restantes empezaron a hacerle la competencia a un tomate para ver quien es mas rojo. Los demás estudiantes, sin embargo, les miraban de forma interrogante al no entender nada, y algunos miraban a las dos hermanas mayores de una forma, digamos... Bueno, digamos que Harry, al notarlo, volvió a modo vampírico emitiendo yoki e instinto asesino, haciendo que ahora le mirasen a el con miedo antes de volver a sus asuntos.

-Bueno, Otouto-Le calmó Kahlua- Que tal si nos das una ronda por el pasillo, solos. Hace taaanto que no pasas un rato con nosotras...

Diciendo esto, Kahlua se estaba abrazando a su hermano, mientras Akua hacia lo mismo, y las dos hermanas menores tiraban de ellos para empezar la visita.

Harry tenia el presentimiento de que esto iba a ser tan difícil como divertido.

* * *

Cap10

Harry estaba teniendo unos días muy raros. O sus hermanas tenían unos días raros. O sus hermanas eran raras, o cada vez lo eran mas.

Como cuando...

(Flash back)

Era medio día, y Akua, en medio de una de sus geniales ideas, se le ocurrió hacer entrenamiento de artes marciales en una de las torres. En manga corta. Cual era el razonamiento? Así sabría que no esta al nivel de quedarse parado. Movimiento constante.

Eso estaría bien, pero como ''apoyo'' su hermana estuviera también ligera de ropa. En una camiseta y un pantalón cortos ajustados para ser exactos.

Harry defendía como podía, bloqueaba y contraatacaba, pero esa ropa...o esa falta de ropa mejor dicho...le estaba haciendo perder la atención.

Finalmente, Akua agarro a Harry de la camiseta, y con el pie en su estomago, lo lanzó por encima suyo mientras se agachaba y rodaba. Al final del movimiento, Harry estaba jadeando y sudando, tumbado sobre el suelo, mientras Akua hacia lo mismo abierta de piernas sentada sobre su cintura y estaba en posición de estrangularle. De hecho había usado el Jigentou, para hacer un corte superficial en el cuello de Harry, por donde caía un hilo diminuto de sangre.

-Parece que tu ganas, Nee-san-Dijo Harry.

-Así es Hermanito- Contestó Akua, sonriendo mientras le ronroneaba cerca del oído- Esto ha sido divertido.

-Siempre es divertido estar contigo, Akua, pero... No deberíamos entrar? Aquí hace frío.

-Hmmm, quizás si-Contestó esta lamiendo el hilo de sangre del cuello de su hermano, ahora que el corte había cerrado- mmm...esto es estimulante. Y se una buena forma de entrar en calor.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pero antes de que Akua hiciera nada, Kahlua y Kokoa aparecieron para interrumpir y avisar de que era hora de ir a comer.

(Flash Back end)

O también...

(Flash Back)

Kahlua había tenido una buena idea. No, no una de sus ideas de bombero, una BUENA IDEA. Cuando Harry les explicó por correo que había nieve y hielo por todas partes en esta época, Kahlua decidió que seria buena idea traer patines de hielo, y tenia razón.

Kahlua, vestida con ropa abrigada blanca (Lo se, raro en un vampiro) y Harry con ropa negra de abrigo, salieron al lago y se pusieron los patines de hielo, y empezaron a deslizarse por la pista improvisada, con una agilidad sorprendente(Normal, son vampiros).

-Kahlua Nee-chan.

-Si, Otouto?

-Sabes frenar?

-No.

-Yo tampoco. Tenemos un problema.

Kahlua, entonces tuvo un tropiezo y empezó a caer hacia el hielo, pero Harry al verlo, la agarro, de forma que ella acabo colgada del cuello de su hermano por los brazos mientras este la aguantaba con las manos en su espalda y cintura, ambos con el rostro delante del de el otro.

-Ohh...Otouto-Dijo la vampira apoyando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Harry-Me has salvado. Como podría compensártelo.

Mientras lentamente iba alzando el rostro con intención de besarle, Kahlua resbaló de nuevo pero Harry se movió por reflejo y se lanzó de espaldas al hielo amortiguando a su hermana.

-Estas bien Nee-chan.

-Harry...

De nuevo estaban cara a cara, ambos sonrojados, cuando la voz de sus otras hermanas llamándoles les saco de su ensueño. Pero al levantarse y salir del hielo, Kahlua beso largamente a su hermano menor en la mejilla.

-Ese es tu primer premio. El segundo te lo daré en otro momento.

(Flash Back End)

Claro también esta lo de Moka con la escoba...

(Flashback)

Harry no tenia ni idea de como demonios lo había conseguido su hermana para arrastrarle al campo de Quidditch de buena mañana.(Nota del autor: Yo si. Usando la Técnica prohibida: Ojos de cachorrito no Jutsu. Aderezado con la Kriptonita de los hombres: Lágrimas(aunque sean de cocodrilo))

-Nii-chan-Comenzó Moka-Como es volar?

-Moka, tenemos Jet.

-NO DIGO ESO-Saltó su hermana pequeña- Me refiero, al volar directamente, solo dirigiendo tu en el viento.

-Libertad-Contestó sinceramente-Como si dejaras atrás todos tus miedos y problemas, como si solo tu controlaras lo que debes pensar. Como si solo quedaran las cosas mas importantes. Quieres ver?

Antes de que Moka pudiera contestar(Aunque iba a decir que si), Harry la sentó en el palo de la escoba mientras el montaba, y tras un golpe en el suelo, ambos alzaron el vuelo, alto, muy alto.

Se podía ver el castillo, los jardines, el lago congelado, el bosque, al la luz del amanecer entre las montañas a lo lejos.

Moka, no podía dejar de sonreír sorprendida y extasiada. Eso era hermoso. Se giró y miro a su hermano a los ojos, a los mismos ojos que ella, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-HARRY. MOKA. EL DESAYUNO.

(Flasback end)

De hecho, lo de Kokoa fue lo mas normal. Solo estuvieron en el invernadero de Flores y Kokoa hizo dos coronas de flores, una para ella y otra para el. Aunque también actuó de forma rara al abrazarle e intentar besarle. (No se ocurre como pintar la escena, como solo es una niña...Pero ya caerá, tranquilos)

Las mujeres...ese gran misterio de la humanidad.

Harry se levantó y decidió darse un baño. Al menos no tenia que preocuparse del efecto del agua: Tenia su baño privado con hiervas para vampiros preparado siempre.

Al entrar, se quitó la ropa y la dejó en una cesta, mientras comprobaba que tenia su ropa de repuesto en el armario. Cogió una toalla, y tras tomar una ducha rápida se metió en el agua del Onsen(Baño termal). Al cabo de poco oyó un ruido extraño tras de el.

-Estáis las cuatro detrás de mi, verdad?

Sin dar tiempo a contestar, se giró y vio a sus Hermanas: Kokoa y Moka cubiertas por su toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, pero Kahlua y Akua, estaban a gatas, apenas cubriéndose y dejando relucir sus recién empezadas curvas(Son adolescentes, empiezan a desarrollarse).

-Qu...que...?

-Oh, Otouto, tranquilizate.

-Aiya, este es tu premio.

-Premio?-Pregunto el joven.

-Asi es Nii-sama.

-Nii-chan, nos has hecho felices mostrándonos este sitio y pasando rato con nosotras. Hay que compensártelo.

* * *

(Una hora mas tarde. En la torre de Gryffindor)

Harry estaba muy muy rojo. Todavía tenia frescas las imágenes del baño. Akua Frotándose en su lado derecho...Kahlua asfixiándole entre sus pechos, o al menos intentándolo( NO os hace gracia cuando Kurumu hace eso?) Moka, por alguna razón, lamiéndole el recorrido del oído hasta la clavícula mientras Kokoa se encargaba del otro lado y...Akua le acariciaba los muslos... así como...

Harry cortó el tren de pensamiento. Era raro(Al menos para alguien de su edad, digo yo) pero le había gustado.

Esto era muy raro.

Harry no sabia si decir que ahí arriba le tenían aprecio u odio.

(Nota del Autor:MAS RESPETO, NIÑO. Te he hecho un favor aunque empiezo a odiarte por ello.)

-Harry-Le preguntó Ron-Que te pasa compañero? Estas rojo.

-Nada. Eh pasado mucho rato bajo el agua caliente creo.

''Y tan caliente'' Pensó el joven vampiro mientras veía sonreír a sus hermanas

* * *

Cap11

La mañana de navidad ya había llegado. La noche anterior no hubo que preocuparse de que sus hermanas intentaran algo, ya que sus padres las vigilaban. Después de casi asfixiarse cuando supieron lo del baño.

Si, a Harry aun le perturbaba.

Volviendo a donde estábamos, era la mañana de navidad, y se despertó por la agitación de su familia, que había logrado colarse en la torre de Gryffindor. Normalmente se diría que misteriosamente, pero no había misterio alguno en eso para Harry. Hougetsu Jigentou para pasar a través de la puerta del retrato. Mientras tuviesen a Akua no había puerta de la que preocuparse.

-Feliz Navidad, Harry/Otouto/Nii-chan/Nii-sama!

Por desgracia, sus padres encontraban terriblemente divertido que el cariño de las cuatro vampiresas fuera tan contundente y aplastante para Harry(Entiéndase, tirarse-le encima). Así que esto pasaba a menudo.

-Feliz Navidad, chicas.

-Ei, Harry-Llamó Ron-Feliz Navidad.

Cuando Harry le devolvió la felicitación, pasaron a abrir los regalos. El primero era mas bien blando, y no es que pesara precisamente mucho.

-Creo que se lo que es- Dijo Ron-Deberíais tener todos uno seguramente. Mi madre os habrá echo un jersey Weasley. Cada año nos hace uno con un hechizo para guardar calor.

Las cinco vampiresas y el vampiro abrieron los mencionados paquetes. Moka tenia uno de color verde esmeralda, Akua lo tenia de color purpura claro, Kahlua de color azul zafiro, y Kokoa de color naranja. Harry, por su parte, lo tenia de color rojo sangre/fuego. Los cinco tenían el mismo símbolo en el pecho, una especie de murciélago con las alas extendidas(Como los batrangs o el símbolo de batman en batman: Beginns).

-El mio siembre es marrón- Suspiró Ron-No es mi color favorito.

-Yo lo veo como un gran detalle-Contrarrestó Kahlua.

Harry abrió un paquete pequeño y oscuro, que contenía una nota que decía: De Moka, así como un aro de plata con la figura de un murciélago y una cadena de plata, tratada para no afectar a los yokai.

-Es para que coloques tu guardapelo en el.-Aclaró la pequeña castaña.

-Gracias, Moka-contestó Harry alzándola de un abrazo-Lo colocare luego sin falta.

Moka, trataba de bajar algo sonrojada, pero le era difícil, así que Harry la bajó para que no se hiciera daño. Cogió un paquete cuadrado de color purpura y al abrirlo vio que era una especie de libro antiguo.

Al leerlo vio que era de Akua, y era un tratado antiguo de Yojutsu. La diablesa negra no le dio tiempo a agradecérselo, pues como recompensa se dedico a abrazar a su hermano como a un peluche, para risa de ron y los vampiros mayores.

Una vez recuperados la libertad y el oxigeno, Kahlua le entregó...un títere pelirrojo escalofriante vestido de mayordomo. Lo escalofriante era que cargaba un cuchillo de carnicero a la espalda.

-A su servicio, amo.-Traqueteó el títere.

-Es como un robot.-Dijo Kahlua- Pero con su propia forma de ser, aunque su función es servirte. Se alimenta del yoki que no aprovechas, así que no hay que darle cuerda.

-Muchas gracias Nee-chan!-Saltó Harry para luego sonreír siniestramente, de forma que la sala pareció estremecerse- Con esto seguro que podemos darle una buena lección a Malfoy.

Con esto, tanto Harry como Ron y Kahlua se rieron siniestramente de forma tétrica, antes de contagiarles esa reacción a TODOS. ADULTOS INCLUIDOS.

Harry abrió un pequeño paquete amarillo que tenia una pulsera de cadena con una esfera metálica en el enganche.

-Kokoa, gracias. Pero tengo la sensación de que me vas a decir que no es una simple pulsera, verdad?-Afirmó Harry sonriendo pícaramente igual que la menor de sus hermanas.

-Me conoces demasiado bien-Respondió esta- La esfera produce un contrapeso unido a una cadena que se mueve como quieras. Puedes usarla para alcanzar cosas que no tengas al alcance, golpear a alguien de lejos, como Malfoy; Colgar a alguien por el tobillo, como Malfoy...Etc.

Ahora toda la sala reía abiertamente ante las posibilidades.

Issa y Akasa le entregaron a la vez una caja pequeña cada uno. En cada una tenia un anillo con un símbolo diferente, un escudo de armas diferente en cada uno, echo con pequeños rubíes.

-Estos son...

-Exacto, hijo-Afirmó Issa.

-Con estos eres el heredero de las casas Shuzen y Bloodriver. Lleva-los con orgullo, Sochi.-Sonrió Akasha.

Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como sin creerse lo que decían, antes de corresponder a un repentino abrazo de sus ambos padres.

Pasado ya el momento, Le tocó el turno a Gyokuro, que le entregó un antiguo libro de pergamino.

-Es un antiguo tratado de magia vampírica de mi familia: Hemomancia-Aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hijastro-Los únicos capaces de usar esta magia en todo su esplendor son los vampiros con magia. De lo contrario no pueden usar ni la mitad de su poder. Se que llegaras lejos.

-Muchas gracias, madre Gyokuro.

El hecho de que la llamará así en lugar de tía o madrastra supuso un shock para ella durante unos segundos, antes de que abrazara a su hijo adoptivo.

-No hay de que, hijo.

El proceso se repitió con los vampiros mencionados, recibiendo de Harry:

Moka y Kokoa: Cada una un surtido de cada tipo de dulce mágico(Incluyendo caramelos de sangre) Y varios artículos de broma.

Akua recibió un anillo muy interesante: podía transformar algo de ella(Pelo, piel sudor o sangre) en todo tipo de venenos o en un antídoto universal.

Kahlua recibió un vestido de gala, que no tendría que sustituir: Se limpiaba, arreglaba y ajustaba por si solo. Nunca necesitaría uno nuevo, ni siquiera al crecer.

Tanto Akasha como Gyokuro recibieron cada una un tiquet de viaje a un balneario mágico muy lujoso con todos los gastos pagados para grupo de a partir de tres. Eso significaba dos viajes como ese.

Issa definitivamente estaba encantado, no solo con eso, sino también con su regalo. Un chaleco y un abrigo largo con marcas tribales(Estilo Underworld) de cuero negro de piel de dragón. Colacuerno húngaro para ser exactos, y de buena calidad.

No era algo que se consiguiera fácilmente, ni tampoco era fácil colocar hechizos de calor en ese tipo de piel. Esto era algo que podía lucir ante sus subordinados, realmente era símbolo de riqueza.

(Nota del autor: Es un señor vampiro. Seamos sinceros, algo así le viene de perlas.)

En la pila de Harry, como observó este tras abrir el regalo de Hagrid, una flauta de búho de madera, quedaba un regalo.

Era realmente ligero, y al abrirlo, parecía una capa hecha de liquido de lo fácil que se deslizaba, y parecía ser de tela plateada muy suave.

-He oído hablar de estas cosas-susurró Ron, recibiendo la mirada interrogante de los vampiros, haciendo que se sonrojará un poco por la atención-Creo que es una capa de invisibilidad. Prueba.

Harry le hizo caso y se pasó la capa sobre los hombros. Efectivamente, lo era, pues de Harry solo se veía flotar la cabeza del vampiro en el aire. Se puso la capucha y la imagen desapareció por completo.

Una nota cayó de la capa, pero nadie salvo Issa la vio, por lo que la recogió y tras leerla, se la guardó para dársela mas tarde a su hijo.

-De quien será.-Preguntó este.

-De Albus.

Harry le miró mientras Issa mostraba la nota en su bolsillo indicando que se la daría mas tarde. Harry se quitó la capa y la guardó. Era mejor que de momento nadie supiera de la capa salvo los presentes.

-Ei, hermanos, mirad, Harry y sus Hermanas tienen jerseys Weasley.

Fred y George aparecieron con unos jerseys azules, el uno con una gran F amarilla, y el otro con una G.

-Aunque los suyos son algo mejores.

-Ponte el tuyo, Ron.

-Odio el marrón- Murmuró Ron mientras se lo pasaban por la cabeza.

-Los vuestros no tienen letra.-Observó George-Debe de imaginar que no olvidáis vuestros nombre. Como si nosotros dos no supiéramos que nos llamamos Gred y Forge.

Todos empezaron a reír abiertamente, aunque ello atrajo a mas gente.

-A ver, que es todo este...-Percy se congeló al instante al ver a toda la familia de vampiros- Lord Issa, Lady Akasha, Lady Gyokuro, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento y el de mis hermanos. A veces no conocen limite y...

-Ara, ara, tranquilo, Percy-Tranquilizó Gyokuro- Es navidad, y los chicos solo esteban riendo un poco, para eso es esta fiesta: Para relajarse y ser feliz, ne?

Percy, algo sonrojado, no pudo evitar que sus hermanos le pusieran su suéter Weasley a modo de prisión para llevarlo a rastras a comer con la familia en vez de los prefectos.

* * *

(A la noche, varias horas y acosos de las hermanas Shuzen después...)

_Haz un buen uso de ella._

La nota llevaba rondando la mente de Harry desde que la leyó por la tarde. Eso y el hecho de que era un vampiro, lo desvelaron por completo. No podía dormir.

Tomó una decisión. Iba a probar la capa de invisibilidad.

Por tal de no alertar a los cuadros, no fuese que los retratos alertasen a Filch o a los profesores, usó el Jigentou para, una vez invisible, atravesar la entrada como si no hubiese puerta en medio de su camino.

Con esa capa, su sigilo vampírico y el Hougetsu Jigentou, no había forma de detectarle o pararle. Salvo ver a trabes de la capa, pero eso solo podían hacerlo un numero limitado de humanos, y solo Alastor Moody, el Auror retirado en este país. Entre los Yokai, solo los vampiros podían usar el radar/sensor de yoki para detectarle. Otros Yokai podían sentir el Yoki del enemigo, pero con el yoki suprimido en forma humana, era imposible detectar a una serie de Yokai(Vampiros, elfos, sirenas...) así que solo los vampiros podían sentirlo.

A donde podía ir? De repente se le ocurrió donde podía estar la información que buscaban de Flamel. La sección prohibida de la biblioteca! Con celeridad, fue hasta la mencionada y entró. Estaba oscuro, y a un humano quizás le daría miedo. Pero para un vampiro como Harry era como si solo se empezase a hacerse sombrío.

Sin saber realmente que buscar, cogió un libro al azar, pero al abrirlo, la pagina se deformó a modo de cara y empezó a gritar y a lanzar aullidos que helarían la sangre de una persona humana normal. Pero Harry: Ni era humano ni era Normal. Así que siguió leyendo hasta que su sensor le dijo que alguien se acercaba, así que, cerro el libro(Que se calló a los diez segundos de abrirlo.) y lo dejó en donde lo encontró antes de ponerse la capa.

Era Filch, que entusiasmado por la posibilidad de castigar algún alumno, se dirigía con celeridad a donde se encontraba el vampiro(Aunque el squib no podía verle.)

Filch, notó que había libros descolocados en comparación de cuando hizo la ronda hace una hora, y no había nadie a esas horas.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que hay algún alumno despierto a estas hora.

Este tipo era realmente odioso. Si no puede soportar ver a los demás hacer magia, que se vaya al mundo humano con los Muggles.

En fin. Harry tan solo atravesó la pared y empezó a subir por el pasillo. Al cabo de un rato, oyó dos voces hablar entre si.

-Profesor -Se oía la voz de Filch, que parece que conocía un atajo- Me dijo que le avisara si me enteraba de un estudiante levantado.

-Excelente.-Se oyó la voz de...oh, mierda. Snape- La sección prohibida, eh? No escapara. Vamos.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el por el pasillo, que resultaba estrecho. Podía pasar a trabes de ellos, pero no sabia si la capa les volvería invisibles durante un segundo, y no sabia donde iba la pared, así que retrocedió por el pasillo y atravesó una puerta entreabierta a mano izquierda, de forma que los dos pasaron de largo.

Decidió que podía quedarse un rato hasta que se calmaran las cosas antes de irse.

Al girase, descubrió que había un espejo enorme en la habitación, de hecho, no había nada mas que el espejo. Era de marco grueso y dorado.

Pero lo que le impactó fue lo que vio en el. Eran sus hermanas, algo mayores, junto a una versión mas mayor de el, en el jardín de la mansión Shuzen. Todos iban alternando entre su aspecto vampírico y su aspecto humano, pero había un detalle, que impedía a Harry parpadear...sus sonrisas.

Casi podía tocar el aire de felicidad que las cuatro vampiresas emitían como soles, de forma que les hacia aparentar tener luz propia, y que hacía que el corazón de Harry latiera como si le hubiesen inyectado un relámpago en las venas. Las cuatro lo abrazaban y de vez en cuando, palpaban sus vientres felizmente(Lo que Harry no comprendía, pero estoy seguro de que vosotros si).

Aun absorto como estaba, Harry aun era consciente de todo.

-Buenas Noches, profesor Dumbledore.

El anciano, sin alterarse o sorprenderse, retiró su encanto de desilusión por lo que parecía salir de la nada lentamente.

-Al igual que a tu madre no se te puede coger por sorpresa, eh?

-Yo no diría tanto- Refutó el vampiro- He de admitir que este espejo me toma por sorpresa, además de que no lo entiendo del todo.

-Ah, si-Comentó- Los milagros del espejo de Oesed. Muchos han malgastado su vida y su juventud contemplando su reflejo. Que ves en el?

Harry solo observaba firmemente el espejo antes de mirar al director a los ojos y contestar...

-A mis hermanas y a mi, o el como seremos en unos años.- sonrió- Felices como solo se puede soñar. Veo algo...que pienso conseguir. Que los que amo sean felices.

-Admirable. Con esa forma de pensar no caerás en la tentación de nuevo.

-Muestra lo que deseamos...sea lo que sea?

-Si y no.-Contestó antes de aclarar- Muestra el deseo mas intenso y profundo de nuestro corazón y nuestra alma. Pero no trae ni conocimiento ni felicidad.

-Aunque a mi me a traído un objetivo-Sonrió determinado el vampiro-Y que ve usted en el.

-A mi con unos calcetines de lana gruesos.

-Como los que le envié?

Ahora, era Albus quien mostraba sorpresa.

-Fuiste tu!

-Sip.

-AHHHH...mil gracias, Harry.-Casi saltaba Dumbledore.-Y no hará falta que busques el espejo. Mañana sera transportado.

-Como ya e dicho- Sonrió el vampiro- No lo necesito ahora que a señalado el camino. El resto es cosa mía

* * *

Cap12

Cuando Hermione volvió se enfrentaba a dos posibles opciones: Horrorizarse porque Harry se paseaba de noche o decepcionarse porque no encontraron nada sobre Nicolas Flamel. Por otra parte, eso fue nada mas llegar, pues luego oyó decir a otros alumnos que llegaron el día anterior que la familia de Harry había venido de visita. Eso despertó su curiosidad, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar sobre como era su familia pero ahora podía saberlo de primera mano. Al fin y al cabo solo conocía a Akua.

De hecho, en ese momento estaba acompañando a Harry y Ron al comedor cuando una mancha plateada rubia y oscura atrapó a Harry y se vio que era una chica, uno o dos años mayor que ellos, de piel bronceada y pelo rubio en un vestido blanco platino que mostraba algunas de las curvas que empezaban a formarse. La chica tenia a Harry atrapado en un abrazo mientras se murmuraban a saber que en japones.

-Esto...no quisiera ser grosera, pero...Quien eres?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, lo siento Hermione-Se disculpo Harry- Esta es mi segunda hermana mayor, Kahlua Shuzen, Kahlua Nee-chan, esta es mi amiga Hermione Granger.

-Oh, es un placer, Hermy-chan. Los amigos de mi hermano son mis amigos también.

-Ehhh...Igualmente Kahlua.

Kahlua no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, y por alguna razón resultaba...no terrorífico pero si inquietante. Como si el que perdiera la sonrisa indicara peligro, aunque afortunadamente el que esa sonrisa flaqueara parecía imposible.

-Bueno, viendo que os lleváis bien, que tal si hacemos el resto de presentaciones.-Dijo el joven vampiro masculino.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el Gran comedor, y por el camino Ron y Hermione comparaban experiencias con Kahlua, la cual al igual que Hermione, veía muchas cosas raras en los magos, mientras Ron se extrañaba de lo que se podía hacer sin magia.

Finalmente entraron al comedor, en donde había unos cuantos Slytherins en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, formando un circulo alrededor de Moka, con el pelo plateado y ojos vampíricos y destilando yoki; y Kokoa con los ojos también vampíricos y una Maza con pinchos mas grande que ella misma.

-Hmp, que patético- Murmuraba Kokoa con las mejillas inflados de frustración-Como se es tan idiota para atacarnos siendo tan débiles.

-Ni siquiera llegaban a calentamiento-Secundó Moka volviendo a su forma humana de pelo castaño y ojos verdes a la vez que sellaba su yoki.

Un Slytherin que parecía un troll se levantó y trató de atacar por la espalda a Moka que parecía estar débil, pero Moka lo vio venir, al igual que su hermano mayor. Resultado:

Moka le dio una patada en el esternón y lo lanzó contra una pared, en la que se vio inmovilizado por una serie de puñales múltiples que le clavaron por la ropa en la pared a un metro del suelo. Kokoa y Moka vieron que era Harry quien los había lanzado y que no habían reparado en su presencia.

-Nii-Chan/sama.-Exclamaron las dos a la vez mientras Harry y Kahlua miraban a los pobres insensatos que seguían conscientes con ojos de vampiro y destilando una cantidad que debía de estar llamando la atención de los profesores.

En efecto, Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall, junto con Issa, Akasha y Gyokuro pasaron por la puerta a los dos minutos y observaron el desastre.

-Que es esto?-Preguntó Snape.

-Sus insignificantes serpientes han considerado buena idea atacar a mis hermanas menores por a sabes que razón, probablemente su estupidez de la supremacía de los magos y su pureza de sangre; creyendo que eran presa fácil.-Comentó el vampiro en tono monocorde- Mis hermanas les han dado una paliza y yo e inmovilizado a este inútil.

Snape solo asintió, pues ni el podía refutar eso, mientras levitaba a los insensatos hasta la enfermería junto con Dumbledore y McGonagall. Los pobres sufrieron dos semanas de castigo nocturno en cuanto les curaron

Issa, Akasha y Gyokuro se quedaron ahí, felicitando a sus hijas por el buen desempeño mientras Hermione las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Esas niñas habían vencido a golpes a una tropa de Slytherins de mas de tercer año! Claro que siendo vampiros, era de esperarse.

-Nii-chan, quien es ella.

-Moka, Kokoa, esta es Hermione Granger, la única capaz de llevarme la contraria en clases. Hermione, la castaña y la pelirroja son en ese orden de mayor a menor, mis hermanas menores: Moka Bloodriver y Kokoa Shuzen.

-Y las hermanas con las que tienes mayor parecido, Nii-sama.

Harry se quedó mirando la maza antes de preguntar:

-Por que no me dijiste que tenias un murciélago Bake bake?

Ron y Hermione se miraron con interrogantes en la cara y luego vieron como la maza se transformaba en una especie de murciélago de color marrón claro.

-Iba a ser para el cumpleaños de Nee-sama.-Murmuró la menor con aire deprimido.

-Y agradezco el detalle hermanita-Le consoló Moka- Pero Ko-chan se encariño contigo. El familiar elige al amo, con el de Nii-chan tuviste suerte. Ya me llevaras a donde los encontraste a ver si uno me elige. Por que crees que Nii-chan es el único que puede con Zero fácilmente o tu con Ko-chan?

-Eso me recuerda...Moka-Le sonrió Harry- Veo que te gustó mi regalo.

Moka se sonrojó mientras acariciaba el clip de pelo que aguantaba su flequillo. Estaba hecho de oro de goblins con runas de suerte y tenia una rosa pequeña de rubíes en un extremo.

-JAJAJAJAJA...Si tu supieras, Harry- Se rió Issa de su hija- No existe forma posible de que se lo quite. En todo caso lo cambia de lado, pero no se lo quita ni a tiros.

-Si, eso es verdad, pero no puedes culparla.-Defendió Akasha a su hija y sonrojándose un poco- Las mujeres aprecian casi eternamente la primera joya que les regala cada hombre en su vida. Por que crees que yo nunca me quito la gargantilla que me regalaste o Gyokuro apenas se separa de esos pendientes que le entregaste en vuestra tercera cita.

-O porque Kahlua no se separa de sus pendientes, o Kokoa y Akua de sus brazaletes.-Puntualizó Gyokuro.

-Que decís de mi y de mi brazalete?-Se oyó la voz de Akua.

Ron y Hermione dieron un bote en su sitio y se giraron para ver a la Diablesa Negra justo tras ellos.

-Oh, Akua, cuanto llevas aquí?-Pregunto el señor vampiro.

-Dos segundos-Contesto la china.-Y por cierto, están apunto de llegar los demás. Parece que hoy solo han llegado los Gryffindor y unos pocos Ravenclaw.

Como cumpliendo una profecía, los alumnos de Gryffindor, mezclados con algunos Ravenclaw, entraron en estampida en el Gran Comedor tras oír que la familia de vampiros estaba ahí reunida.

Todos tomaron asiento en sus mesas correspondientes, pero en su mayoría sin quitar ojo de la familia Shuzen-Bloodriver. Las Hermanas se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Harry, mientras los tres vampiros adultos se encontraban en la mesa de los profesores.

-Harry, dime-Preguntó Hermione- Que es un murciélago Bake Bake.

-Un murciélago mascota que eligen a algunos vampiros afortunados como amos-Contestó Harry-Pueden convertirse en toda clase de herramientas no mágicas a menos que se les apliquen sellos o yojutsus, generalmente armas.

Como si hubiese recibido una señal, un murciélago plateado casi idéntico a Ko-chan aterrizó en el hombro de Harry y se posó como un loro.

-Este es Zero.

En ese momento, parecía que todas las chicas de Gryffindor tenían un radar para localizas algún animal que usar de peluche, pues Lavender cogió a Zero y empezó a Achucharlo, así como otras chicas mientras el pobre murciélago incauto intentaba escapar.

-Zero-Llamó Harry-Senbon.

A la orden del llamado, Zero se transformó en una aguja algo gruesa de acupuntura, que tras caer al suelo, voló hasta colgarse cabeza abajo de una viga.

-Es un ser vivo, no un peluche, por no hablar de que se transforma en armas-Aclaró Harry- Resultaría desagradable y peligroso permitir que le tratéis como un muñeco.

-Pero es tan adorable...

-Y tan capaz de transformarse en una bola con pinchos de dos toneladas- La interrumpió Kokoa, silenciando todas las quejas.

-Harry-Llamó Parvati al vampiro-Realmente la castaña de la mesa de profesores es tu madre?

-La ultima vez que mire no era mi abuela.

-Y realmente es un Shinso? No emite la presencia que describiste.

-Yo y mis hermanas tampoco emitimos yoki constantemente, aunque Moka si hasta hace poco-Respondió Harry- Además, mi madre a tenido 300 años para aprender a controlar su poder.

-A todas estas, por que se les llama los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas?

-Mi madre, el anciano Yasha Chino Touhou Fuhai, y su discípulo de raza desconocida Tenmei Mikogami, no poseen ese titulo como auto-impuesto. Fue el titulo con el que se les empezó a llamar en el momento que vencieron a Alucard hace 200 años.

Todos los que estaban escuchando se quedaron mirando a Harry sus hermanas y luego a sus padres en Shock.

-Co...como lo hicieron?-Preguntó Alicia Spinet del equipo de Quidittch de Gryffindor.

* * *

-Ni idea. Nunca nos lo ha dicho y, al menos a mi, no me interesa. Si considero que necesito saberlo ya se lo preguntare.

* * *

(El día en que empezaron las clases, en la hora de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras)

El profesor Quirrell, había puesto un anuncio en todas las casas de que, de nuevo. Le preguntaron a Harry si sabia algo de esto, pero el estaba igual de desconcertado. El hecho de que sus hermanas también asistirían a esa clase también le pilló por sorpresa.

Pero lo que Nunca NUNCA hubiera esperado era ver que esa hora de clase en concreto seria dirigida por su madre.

-Bueno, niños. Tomad asiento.

Obviamente, Malfoy considero replicar, lo que habría acabado en su mas absoluta humillación, pero las inquietantes presencias de los otros cinco vampiros, además del hecho de que era uno de los Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas hicieron que se lo pensara mejor.

-Antes que Nada, alguien además de Harry sabe que es un Ghoul?

Nadie, ni los Ravenclaw ni Hermione levantó la mano, y tampoco las hermanas de Harry.

-Bueno, entonces yo lo explicare, ya que Harry tampoco tiene toda la explicacion. Un ghoul es un tipo de vampiro, y uno especialmente peligroso.

Los Ravenclaw y demás interesados tomaban nota a velocidades de vértigo mientras otros se ambientaban en la historia. Incluso Snape asistió a la explicación aprovechando su hora de descanso.

-Ya se os explicó como se transforma a alguien en vampiro, pero no se os explicó todo. La sangre de vampiro tiene propiedades curativas, y puede salvar a alguien al borde de la muerte, o incluso traer a alguien a la vida si no lleva mas de unos 4 minutos muerto. Pero eso no siempre es efectivo. Para ello un vampiro debe inyectar una cantidad considerable de su sangre en la persona a salvar, y eso conlleva tres problemas: 1-El porcentaje de éxito es bajo. 2- La cantidad de la transfusion hace que el vampiro se debilite un tiempo. Y 3- Los cambios en el cuerpo de la persona, son temporales, pero impredecibles.

Los alumnos se mostraban algo confundidos hasta que Akasha aclaró.

- La persona puede transformarse en medio-vampiro, vampiro o en Ghoul durante unos minutos hasta que nuestra aura desaparece de su sistema, pero si funciona una vez, la siguiente también, pero ello no puede mantenerse así, y nuestra sangre...empieza a devorar al sujeto.

Las expresiones de escalofrío e inquietud eran indescriptibles.

-Cuando eso pasa se le llama punto de ruptura. Si entonces se le inyecta sangre vampírica otra vez, su cuerpo no puede soportarlo, y existen tres posibilidades igual de probables: 1-La persona muere. 2-Se convierte en vampiro, y 3-Se convierte en Ghoul. Y que es un Ghoul? Una mala conversión, en la que una parte de la sangre humana se resiste a la vampírica, por lo que el cuerpo y parte de su sangre serán humanas, pero el resto es de vampiro. El conflicto provoca que la oscuridad de la sangre tome una pseudo-consciencia demoniaca que va corrompiendo y devorando la mente del ghoul y parte de su alma, por lo que se convierte en una maquina de matar con sed insaciable de sangre y carne humana que lo destruirá todo a su paso. Y su parte humana le protegen contra la mayor parte de las debilidades vampíricas.

El pensamiento de la clase en ese momento era ''_Porque todo lo que implicaba defenderse de vampiros era escalofriante?''_

-Señora Bloodriver-Levantó la mano Padma Patil, de Ravenclaw- Significa que los medio-vampiros, o Dhampir son mas poderosos que un vampiro?

-Ni mucho menos. Su parte humana anula las debilidades, pero a cambio no son ni la mitad de fuertes o eficaces, por lo que deben entrenar mas. Un Ghoul tiene solo una de nuestras debilidades, los rosarios, pero siendo como una bestia es posible manejarlo con la habilidad necesaria. Un vampiro completo tiene todos los poderes y debilidades, así como la inteligencia para usarlos bien. -Dada ya la explicación, alguien tiene alguna curiosidad, sea de lo que sea?

-De verdad es usted un Shinso?-Preguntó Daphne Greengrass, de Slytherin.

-Si. Y si, derroté a Alucard, aunque yo y los otros dos casi no lo contamos.

A pesar de que Akasha no podía usar la mayor parte de sus poderes, podía filtrar su instinto asesino y su sed de sangre de forma intimidatoria, y eso resultaba muy gráfico. Los alumnos y los tres profesores(McGonagall) sentían como si estuviesen presenciando-se morir horriblemente(Efecto Kenpachi).

-Algo mas?

-Si, yo misma-Avanzó la profesora de transformaciones-Quisiera saber si es posible ver el poder de transformación de los vampiros.

-Harry, has avanzado en el regalo de Kahlua?

-Solo puedo hacer cambios parciales.

-Servirá.

El joven vampiro se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su madre mientras se arremangaba el brazo izquierdo y se ponía los anillos de Shuzen y Bloodriver en su mano derecha.

En eso momento, en su piel aparecieron varias grietas mientras sus huesos crujían como ramas y su carne y piel se rompían formando ramas de carne y hueso mientras la sangre desafiaba la gravedad y se arremolinaba entre las extremidades. El proceso avanzó rápidamente hasta que su brazo fue sustituido por siete alas de murciélago.

Ante la atónita y horrorizada mirada de todos, Harry blandió sus alas tras abrir sus ojos rojos de pupila rasgada, y cortaba en pedazos la estatua negra de demonio de la ultima demostración. Tras eso el brazo de Harry volvió a la normalidad, y se puso la manga y los anillos en su sitio

* * *

Cap13

La gente, que se preparaba para las clases al día siguiente, empezó a oír ruidos, como el eco de destrozos e impactos. Que podía ser eso? Y donde estaba la familia de vampiros.

Varios estudiantes, de todas las casas, salieron afuera, y al salir, vieron que era la causa de ese barullo.

Era una lucha que parecía recién salida de una guerra mundial o de una película sobrehumana de artes marciales. La familia de vampiros observaba detenidamente, las tres niñas con sus ojos vampíricos, como Harry y la mayor de sus hermanas, Akua, combatían con una fría, gélida y seria expresión. Cada uno de los dos lanzaba y desviaba golpes devastadores, que de hecho, al desviarse destrozaban rocas o agrietaban el suelo.

-Que están haciendo?-Exclamó Katie, del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.-Van a matarse.

-De hecho van con esa intención-Respondió Moka.

-QUUUEEE?

-Estuviste en la lección sobre los ghouls, no?-Preguntó Kahlua- Originalmente, los primeros vampiros no eran muy distintos. Civilizados, si, pero caían fácilmente ante sus instintos. Cuando los instintos fueron subyugados, seguimos siendo una especie guerrera y bélica por naturaleza, no hay una sola célula en nuestro cuerpo que conozca la palabra derrota. Si alguien lucha con un vampiro suele ser a muerte aunque el vampiro no tire a matar, así que podemos ganar aun sin ponernos muy serios. Pero una lucha entre vampiros es distinta...Los dos son maquinas depredadoras perfectas de combate, ninguna está hecha para perder, así que hay que centrarse en matar destruir y aniquilar sin piedad al rival, o de lo contrario no tienes posibilidad de supervivencia.

Los que habían tenido la impresión de que Kahlua era peligrosa,vieron que se equivocaban al verla con esos ojos de rubí y esa expresión fría y seria tan diferente de su habitual sonrisa. Se habían quedado MUY CORTOS. Esa chica era la muerte encarnada.

Moka se fijó, sin perderse la lucha, que la gente empezaba a temer realmente a Kahlua.

-Hm, interactuáis normalmente con Nii-chan y os ponéis así con Kahlua Nee-chan?-Se burló la, en ese momento, vampiresa de pelo plateado.- La mas fuerte de nosotras cuatro es Akua, y está a la par con Harry.

Podían entender por que.

Los golpes volaban destrozando el terreno, pero de hecho, Akua había cortado varias rocas por la mitad.

-Akua esta usando el Jigentou-Declaró Kokoa.

Tras esas palabras, la vampiresa mayor, lanzó un corte destinado a la cabeza de su hermano, pero este hizo lo mismo para parar el golpe, provocando que los cortes de desviaran y deshicieran cortando el suelo.

Entonces sonó una palmada, y los dos vampiros cesaron en su intento de masacrarse el uno al otro.

Todos se giraron para ver a Issa que llevaba una mirada satisfecha y orgullosa a ambos dos miembros de su descendencia.

-Bravo, chicos-Aplaudió el señor vampiro- Akua, sigues tan letal como siempre, y Harry, me alegro de que tus estudios y entrenamientos de Quidditch no interfieran en tu progreso en tus demás responsabilidades. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

-Gracias, Padre.

Mientras los vampiros adultos se dirigían a la oficina de Dumbledore para acordar el viaje de vuelta a la mansión Shuzen, Las hermanas se quedaron con Harry que se ponía su capa ante la atenta mirada de todos. Al fijarse en ellos, Harry dijo:

-Conozco esa mirada, y no, no voy a enseñar a nadie, los humanos no sobrevivirían al tipo de entrenamiento.

-Venga, seguro que no es para tanto.-Dijo uno entre el publico.

-Nosotros podemos aprender sin problemas por nuestra regeneración. Entrenamos con armas de verdad. Además, sin fuerza sobre humana, esto sirve de poco.

Todos fueron disuadidos por ello. Los Slytherins por su parte empezaron a burlarse preguntando por que querían aprender a luchar como muggles si tenían magia.

-Probablemente porque la magia no sirve de mucho contra seres de nivel alto.-Contestó Moka ya en su forma humana.

Ciertamente esa respuesta no gustó a los Slytherins, pero recordando la paliza de la ultima vez se lo pensaron mejor. Salvo Draco, que mas tarde acabo con varias contusiones y un brazo roto cortesía de Harry.

-Nunca, Malfoy, nunca vuelvas a amenazar a mi familia-Le siseo Harry con los ojos afilados brillando en rojo, al igual que su aura, su yoki que se filtraba como humo fuera de el, brillando de color carmesí, como humo hecho de luz roja.-Si vuelves a hacer semejante estupidez, te arranco las tripas y te obligo a comértelas para después lanzarte a los demonio carroñero que pueblan los bosques de la mansión Shuzen, y toda tu patética familia compartirá el mismo destino.

Un rastro húmedo y con olor a orín recorría los pantalones de Malfoy, así como los de muchos otros Slytherins que debido a la endogamia estaban emparentados con el.

Snape, pese a haberlo visto todo, no pensaba intervenir, definitivamente Harry lo desmembraría, y disfrutaría bañándose en su sangre.

* * *

Finalizada la amenaza, Harry lanzó a Malfoy al agua del lago como si fuera un saco de mugre y acompañó a sus hermanas a hacer el equipaje de vuelta a casa. Sobra decir que una vez en la oficina de Dumbledore casi lo asfixian a abrazos, tanto de despedida como de no querer irse.

(Dos días mas tarde. Sala común de Gryffindor)

-Sabia que lo había leído en algún sitio!-Exclamó Hermione.

-Hermione, lees tantas cosas que es imposible saber de que hablas.-Contestó Harry-Se mas explicita por favor.

-Saqué esto de la biblioteca hace semanas como lectura ligera-Dijo soltando con un estruendo un libro tan grueso como dos guías telefónicas.

-Esto...es...ligero?-Preguntó Ron.

-Para mi si-Contestó Harry-Es decir, ya tengo fuerza sobrehumana, si le añadimos mi aura...

-Oh, callad y escuchad. Nicolas Flamel, el único alquimista que ha logrado crear la piedra filosofal.

No consiguió el efecto deseado. Ron claramente no estaba familiarizado con la palabra, y Harry solo tenia expresión de indiferencia.

-Solo eso?-Preguntó Harry.

-Que es la piedra Filosofal?

-Oh, es que nunca lees?-Preguntó Hermione. Luego, leyó en voz alta-_El antiguo arte de la alquimia tenia como objetivo crear la piedra filosofal, una sustancia mágica de grandes poderes legendarios, capaz de transformar todos los metales en oro y sintetizar el elixir de la vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Pese a aparecer documentada a lo largo de la historia, solo existe actualmente la creada por Nicolas Flamel, que cumple su 675 aniversario que vive en Devon junto a su esposa Perenelle de 658._

El silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala, para luego romperse con el bostezo de Harry que murmuró:

-Eso es todo? No le veo utilidad.

-Estas de broma?-Saltó Ron-Con ella eres inmortal e infinitamente rico!

Harry solo miró a Ron y Hermione medio expresando ''Sois idiotas o que?''

-Ya soy inmortal-Les recordó haciendo que se sonrojaran por la obviedad-Además, cuando puedes vivir siglos, hacer dinero es muy fácil. Chatarra. Guarda algo el tiempo suficiente y valdrá una fortuna en un siglo o dos.

-Buen punto-Dijeron los otros dos al unisono.

(Semanas después...)

Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían niveles de estrés bastante altos. Bueno, los dos últimos, ya que el vampiro había sido educado de forma que no tenia problemas para memorizar las cosas necesarias.

Hermione se había hecho un calendario de estudio y había subrayado los apuntes a colores, e insistía a Harry y Ron(Que no le hacían caso) A que hicieran lo mismo.

-Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes-Argumentó Ron.

-Diez semanas-Contestó la bruja-Y pasan volando. Para Flamel es como un segundo.

-Pero nosotros tres no tenemos seiscientos años-Comentó el pelirrojo.

-Al menos yo todavía no-Contestó Harry.

Siguieron un rato estudiando en la biblioteca, hasta que Harry noto un aura familiar.

-Hagrid? Que haces en la biblioteca?

Al oírle, Hagrid fue hacia ellos escondiendo algo tras su espalda.

-Miraba-Contestó no muy convincente-Y vosotros? No debéis de estar buscando a Flamel, no?

-Na, eso lo descubrimos hace siglos-Respondió Ron-Ya sabemos que guarda Fluffy.

-Y yo sigo sin verle utilidad-Continuó Harry.-Y estamos haciendo deberes. Que escondes?

-XXXXTTT-Les chito Hagrid-Os lo explicó mas tarde. Venid por la tarde a mi cabaña.

(Por la tarde, en la choza del guardabosques)

- A ver si lo e entendido.-Preguntó Harry- Un tipo, que no conocías de nada, perdió un huevo de Dragón ilegal que casualmente llevaba en el bolsillo en una partida de póquer casualmente cuando dijiste que querías uno.

Hagrid, oyéndolo así, creía aun mas que había tenido mucha suerte. Harry por otra parte lo veía muy sospechoso.

Un ruido brusco les interrumpió, y vieron a Malfoy tratando de salir corriendo, aunque Harry lo agarró en un momento y lo lanzó a la cabaña.

Esto iba a ser divertido, pensaba Harry con una siniestra sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos

* * *

Cap14

Como pasó esto? Ah, si, por el alto nivel que tiene a veces la estupidez humana. Que que había pasado? Pues que Malfoy estuvo una semana mareando la perdiz con lo de Norberto, el nuevo Dragón de Hagrid, pero no se atrevía a hacer mas que insinuaciones, pues en el momento en que se lo planteaba, la sed de sangre que emitía el joven Shuzen/Bloodriver le abrumaba.

Finalmente llegó una carta del hermano de Ron, Charlie, que trabajaba con dragones en Rumanía, asegurando que podrían acoger al cachorro. Fue difícil convencer a Hagrid, pero el argumento de que mas tarde Issa podría comprarlo(Solo los humanos tienen prohibido tener dragones, los no-humanos los pueden mantener siempre que se usen como medida de seguridad además de como mascota) y permitirle visitarlo sin tener que esconderlo en una casa de madera inflamable resultó muy convincente.

Lo malo? Malfoy se enteró, y como siempre, trató de demostrar que el mundo debe lamer y besar el suelo donde pisa o los cojines donde sienta su racista culo metiendo sus débiles e inútiles narices donde no le llaman.

Harry aseguró que el podía llevar al lagarto sin problemas, pues con la capa y su súper-fuerza, no habría problema.

Pero hubo uno: Una vez los ayudantes de Charlie se llevaron la caja que contenía a Norberto, Harry guardó su capa y decidió probar su sigilo. Total, no podían castigarle por salir de noche(En seguida aclaro por que) así que...Porque no?

Al cabo de un rato, vio que Filch pilló a Malfoy, que trató de avisar a los profesores de lo del dragón, mientras McGonagall atrapó a Hermione y Ron.

FlashBack:

-Un dragón? No esperará que me crea eso, señor Malfoy. Creame cuando le digo que su padre no le librará de esta. Y ustedes! Que hacen fuera a estas horas?

Malfoy sonrió estúpidamente, pensando que tendrían que admitirlo todo, pero por suerte Harry tuvo una idea.

-Probablemente trataran de llevarme de vuelta a la torre-Resonó la voz del vampiro por el pasillo.

Lentamente, la figura de Harry empezó a emerger de las sombrías paredes(Como Alucard en Hellsing).

-Y que hace usted fuera de la cama, señor Bloodriver?

-Que no es obvio?-Preguntó el aludido alzando una ceja- Dar una vuelta antes de entrenar. Soy un vampiro, recuerda? Una criatura Nocturna. Como espera que esté despierto en clase si no duermo bien de noche? Y siendo nocturno he de hacer algo de ejercicio. Entreno y ademas puedo descansar justo después para clases. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Pero aun y así...

No la dejó terminar, pues le lanzó un sobre a la mesa. La sub-directora lo abrió, y tras leerlo se calmó un poco.

-Ya veo, así que tiene permiso del profesor Dumbledore- Dijo, dejando pálido a Malfoy- En tal caso, señor Malfoy, usted recibirá una perdida de 200 puntos para Slytherin y un castigo con el señor Filch la próxima semana. Debido a su buena intención, el señor Weasley y la señora Granger recibirán solo 50 puntos menos cada uno, pero también el castigo.

Luego miró a Harry.

-Debido a que fue por usted que esto ha empezado pero por accidente, y porque el castigo se realizará en el bosque, usted, señor Bloodriver no perderá puntos, pero les acompañará para ayudarles.

-Me parece justo.

Fin del FlashBack.

Y claro, se reunieron con Hagrid en la entrada del bosque cuando se les indicó.

Flasback

Y ahí estaban. Una semana después en los lindes del bosque, ante Hagrid, escuchando la causa del problema.

-Algo ha estado matando unicornios el ultimo mes en el bosque-Anunció- Eso plateado del suelo es sangre de unicornio, parece que uno sigue vivo y está herido. Debemos encontrarlo, y pronto.

-Pe...pero...pe...pero-Tartamudeo Malfoy, imitando a la perfección a Quirell- Ese es el bosque prohibido. Hay hombres lobo ahí.

-Idiota-Dijo Harry-Mira al cielo, inútil. No hay luna llena, así que los licántropos conversos no son un problema, y no hay ''auténticos Lycans'' en este bosque. Deberías preocuparte mas por si hay algún ghoul, Mi abuelo y sus hombres estaban persiguiendo a un par.

Fin del Flasback.

Por desgracia...tenia razón.

Hagrid los dividió, y mientras el se llevó a Ron y Hermione(Pues intentarían matar a Malfoy solo para que cerrará la maldita boca) y a Harry con Malfoy(pues el vampiro sabia como y cuando amenazarle para que se callara) y Fang, su perro enorme.

Flasback:

-...Estarás de acuerdo en que esto es trabajo de plebeyos y...

-Malfoy, si no eres capaz de hacer las cosas por ti mismo, entonces no mereces ningun subordinado. Los criados están para las tareas DOMESTICAS. Dime, estamos en un domicilio?

El idiota sangre pura guardó silencio.

-Como ves, no es una casa, es un bosque repleto de criaturas oscuras que no dudarían en matarte lenta y dolorosamente, y yo soy uno de ellos. Estas en un lugar donde puedo matarte de forma horrible y grotesca, desfigurar tu cadáver y decir que una de las bestias que moran por aquí lo hizo mientras yo luchaba y cree-me que nadie excavaría en el asunto.

-MI PADRE...

Los fríos pero ardientes ojos rojos como la sangre de pupila rasgada de Harry lo silenciaron mientras que su Yoki rojo oscuro resplandeciente, iluminaba el área de unos cinco metros alrededor suyo, paralizando tanto a Fang como al otro perro...digooo...a Malfoy.

-Tu padre compartiría el mismo destino

Fin flashback.

Sin embargo, encender su aura no fue buena idea, por que? Porque tenia razón! La única vez que hubiese preferido no tenerla.

Uno de los dos Ghouls que perseguía su abuelo salo de entre los arboles de un salto, y decidió que era mejor matar primero a Harry, que era mas peligroso, lo que causo que Malfoy huyera como el inútil cobarde que era realmente.

El ghoul se lanzo en una embestida, una carga con todo el cuerpo hacia adelante mientras golpeaba hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas potenciadas por su yoki negro y corrupto mientras las marcas tribales de su cuello se extendían cada vez mas.

De alguna forma tenia un sexto sentido para la supervivencia, pues intuía que los golpes de Harry llevaban el Jigentou, así que Harry pasó mas a golpear que a cortar.

Ciertamente, el monstruo Berseker confiaba en su poder de regeneración, pues cuando dejo de intuir el Jigento, recibió todos y cada uno de los golpes de Harry.

Cuando llegaron ante una roca, el Ghoul trato de empujar al vampiro contra ella, pero Harry se volvió intangible con su Jigento, permitiendo que el ghoul le atravesara.

Cuando se separaron, el ghoul se agarro la parte izquierda del pecho mientras daba un rugido de pura agonía animal.

Mientras lanzaba ese bramido, se giró para ver a Harry, con el negro corazón del ghoul en su mano, que procedió a aplastarlo y a incrustarlo en la cara del ghoul. Con ello estrujó la cabeza del ghoul y la empotró contra la roca, limando la una contra la otra arrastrando la cabeza del ghoul por la piedra hasta convertirla en un montón de carne picada y sangre.

-Pobre y patética criatura necia- Murmuró Harry fría y desinteresadamente(Como Sesshomaru)-Creíste que podrías matar a un verdadero vampiro? Conoce tu lugar, insecto.

Aparentemente, los chillidos de niña/cerdo que lanzó Malfoy atrajeron a los demás, que se reunieron con Malfoy y entre todos vieron la parte final de la lucha.

Harry se giró con cara de póquer mirándoles con sus ojos rojos mientras su Yoki se retraía y sus ojos volvían a ser verdes de nuevo.

-Manteneos en guardia-Anunció, viendo que en el borde del claro se encontraba el cadáver del unicornio- Esa sangre huele repugnante, definitivamente no era el Ghoul. Aun hay algo rondando.

Como cumpliendo parte de una profecía, una figura encapuchada con una túnica negra voló sobre sus cabezas y lanzándose sobre el cadáver y empezando a beber-se la sangre, ignorándoles, hasta que les miró durante unos segundos.

Los ojos de Harry cambiaron momentáneamente, solo unos segundos, pues cuando esa ''cosa'' se preparaba para saltar sobre ellos, una criatura, que parecía un hombre, pero tenia un cuerpo de caballo unido a la cintura por donde el animal tendría el cuello, saltó de entre los arbustos y coceó a la figura encapuchada obligándola a huir(Siempre me pareció patético, pues cualquiera pudo haber hecho eso. Mi sobrina de cinco años podría haber hecho eso).

-Estáis bien todos?-Dijo el centauro.

-Como nunca, Firenze. Gracias-Dijo Hagrid.

-FIRENZE.

Una voz tronó entre los arboles, y otro centauro de pelo y pelaje negros, salio de entre ellos

-Que les has dicho, Firenze-Espetó-Sabes que juramos no ir contra el cielo.

-El cielo no dice nada-Dijo Harry-Son vuestras mentes que perciben el aviso y lo enfocan en supuestos significados de pequeños detalles insignificantes.

-TU. COMO TE ATREVES A CONTRADECIRNOS ESTUPIDO HUMANO?

El aura carmesí de Harry se encendió de nuevo, formando una columna de luz que ocupaba todo el claro(Como Moka en el anime cuando lucho contra Ruby fusionada con las plantas monstruo) mostrando sus ojos de pupila afilada con el iris tan rojo y brillante como su Yoki.

La sola fuerza del impulso del aura lanzó al centauro negro unos metros atrás, haciendo que todo el mundo temblara.

-Disculpa, quien es el estúpido? Mira que insultar a un vampiro de mi rango, en plena noche después de una lucha y habiendo cenado varias jarras de sangre...No tienes mucho instinto de preservación, ne? Y por cierto, el que sigáis vivos es la prueba de que no existe tal cosa como un destino inevitable.

-Y quien eres tu para afirmar eso, vampiro?

-Mi nombre es Harry Shuzen Bloodriver-Dijo quitándoles el aliento a el, a Firenze y a todos los centauros que observaban tras los arboles-El hijo de la mujer que demostró lo que acabo de decir. Hace tiempo, todos los verdaderos videntes del mundo, humanos, centauros y demás, predijeron que Alucard destruiría al mundo y a la humanidad, pero mi madre, Akasha Bloodriver y sus dos aliados, vencieron a Alucard, que esta muriendo lentamente y apenas le queda un hálito de vida. Ahora, que decías de contradecir a quien?

En cuanto Harry contuvo de nuevo su poder, y sus rasgos se volvieron ''humanos'' de nuevo, los centauros, menos Firenze huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Tened mucho cuidado-Aconsejó-Se acercan tiempos difíciles

* * *

Cap15

-Por fin somos libres-Dijo Ron-Ya podemos relajarnos, aun falta una semana para que nos digan si lo hemos hecho mal o no.

-Los vampiros tenemos mejor memoria que la mayoría de vosotros los humanos y seres del limite-Dijo el Shinso de incógnito- Recuerdo las respuestas y lo que estudié, realmente solo me preocupa pociones, y es por el bastardo insufrible que tenemos de profesor.

-Vaya, vaya...Insufrible, Bloodriver?-Se oyó la voz de Snape- Faltar al respeto a tus maestros va contra las normas.

-Para ser un maestro hay que enseñar algo, y te has pasado el curso tratando de desacreditarme o humillarme, Snape.-Le dijo indiferente- De ti no he aprendido nada, todas las explicaciones de pociones las he sacado de libros y he realizado las practicas en clase.

Snape estaba a punto de explotar en ritos de ira, pero los últimamente comunes ojos rojos del vampiro le callaron.

-No estarás olvidando tu lugar, no es así?

Snape se fue, dejando el pasillo vacío solo con ellos tres en el.

-Tío, eres mi nuevo dios.

Hermione, tras todo el curso, por fin cayó en la cuenta de un detalle.

-Harry...-Llamó- Me he dado cuenta de algo. Tus padres te dieron los anillos de heredero en navidad, pero ya tenias ese otro antes. De que sirve?

Harry miró un momento al rubí del centro de la cruz de plata en miniatura esculpida en el anillo(La cruz es una versión diminuta de la de Moka en el anime, pero con los cuatro extremos iguales.) dudoso.

-Prometéis no decirle esto a nadie?-Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar ante la seriedad de su amigo vampiro-Cuando yo tenia un año, y justo cuando Moka nació, tuvimos un problema de salud grave(A el el fragmento de alma le afectaba la salud). Yo no habría pasado de la adolescencia, y Moka...no habría llegado a las cinco horas.

Ron y Hermione estaban helados ante esto. Aunque fueran niños eran vampiros. Tenia que haber sido grave para ponerles en peligro.

-Solo hubo una solución. Mi madre nos inyectó una buena cantidad de su sangre, y nos convirtió a ambos en shinso.-La respiración de ambos se cortó ante la declaración del vampiro. Un...Shinso?- Como Moka estaba mas grave, la curación cansó a su sangre y quedó latente, pero su forma de vampiro adquirió los rasgos de shinso permanentes, como el pelo plateado o el yoki mas denso. A mi me tuvieron que aplicar un sello con este anillo.

-Pe...pero la cantidad de sangre...-Tartamudeó Hermione.

-Como solo eramos niños de unas horas mi hermana y un año yo, la cantidad de sangre no fue tanta. Además, Moka no había nacido cuando me transformaron.

-Así que sin ese anillo...-Dijo ron sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

-Derrumbaría el castillo, si. Aun no se contener por mi mismo todo ese yoki sin sellos.

Mientras hablaban, pasaron por la puerta del vestíbulo, y salieron a los terrenos. Tranquilamente se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, el cual se encontraba pelando unas patatas(Parece que no come siempre en el castillo) para su cena.

-¡Hola!-Saludó el semi-gigante- Que? Ya habéis acabado los exámenes?

-Por suerte si-Suspiró Ron.

-Venga, pasad a tomar algo.

Harry tenia, de repente, algo molestándole, pero decidió ser sutil. Una vez se sentaron en la mesa.

Por su parte, Hagrid notó que los dos Gryffindors humanos aun tenían rastros de impresión. Viendo que el único impasible era Harry, aventuró:

-Asi que...finalmente has confesado?-Dijo el semigigante.

-Si, ya lo saben.

-Espera, el sabia que eres un Shinso?-Preguntaron los dos humanos.

-Si. Dumbledore y el. Y Hagrid...el que te dio el huevo de Norberto...Hablo de algo en articular contigo?

-Bueno, si-Recordó el- Llegamos a lo del huevo cuando dije que criaba criaturas mágicas. Me preguntó si quería un dragón, y dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón no seria problema.

-Se interesó por Fluffy?

-Claro que si. De hecho se impresionó de que se pudiera calmar a ese bicho, pero nada, un poco de musica y se queda frito.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron a punto de saltar ante eso, pero una discreta señal del shinso les detuvo.

Finalizada la tarde de té, de vuelta al castillo...

-Harry, por que no le has dicho nada?-Preguntó Ron.

-No nos habría creído-Declaró Harry en respuesta- Como tampoco lo hará McGonagall o los otros profesores. Y Dumbledore no está, no siento su aura con mi radar de yoki.

-Pero entonces Snape...-Comenzó Hermione.

-No es Snape-Cortó Harry- Es Quirrell.

-Quirell? Venga ya-Exclamó Ron- Solo es un cobarde Tartamudo.

-Precisamente. La tapadera perfecta-Dijo Harry-Siento dos auras en el, posiblemente esté poseído por Voldemort.

Tras un escalofrío de cada uno de los dos seres del limite, Hermione preguntó

-Entonces, iremos esta noche?

-Vosotros no. Yo si.-Dijo como si nada-Y nada de replicar o de seguirme como la otra vez. Tengo la capa de invisibilidad y puedo hacerme intangible, si yo no quiero, no me encontraran, y los obstáculos de los profesores no representan nada para mi.

-Pero habrá un profesor y el Innombrable también-Exclamó Ron.

-Y? Que puede hacer? Si ha de vivir como un parásito, entonces no tiene poder, Quirrell estará débil por ser su anfitrión y además, que es lo peor que pueden hacerme? Avadakedabrarme? Para un vampiro hacen falta diez de esos para matarlo, y como Shinso soy totalmente inmune.

* * *

Ya a la noche...

En ese mismo momento, Harry tenia un tic nervioso muyyyyy pronunciado en el párpado y ceja derechos. Ron y Hermione habían decidido que si no podían seguirle, entonces esperarían despiertos a que volviera.

El problema en ello? Que Neville vio sospechoso que no quisieran ir a dormir y les vigiló, descubriendo lo que Harry planeaba hacer.

-No puedes salir-Dijo, por sorpresa firmemente el joven Longbottom- Todo Gryffindor tendrá problemas si lo haces.

-Neville, tengo autorización para salir de noche, firmada por el director.

-El director no está en el colegio-Recordó Neville-Y si te coge Snape...

-Creo haber dejado claro durante todo el curso que Snape, Malfoy y su padre, o cualquier otro pseudo-noble pretencioso no puede hacer nada cuando yo estoy involucrado.

-Pero...!

-No tengo tiempo para esto- Dijo exasperado el vampiro mientras miraba con sus ojos carmesíes brillantes de pupila rasgada a los del Longbottom y ordenaba- Duerme.

La hipnosis vampírica funcionó, dejando caer al humano como un saco de patatas en el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-Que le has hecho?-Preguntó intrigada Hermione.

-Hipnosis vampírica. Un poder común, pero no solemos usarlo. Dormirá hasta mañana bien entrada la mañana.

Se puso la capa y atravesó el muro dirigiéndose a su destino. Ni los fantasmas, ni los cuadros notaron su presencia, aunque se encargo de preparar un par de zancadillas a Snape cuando lo encontró en su ronda.

Finalmente llegó al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso, y sin mas, atravesó la puerta mientras se quitaba la capa y la guardaba en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

El cancerbero gargantuesco miró al vampiro un par de segundos antes de reconocer su olor y empezar a jadear juguetón mientras sacaba la lengua y se colocaba panza arriba en pose de sumisión mientras Harry le rascaba tras la oreja. Acabado el juego con el perro gigante, Harry atravesó la tapa del suelo, cayendo unos metros en lo que parecían unas enredaderas.

Al menos hasta que dichas enredaderas intentaron estrangularle.

Treinta segundos y un Hougetsu Jigentou mas tarde, la planta llamada lazo del diablo estaba temblando en un rincón aterrorizada recogiendo sus tentáculos mutilados y triturados.

-Conoce tu lugar, ortiga de tres al cuarto.

''En serio esto puede retener a alguien?''Se preguntó''Incluso sin mi Jigentou me podría haber librado fácilmente y solo tengo 11 años''

En fin. Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró en una sala llena de llaves voladoras y una puerta. Hmm...difícil elección.

''Bueno, usemos algo de variedad'' Pensó mientras sacaba su varita y murmuraba aburrido:

-Accio.

Una llave de hierro, vieja y algo oxidada con un ala torcida, voló como una flecha hacia su mano, por lo que Harry abrió la puerta como si nada y soltó la llave antes de pasar por ella y cerrarla.

Entonces se encontró con con un tablero de ajedrez. Gigante.

Simplemente lo ignoró y empezó a caminar. No tenia tiempo para jugar, sino se habría quedado con Fluffy.

Trató de pasar, pero algunas piezas demostraron ser golems y trataron de atacarle. Harry las redujo a todas a polvo.

A golpes.

Y sobretodo patadas. Con botas con punta de acero reforzado con yoki.

-Me encantan estos chismes.

En fin... Derribó la puerta de una patada...y sin poder evitar gritar en el proceso, por el estilo de la patada.

-ESTO! ES! HOGWARTS!

Había un troll. Grande. Enorme en el suelo, despertando de un estado de sopor de inconsciencia. Digamos que despertar y ver a un mocoso invadiendo su habitación no le gustó.

El troll se levantó y se puso a envestir como un rinoceronte, pero el vampiro estaba listo. Dejó filtrarse su yoki, manifestándose como una fina capa arremolinada de humo rojo alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus colmillos se hicieron mas pronunciados y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y su pupila se alargaba como la de un gato o un reptil ante la luz.

Ante la incrédula vista del troll, Harry pareció desaparecer de repente, pero no tubo tiempo a expresar su sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta su cabeza veía como su cuerpo se quedaba en su sitio mientras la misma volaba a una pared por una patada del vampiro.

-Conoce tu lugar: Fuera de mi camino-Dijo el shinso mientras devolvía sus características a la normalidad y avanzaba a la puerta.

Se encontró con una habitación aparentemente vacía, solo con un papel y una serie de botellas en el centro. De repente, en frente de la puerta por la que entró como ante la que llevaba a la siguiente sala.

Harry leyó el enigma en el papel:

_Seguridad detrás y peligro delante,_

_Dos de nosotras te ayudaremos si nos encuentras._

_De las siete una te permitirá avanzar, otra_

_por otro lado, atrás te llevará …_

Bla,bla,bla...Harry usó un hechizo para dejar la hoja en blanco y sacó a su murciélago, que se transformó en una pluma estilográfica con la que se puso a escribir.

_Snape, si realmente crees que un acertijo tan fácil puede retener al alguien mas de cinco segundos, eres mas idiota de lo que pensé, incluso para los estandartes humanos-seres del limite. Realmente no mereces el titulo de profesor si lo mejor que se te ocurre es esto. Ingenioso, no muchos magos usan la lógica, pero patético, mi hermana Kokoa podría resolverlo en dos segundos y tiene nueve años._

_Atentamente:_

_Harry Shuzen Bloodriver._

_Pd: Ante tu lectura esta tinta desprende un gas que te provocará urticaria y diarrea atroz, y solo tu eres capaz de leer este texto. Deja de cabrearme y conoce tu lugar._

_Ppd(Efecto vociferador): MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHA...(Risa malvada)_

A ver si con eso el maldito profesor aprendía a no cruzarse en su camino. En fin, Harry cogió la botella que tenia tanto el olor de Quirrell como rastros de haber sido ligeramente vaciada y tras destaparla, bebió de un trago volcando la botella en dirección a sus fauces.

La verdad, el fuego tras beber ese mejunje era divertido. Hacia cosquillas.

En vez de cruzar la puerta, Harry atravesó la roca del muro, pero quedándose dentro de la pared, haciéndose solo medio semi solido, lo justo para poder moverse y agarrarse a la roca y subir por dentro de la pared pero siguiendo intangible y cruzando de piedra en piedra hasta el centro del techo de la sala, justo encima del profesor traidor y guiándose con su radar vampírico.

-Disfrutando del rompecabezas, profesor Quirrell?-Resonó la voz del vampiro por la sala, exaltando al hombre del turbante.- Y tu que tal Voldy? La ultima vez que oí de ti...(Ahora habla fríamente haciendo estremecerse de miedo a Voldemort bajo el turbante) Encargaste a tus mascotas que torturaran, violaran y exterminaran a toda la familia materna de mi hermana mayor. Haien.

Un simple Yojutsu hizo estallar el turbante en llamas, haciendo que el profesor saltase del espanto y se lo arrancara y lo lanzara al suelo, mostrando el rostro del parásito en su nuca.

Voldemort miró hacia arriba, donde la forma de Harry surgía lentamente del techo hasta quedar simplemente en pie en el techo de la habitación, cortesía de mantenerse perfectamente solida pero con la existencia de sus pies pegada a la de la roca y pudiendo deshacer el truco fácilmente y pudiendo caminar por los muros.

De hecho, el joven vampiro caminaba en círculos sobre su presa como un buitre.

-Tu sabes-Dijo dejándose caer en pie ante el rostro espantado de Voldemort-De alguna forma esperaba mas. Zero: Koumaken(Espada del demonio caído): Bloodthirst(Sed de sangre).

Con un ''chu'' el murciélago bake-bake plateado salió de entre los bolsillos del abrigo-capa del shinso y se deformó y transformo hasta ser una espada bastarda de diseño muy particular, su filo estaba algo mas hundido y fino, así como el centro de la hoja, como formando un canal ente la base de la espada hasta la punta, este se extendiera por el filo. La empuñadura llevaba una tela roja sangrienta mientras que el guardamanos era de oro puro con forma de alas de murciélago y en el centro mostrándose a ambos lados tenia un enorme y brillante rubí de rojo carmesí que se mantenía en las mandíbulas de un grotesco murciélago, y el pomo de la empuñadura tenia una bola roja, un rubí.

-Bonita, verdad? Es una de mis dos espadas demoniacas, Bloodthirst. Sabes por que se llama así?-Dijo mientras su yoki se encendía invadiendo y haciendo temblar la sala agrietando algunas rocas con sonidos muy audibles. Sus colmillos alargados en esa escalofriante y sádica sonrisa solo se podía acentuar con el brillo carmesí de sus ojos rojos de pupila afilada.-Ese canal en la hoja es el recorrido que sigue la sangre ajena que toca para ser absorbida en la espada y almacenándose para un consumo posterior. Hoja irrompible de plata que se refuerza y aumenta su corte con mi yoki. Creo que me voy a divertir.

-Vamos, chico-Trató de tentarle con su voz fría Voldemort, viendo que su sirviente y cuerpo temporal estaba congelado de miedo- Sabes donde llega mi viejo esplendor, y estoy seguro de que tienes algún deseo...algún anelo que necesitas realizar mas que nada. Juntos y con la piedra...podremos lograrlo.

La imagen de lo que vio en el espejo, la felicidad brillante y la radiante sonrisa de sur cuatro hermanas pasó por su mente, calmando un poco sus facciones.

Vio como las imágenes de sus hermanas en el espejo colocaban las manos en el bolsillo del abrigo de su reflejo y notó el peso de la piedra en el.

Con la mano izquierda la sacó, paralizando a Voldemort ante la vista de lo que parecía un enorme rubí.

-Sea lo que sea?

-Si chico-Dijo con esperanza-Sea lo que sea si me ayudas...te ayudaré a cumplirlo.

Digamos que los gritos de Quirrell se oyeron por todo el castillo. Hubo fuego, sangre y espadas, es todo lo que diré.

La espada bastarda volvió a ser un murciélago, que tras frotar su mejilla cariñosamente en la de su amo, que le rascó la cabeza con afecto, se metió en su bolsillo a descansar. Hay que admitir que Zero era tan reticente a separarse de su amo como vago.

-Vamos a la oficina del director. Ya habrá vuelto.-Dijo recogiendo la cabeza del suelo y envolviéndola en el turbante para no asustar a nadie que se le cruzara-Al igual lo encontramos de camino.

* * *

Cap 16

El director Dumbledore regresó entrada la noche, algo molesto por lo que el consideraba una mala broma, pero no había otra. Ya castigaría con un sermón de su jefe de casa al responsable.

En fin...Albus decidió enviar a Fawkes con un traslador a la mansión Shuzen. Harry tenia unas notas impresionantes, solo igualado por la joven Granger, y aun y así, los historiales mostraban superioridad en el vampiro. Bueno, era de esperarse del heredero de dos señores vampiros.

Al poco rato, un remolino de magia se materializó en el centro de su oficina. Al calmarse la magia, se observó que se trataba del señor Shuzen, sus dos esposas y sus hijas. La familia al completo.

-Bueno Albus- Comenzó Akasha con...esa sonrisa...esa escalofriante tranquila y terrorificamente alegre y feliz sonrisa. IGUAL QUE LA DE KAHLUA- Creo que querías decirnos algo sobre las notas de Harry, no?

-Asi es-Contestó Albus sin reaccionar al aura de muerte que destilaba de esa expresión- Ciertamente podéis estar muy orgullosos. Son las mejores notas que ha habido en los últimos 150 años. La única vez en ese tiempo que ha habido puntuación perfecta en todo.

Eso alivió a los vampiros, que comenzaron a comentar sobre el desempeño del niño vampiro cuando la alarma del despacho de Dumbledore. Todos miraron al director, que agitó la varita en silencio, y esperó unos segundos.

Transcurrido ese tiempo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente al entrar en el despacho Hermione Granger, seguida de Ron Weasley.

-PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE. -Exclamó la bruja- Menos mal que ha vuelto. Quirrell trata de robar la piedra filosofal, y Harry...

-HARRY? -Preguntaron las cuatro hermanas al Unisono.- QUE LE HA PASADO A HARRY/OTOUTO/NII-SAN/NII-SAMA?

-Hablando de mi cuando no estoy?- Preguntó una voz.

Todos inclinaron un poco la cabeza para ver al joven vampiro de pelo negro apoyado de perfil en una columna, bebiendo un liquido rojo de una copa transparente.

-A diferencia de mi flamante aparición, no es que eso sea muy elegante

- HARRY/OTOUTO/NII-SAN/NII-SAMA.- Gritaron las cuatro hermanas apunto de saltar sobre su hermano, pero frenadas por la pregunta del director.

-Harry- Llamó el anciano- Que ha pasado con Quirrell?

Como única respuesta, el vampiro chasqueó los dedos. Una especie de marioneta vestida de mayordomo, la que le regalaron en navidad. Llevaba agarrada sobre su cabeza una bandeja, aparentemente de plata, con una campana del mismo material tapando su contenido.

El siniestro muñeco se acercó a Akua y le ofreció la bandeja.

Curiosa, la vampira se agachó ligeramente y levantó la tapa. En la bandeja habia lo que quedaba de Quirrell.

-Te juré que Voldemort y todos sus seguidores serian exterminados y horriblemente mutilados- Le sonrió Harry- Bueno, este es mi primer avance, Akua Nee-san. Y doble si tenemos en cuenta que Voldemort le estaba poseyendo.

La mencionada, con una expresión de Shock, observó al difunto mortifago, antes de mirar a su hermano mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos mientras sonreía y abrazaba con fuerza al vampiro.

-Gracias...gracias, Harry...snif...

Akua empezó a llorar sobre los hombros de Harry mientras este la consolaba y la familia de vampiros la miraban en shock. Akua nunca, jamas de los jamases había llorado. Y ahora estaba descargando en el hombro de su hermano toda esa tristeza y miedo que había acumulado con los años.

Tristeza por la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Miedo a la forma en que murieron.

Auto-odio por su debilidad e impotencia.

Terror a poder sufrir todo eso de nuevo.

Y ahora...por fin podía permitirse un poco de debilidad y bajar un poco la guardia...porque su hermano acababa de demostrar que siempre la protegería aun poniendo su propia vida en juego.

Nunca se había visto a si misma en el rol de princesa, pero en ese momento veía que tenia a su caballero de brillante armadura...por mucho que odiara ese brutal cliché de comparación.

De pronto, notó a sus hermanas uniéndose al abrazo, recordando que no era la única princesa...y el inmenso tamaño del corazón de su hermano.

Si bien a veces te ponían celosas entre si, la causa de esos celos mayoritariamente les causaba mas orgullo, alegría y felicidad que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el gran comedor...

Harry se encontró junto a sus dos amigos y sus hermanas ante la puerta cerrada del gran comedor. Posó tranquilamente su mano en la puerta, y con un suave empujón, esta se abrió de par en par de golpe.

Al entrar, todo el mundo, bajo la bandera de Slytherin, se giró a mirarles, los de la casa de las serpientes sonriendo con suficiencia. Nada que un poco de yoki no borrara de sus caras.

Una vez se sentaron, miraron a la mesa de los profesores, donde estos y los tres vampiros adultos observaban al director, que se había levantado.

-En primer lugar, enhorabuena a todos los miembros de Slytherin-Dijo el anciano- Pero hay unos sucesos de ultima hora que han de tenerse en cuenta.

La tensión en la sala era palpable.

-En primer lugar, notaran que el profesor Quirrell no está presente-Dijo-Esto se debe a tratar de robar un poderoso articulo que podría haber desatado un gran caos y una nueva era oscura en manos equivocadas. El joven señor Bloodriver descubrió sus planes y acabó con la amenaza.

No había que ser un genio para saber que Harry había matado a Quirrell. Muchos miraron con temor al vampiro durante unos momentos.

-Por esa determinación, habilidad, coraje y sangre fría...le concedo 75 puntos.

Hubo un gran aplauso procedente de todas partes salvo de Slytherin.

-La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, mostrando preocupación por sus amigos, y arriesgando la posición de su casa por el común bien mayor-Dijo pensando en la amargura que esa frase le trajo en el pasado.- Advirtieron a este anciano. Por ello...100 puntos entre los dos.

De nuevo, un gran aplauso procedente de todas partes salvo de Slytherin.

-Y el señor Longbottom-Anunció el anciano sorprendiendo a toda la casa- Es necesario valor para enfrentar a los enemigos, pero aun mas para enfrentar a los amigos. Por ello... merece unos buenos 20 puntos.

Ahora era Gryffindor quien iba a la cabeza, y los ensordecedores aplausos por todo el salón (Salvo en Slytherin) lo indicaban claramente, así como el clamo de ''¡Gryfindor, Campeón!'' que también retumbaba en las paredes del comedor, el cual cambiaba la decoración de acuerdo al ganador, de Slytherin a Gryffindor.

-Con esto, Gryffindor gana la copa de las Casas.

Snape y McGonagall(Ninguno de los dos le ha enseñado gran cosa al autor de este fic, mas bien el autor les ha enseñado a ellos) en señal de deportividad. La mirada que Snape le dio al joven heredero Shuzen-Bloodriver le dejó claro que esto continuaría...

* * *

(Ya en el tren)

Harry tuvo un buen rato bromeando con los gemelos, y mencionando las trampas que había para llegar al final del corredor. Al mencionarles que la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba a traves de los obstáculos se quedaron de piedra. Casi le ofrecen ser su líder en las bromas contra los Slytherin, aunque al final quedó como colaborador.

Llegado a pasar un rato, Harry, que llevaba mas de día y medio sin dormir, se echó una siesta en el vagón en el que estaba con sus dos amigos y sus cuatro hermanas, que insistieron en viajar con el hasta Londres.

Mientras Ron leía la sección de deportes de ''el Profeta'' mientras la nacida de muggles entablaba una conversación con las vampiresas sentadas alrededor del vampiro.

-Sabéis, ni no lo supiera diría que estáis enamoradas de Harry-Dijo Hermione.

-Tanto se nota?-Sonrió Kahlua mirando al chico durmiendo junto a Moka y Kokoa, que lo usaban de peluche.

-QUE? Pe...pero- Tartamudeó la bruja- Pero si sois hermanos.

-Y?-Preguntó Akua.

-Es vuestro hermano!

-Y?- Preguntaron la asesina Shuzen y la ''Diablesa Negra''.

-ESO no se supone que es ilegal?-Preguntó algo exasperada.

-No, no lo es-Contestó el pelirrojo como si hablara del tiempo.

-COMO QUE NO?

-En el mundo mágico al menos no- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Ya sabes, con la pureza de sangre y todo eso. Antes era muy común. Ahora, normalmente solo se casan entre primos, pero algo así de cercano, aunque es raro no está prohibido, aunque esté mal visto en algunas familias. Además, no son humanos, ya tienen muchas leyes propias diferentes, no me extrañaría que esta también lo fuera.

TODOS los que estaban conscientes le miraron como si le acabará de crecer una segunda cabeza.

-Que? Después de todas las sorpresas que ha dado Harry es jodidamente obvio.

-Pero...y el riesgo genético?

-A los seres del limite les da igual siempre que haya magia-Dijo Kahlua- Cualquier otro defecto, o se puede arreglar, o no les importa. Y nosotros los vampiros...con nuestra regeneración no existe tal cosa como defectos genéticos.

-Y aquello que afectó a Moka y Harry de pequeños?

Eso fue un virus mutado que actuaba como un veneno.-Declaró Akua- Ya no existe. Y Ron tiene razón. A los vampiros no les importa el parentesco, siempre que el compañero y la descendencia sea de fuerza o potencial igual o solo un poco inferior al de los padres o uno mismo, puedes juntarte con quien quieras.

-No quedará seco?-Alzó la ceja Ron.

-El un Shinso, su energía casi no tiene limites-Dijo Kahlua con una sonrisa picara, causando una hemorragia nasal al mago y a la bruja.

- Siempre estaremos junto a el-Dijeron ambas- Nuestro ''sangre gemela''.

-Sangre Gemela?-Preguntó ahora interesada Hermione.

- Antes se decía ''Compañero de sangre'' Pues para nosotros lo único mas valioso que nuestra sangre, es la persona o personas con las que estamos destinados.-Dijo feliz Akua recordando las imágenes de como trató con Quirrell y Voldemort por ella- El ''alma gemela'' de los vampiros. Sabes? Te estas tomando esto mejor que la mayoría de humanos.

Un frenazo brusco les indicó que era hora de bajar y volver con sus familias. Despertaron al vampiro y las dos vampiresas para llevarlos al traslador, no sin antes prometer que estarían en contacto con sus amigos.

Y  
Y  
Y  
Y  
FIN.


End file.
